An Ordinary Life
by Amouse16
Summary: M/L AU fic. No aliens, folks. Still Roswell and the basic breakdown of characters. LONG fic, but worth your time. R&R. New chapter will be added every few days. SO keep checking back!!!
1. Crash Fest

AN ORDINARY LIFE

AN ORDINARY LIFE

"Once in a while, right in the middle of an ordinary life love gives us a fairy tale."

CHAPTER 1: CRASHFESTIVAL

Max sat by the ancient computer that he shared with his little sister, and looked at the blank email on the screen and the torn piece of paper that had one line scrawled on it. An email address. More importantly, Liz Parker's email address. 

Liz Parker. He had been in love with that girl for forever. And he had her email address. Actually, he had known her email address for a while. But this was the first time she had given it to him. 

She hadn't signed his yearbook in any special way. He knew that girls liked to write long, drawn out farewells, even though they would most likely see each other before a week passed. Liz had gone for short and sweet. But she had signed it, seemed happy to. And it wasn't messy or smudged; she took her time, wanting to get the message right. Underneath her name she wrote her email address and "write me!" 

She wouldn't have written it if she didn't mean it, right? Liz wasn't like that. She said what she meant. He wouldn't look like an idiot if he emailed her. Would he? He had been staring at that address for months. Now, it was the middle of August, and school started in two weeks.How had he let the summer pass without writing her? He was such a coward, he couldn't even write an email to a girl he had known for years. 

Some might call him friends with Liz, but it was more complicated than that. Liz was charming and easygoing. She was friends with the whole school. And Max, well, he wasn't friends with anybody. Just Alex, and his sister, Isabel. Ever since Mr. Max s, Max and Isabel's father, died Max had kept to himself. If he gave anyone more than a passing glance it was reason to sit up and take notice. Everyone thought so but Liz.The one person he wished knew was oblivious.

Max looked at the screen again. _Hey, Liz, _he wrote, _What's up? How was your summer? Mine was lame, work and all _He deleted that. 

"I take it back!" He said out loud. "I don't want her to know. I suck at this. I am bad with girls. I am a loner-"

"Hey, big brother." Isabel interrupted "My turn."

Distraction. Good. He needed distraction. He couldn't think about the email that would never get written.

Isabel quickly checked her email and downloaded a cartoon that a friend sent her. She hit the familiar button and was logged on to Instant Messaging. _Hey there, Sun Babe, _appeared in the message window. It was from BrownEyedGirl17, known in the real world as Liz Parker. _Hi, Brown eyed girl. _Isabel smiled. She knew it would just kill her brother to know that she was talking to the girl that he had been obsessing over all summer. Max wished he was secretive and unreadable, but the truth was Isabel could read Max like a book. Alex could too. But Alex was better at keeping the information to himself.

_How are you doing, Liz?_

_Good. Doing the back to school shopping! Fun? No_

_laughs I'm excited. _

_Well, Isabel, you're actually good at school!_

_Come on, school has to have some perks!_

_My mind is a total blank_

_laughs Nothing new, Liz!_

_You're mean! How's that brother of yours?_

_Trying to get up the guts to email you._

_Isabel, you teaser. No he isn't._

So, somehow Max managed to keep his longtime obsession for Liz a secret to her? How tortured.

Liz sat at her computer and talked happily to Isabel. Even though Liz was a senior and Isabel a mere junior, Liz found her interesting. Max was cool too. She knew there were rumors that Max liked her but Liz didn't buy it. Isabel loved joking about it, how someday they would be sisters and how Liz would have gorgeous babies- after all; they would have some Isabel in them. 

Liz was dreading school a little bit. It was always hard to go back to rules and homework and teachers that treated you like children. But the summer doldrums were setting in. Her parents were overworking her at the café/bookstore that they owned with the DeLuca family. One good thing about her parents, they put school first, she could get out of any chore as long as she did some school activity. Plus, she could see people. __Who am I kidding? Liz thought to herself, _I see everyone anyway. The plus to living in an insanely small town, everyone is always at the same places._

Still there was a certain appeal of going someplace everyday that had over a thousand people about her age. And Maria DeLuca, her best friend, would be there. Isabel too. And if Isabel came, she would probably bring along Max .

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Liz pulled at her short-shorts and adjusted her halter-top. August in New Mexico was no joke and you couldn't exactly wear modest clothing, but Liz always felt a little bare in the skimpy clothing that the weather demanded. Especially when, Maria was going on about how guys would drool over her in that outfit, she knew Maria meant well, but it felt a little weird to think of herself as what Maria loving described as a sex object.

"What time is Michael meeting us?" Liz asked, smiling at her friend. Michael was Maria's longtime boyfriend and they were never apart for very long. 

"8:30 that way you and I can bond for an hour before we meet up with him." Liz had to hand it to her best friend, she always made time girl bonding. 

"Awesome. I love CrashFest."It was the last big thing of the season. School started in two days and everyone was trying to pack in as much fun as they possibly could in 48 hours. The Crash Festivals were legendary, every teen in the county would be there and everyone always had a great time. There would be rides, games and lots of junk food. Senior year started soon and the two friends were looking forward to their last high school carnival. Liz grinned and pulled at her shorts again.

Maria laughed at her obvious discomfort, "Its just clothing, Liz. And it's just showing off some leg. You wear less at the beach." 

"At the beach everyone wears less and I go by unnoticed, here I know people will look at me."

"Sweetie, of course they're going to look. That's why you're wearing this." Maria was wearing a short sundress made out of some silky material and some sandals that added about 2 inches to Maria's modest height of 5'3".Maria rolled her eyes. Liz was so oblivious to her own beauty. "Look, if anyone chokes on their own droll we can leave."

Liz gave herself one last look in the mirror before turning around and walking out of her bedroom. "Promises, promises." Maria laughed at turned off the light before following Liz downstairs.

Max Max s pounded on the bathroom door angrily, "Isabel, get out of the bathroom!"

"I'm almost done!" She called

"If you're not out of there in 2 minutes, I'm going to—"

Isabel opened the door and glared at her brother, "You're going to what?"

"Are you done, yet?" Alex Whitman called from the living room

"Yes, I'm done. Are you happy?"

"Finally," Alex said, coming up to them. "You took long enough." 

"Yea," Isabel said, "But it takes a while to look this good." She twirled around, showing off her outfit. She was wearing jean cutoffs and one of Max's old dress shirts that she had cut up. The white shirt showed off her flat stomach and toned arms and the white set off her dark tan. 

Max rolled his eyes, "You look exactly the same." 

Isabel punched him. Alex laughed and said, "No, you look great." She smiled at him. 

"Come on, Max!" She cried, grabbing his arm and pulling him outside, "We're going to be late!"

Max let her go ahead and turned to look at Alex, "Could you really tell that she spent an hour in the bathroom?"

"No, but she didn't hit me." They laughed and made their way outside to the Max s's aging jeep to go to the carnival.

"I love Crash Fest!" Liz said, eating cotton candy and holding a balloon that said "I believe" with a green alien. 

"I know," Maria complained, "You've already told me, like, a million times!"

"Well, it's still true." Liz said, smiling.

"Let's go on that ride!" Maria cried, pointing to a tilt-a-whirl.

"I'll stay here." Liz said quickly.

"Come on, Liz! Don't be a wuss."

"Hey, I love rides, OK? But I've already eaten 2 hot dogs, a candy apple, half a bag of chips and cotton candy. If I ride that it will not be pretty."

"We've been here less than an hour. How could you possibly have eaten that much food?"

Liz shrugged, "Don't ask me. This is why I only go to a few carnivals a year."

"Fine," Maria said, "Let's compromise. How about we play some games and we can go on some rides later. I don't know if there's any more food for you to eat."

Liz laughed, "Sounds good." Then she stopped and stared at a snack booth, "Oh, look, nachos!"

"Spoke too soon!"

"Fine, I'll get them later. For now, games!" They walked arm-and-arm to the south end of the fairgrounds that had the game booths. It was bustling with activity, people were playing, watching and cheering loudly so the girls had to scream at eachother to be heard.

"How about the ring toss?" Maria cried. "Check out the great prizes!"

"Ok, we can try it!" Liz agreed. 

After they handed over their money in exchange for hula-hoops to throw around the large boxes, Liz got a sinking feeling. She loved games, but she was very, very bad at them.

Max, Alex and Isabel had just gotten another round of tickets to go on more rides when Max saw Liz. She looked great, she was wearing shorts that showed off her beautiful legs and he halter top…She was with Maria and they looked like they were heading for the games.

"Hey, guys," Max said, trying to sound nonchalant, how about we try a few games first before we go on some more rides?"

Alex and Isabel both saw Max's eyes following Liz and exchanged a smile. Alex shrugged and Isabel nodded, "Fine, Max." Isabel said, "I guess we could play some games." Max was too focused on Liz to notice that Isabel suddenly burst into giggles.

"How about the water game next?" Maria asked, gesturing to the booth. "Get a squirt gun, hit the alien's nose, pop the balloon, much easier than that damn hula hoop game."

Liz shrugged, "Whatever you want." 

"Good, let's sit down." They both sat down in booths, Liz in front of number 5 and Maria in front of 14. The crowd was a little thin, the families were just leaving and the teens were just showing up. It had been packed at 7 o'clock and Liz knew by 9 it would be wall-to-wall people, she enjoyed the sparse crowd while she could.Since they were the only two at the game the vendor started shouting for more people, explaining to the girls you needed three people to play.

Max grabbed Isabel's hand and pulled her in the direction of the water game that Liz was sitting it. He tried in vain to look indifferent as he suggested they try it. Alex and Isabel agreed after a little coaxing, but Isabel couldn't help saying in a flat voice, "Oh, look, Liz's there. What a surprise to see Liz at the same game we just happened to want to play. Will wonders never cease." She smiled triumphantly when Max appeared uncomfortable.

"Hey, Girls!" Isabel called, sitting in the number 6 booth, next to Liz. 

"Hi there!" Liz said, giving Isabel a little hug, "It's so great we ran into you!"

"Yea," Maria agreed, moving to booth 7. "The more the merrier!" Alex sat in booth 10 and Max sat in booth 4, next to Liz.

"Hey, Max." Liz said, turning to face him. "Is 4 your lucky number? I always sit at my lucky number."

"Um…" Max said, unsure of what to say. How come whenever he was around Liz everything flew out of his brain and he turned into a bumbling idiot.

Alex elbowed him, "Nice," he whispered. Max grimaced in response.

"Ok, guys!" Maria announced, grabbing her squirt gun, "I have to go meet Michael in 2 minutes. So I am going to win this game."

"You wish!" Isabel cried back, "This is war, honey."

"Them's fighting words!" Maria retorted, "Now it's on." Liz laughed as the couple who sat down in booths 12 and 13 shot horrified glances and Maria and Isabel. 

Liz turned her attention to Max and Alex, trying not to let the group get divided by sex. "Hey, Liz." Alex said, "That's a really nice shirt."

"Oh, thanks, Alex." Liz said, blushing. Max felt a pang of jealousy. He knew it was ridiculous and dumb but he felt it. Why didn't Max have the guts to comment on Liz's outfit? He had been blown away by how good she looked, he was never able to voice what he was thinking, and that frustrated the hell out of him.

Maria leaned over and whispered something to Liz that made her crack up. "Keep your eye on the goal." The vendor warned as he turned on the water guns and rang the bell, signaling the game had started. Max wondered if he was the only one heard that as a double meaning.

Liz was still a little flustered by Alex's compliment. No, not Alex's compliment, that was sweet of him. She was disturbed by Maria who, upon hearing what Alex said, leaned over and said "I told you there would be drooling." In her head Liz was wild and sexy and outrageous. That's how it had always been, even during her worst moments. But it freaked her out that now that's how she was being seen by the world. She smiled to herself, and Maria was no help. She was so distracted she didn't notice that at the end of the game her balloon was filled only halfway, or that Max won and proudly picked out a small stuffed bear, and she was too lost in thought to hear Maria loudly yell "damn you!" to Max.

Isabel smiled as she watched Maria harass Ma . She loved the way the group worked together. Maria was a little over the top and Max was too reserved, they actually complimented each other nicely, not that they noticed. They were too busy pissing the other one off. Maria had to take off and meet Michael, promising to meet them in a half an hour. Isabel was surprised how much she felt her friend's absence. They had all known eachother for years, that's what happens when you grow up in a small town. They all had links to eachother. Like how Max and Maria were science partners in 6th grade, or how Alex tutored Liz after school in math for a few weeks in 10th grade, they knew eachother, but Isabel had the feeling this was only the tip of the iceberg. There was more here, and she would make sure the potential was realized.

Half an hour later the park was packed with teens. Everyone over 13 knew that nights atCrash Fest were packed with teens. Most families had left and it was impossible to go more than 5 feet without running into someone you knew. It was fun in a weird sort of way. It was a little reminiscent of school and no one liked that, but this was entirely too much fun to be worried about back-to-school flashbacks.

Isabel had collected three prizes. She had somehow managed to get the hula hoop around the box and had won a giant alien, she had challenged Max to a water gun rematch and won a teddy bear similar to Max 's only hers was blue and Alex knocked down 4 of the 5 bottles and had given Isabel his small stuffed spaceship. Maria had a ton of junk prizes, she had spent a small fortune on balloon darts and rather than trade her prizes up Maria had gone for quantity she had scored a tiny stuffed ballerina, a whistle, and a pennant flag with "New Mexico" written on it. Michael also won Tweety Bird basketball for her by making 2 out of 3 shots in a basketball game. Liz had won nothing. 

Michael and Alex were empty handed, they had given their prizes to the girls, but Max still had his small teddy bear clutched tightly in his hand. Every now and then his eyes would dart nervously from the bear to Liz and back to the bear, but no one seemed to notice.

"Oh, nachos." Liz said, pointing to a sign. "I really, really wanted to get nachos. I'm going to get some."

Isabel wrinkled her nose "I hate carnival food, I never know what I'm really eating." 

Alex grinned, "I'm with Isabel."

"I'm _so_ full," moaned Maria, "I can't believe you still want nachos."

"Ok," Liz said, "I'll grab some nachos and you all can play another game or go on a ride or something. Come back and get me in a few."

"You sure?" Maria asked, knowing that her friend hated to eat alone.

Liz shrugged, "I'm good, but I wouldn't say no if someone wanted to join me." 

Max stared at her for a long moment, "I'm kinda hungry. I could go for a corn dog or something." And his stomach hurt a little at the brilliance of Liz's smile.

"All right," Isabel said, "let's move out." She, Alex, Maria and Michael went in one direction and Liz and Max went in another.

Liz sat down, staring hungrily at her plate of nachos with everything. She picked one up and took a big bite with a satisfying crunch. "Yummy." 

Max took a drink of his coke and smiled. "Looks good."

"So totally is." And Liz took popped the rest of the chip in her mouth. "You want some?"

"No, thanks," Max replied, eyeing the cheese, chili, hot sauce and jalapenos that adorned the nachos. "It's a little too much for me."

Liz laughed, "I know I have strange taste. I can't help it, to me this is delicious." She pointed to Max 's corn dog, "That's just to plain for me." Max rolled his eyes. There was a moment of silence. Not uncomfortable silence, but silence. Liz squirmed in her seat. She wanted to be talking, or at least making some sort of noise.

"So…" She and Max said at the same time. 

"You go first." Max offered.

"I didn't have anything to say. You go ahead."

"Ok." Max took a deep breath and said in a hurry, "I don't really have a use for a little green stuffed bear, and Isabel got plenty of prizes so I was wondering if maybe you wanted him." 

"Really? Are you sure?"

Max shrugged, "I don't really have a use for it." He wanted to tell Liz everything he was thinking and feeling. But none of it would come out. He supposed he was lucky any explanation came out.

"If you're sure," Liz said, grinning happily, "I would love it! It's adorable." Max held it out to her and she took it gratefully and cradled it against her then held it out for inspection. "Does it look like a Jason to you?"

"Jason Bear?" 

"That has a nice ring to it." 

"I don't like it."

Liz laughed, "What about Max ?" And Max blushed. "Evan, Ok? Evan is a good name."

"Evan is good."

"All right. I have my nachos, I have my Evan Bear, I have good company, and I'm at the event of summer. How could life get any better?"

At that moment Max thought if he told Liz everything she would understand. His family, his thoughts, his feelings for her…If he said it now before the second passed, maybe she would understand. He opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He was finding the words, forcing air through his lungs to propel the words out of his mouth when came up behind Liz and put her hands over her eyes. "Guess who?" Maria demanded.

"It's either Maria or a psychopathic killer." Liz said.

"It's Maria."

"Damn." Liz replied and Isabel laughed, having overheard the exchange. Alex sat down beside Max and grabbed a few of Liz's nachos. Maria sat on the table and Michael stood beside her, holding her hand. Max felt a wave of depression. He had been so close! 

Liz broke away from the conversation to go back to her nachos. She popped two in her mouth and smiled secretively at Max. He thought maybe she had understood without him saying anything at all.

"This is _so_ unbelievably gross!" Maria wailed. 

"You think it's gross. Trying being me." Liz snapped. The fireworks had started and Isabel, Maria and Max were using the bright bursts of light to pick candy and popcorn out of Liz's hair.

"Exactly what happened, Liz?" Isabel asked, "You go to the bathroom and you come back with hair that belongs on a gingerbread man or something."

"Gingerbread _person._" Liz corrected. "And don't add insult to injury."

"Whatever. What happened?"

"A bunch of bratty little girls were throwing candy and popcorn at eachother. But they were hitting everyone. So I tried to break it up and they turned on me. Four girls with melted candy and popcorn and one girl tried to jam cotton candy in my hair."

"Yea," Maria said, "That's in my section."

"So, eventually their parents came in to check on them or something and dragged them off me. At least they were yelling at those little horrors." Liz explained. "Thanks for helping me."

"No problem!" Michael called.

"Michael, you're not helping! You're sitting there watching them help me." Liz argued

"I'm helping in spirit." Michael replied.

"Anyway, thanks to the people who actually _are_ helping me." Liz said apologetically. "I know this isn't the greatest job in the world."

"No worries." Isabel replied, "What are friends for?" 

"Not for this." Maria countered, "But we're doing it anyway."

"Hey, it's the finale!" Alex cried out.

Maria and Isabel's hands fell away. They snuggled with the guys and watched the finale. Even Liz's attention was drawn to the dazzling display. But after a moment she realized Max was still diligently working on her hair.

And despite the way he had to pull at her hair to get candy loose and the self-conscious feelings, Max 's hands felt kinda nice. 


	2. School

CHAPTER 2- SCHOOL:

CHAPTER 2- SCHOOL:

"Cuz it's all coming back to me now. . .do de dum" Maria sang to herself as she stood in front of Liz's homeroom and waited for her. "da da da, Cuz it's all coming back to me now!"

"Maria, Hun, Celine Dion is a no no on the first day of school, I simply can _not _take that woman's drama."

"The biggest sap in the world and she doesn't like Celine Dion. Isn't that, like, an oxymoron?"

"Maria."

"Yes?"

"It is not even 7 in the morning."

"So?"

"Humor is not allowed until lunch."

"Gotcha."

"Someone isn't too thrilled to be back in school." A voice behind them said. Liz and Maria turned around to find Michael standing behind them. He turned to face Maria,"Hey, Gorgeous." 

"Hey." Maria replied happily. She reached up and kissed him. When the PDA hit the PG-13 level Liz jumped in. 

"Guys, I know you've been dating a while now and all, but it still doesn't excuse public displays of affection." 

Michael made a noise low in his throat and turned away from Maria to face Liz. "Hey, Liz."

"Hi, Michael."

"Got a boyfriend yet?"

"Nope." 

"How about this, when you have to ignore your sexual urges eight hours a day we can talk."

"Hmm, sounds like I'm not the only one who would rather be anywhere but school."

Michael laughed, "You got me there."

"I have to admit guys," Maria said "You two have a strange relationship."

"What isn't strange about Michael?"

"Watch it, Parker."

When Maria first started dating Michael she was worried that her long time best friend and new boyfriend wouldn't hit it off. But it turned out that they had the same sharp sense of humor that ran on the mean side. It might look like they hated each other, but it was actually some strange form of bonding. Maria thought it was weird, but why question something good?

"Hey, All." Isabel said, filling the semicircle that the three friends had formed. 

"Hi, Isabel." Liz said, giving her friend a half hug. "How are you doing?"

"Good. I have Mrs. Steinman first period for English."

"Oh, you're lucky." Liz said, "She's the best English teacher here. Too bad she only teaches freshmen and sophomores. Juniors and Seniors get all the evil teachers."

"Lucky me. Good luck, you old fogies."

"Maria and I better get going, math and all." Michael said, pulling Maria away. 

"See you at lunch, Liz!" Maria called over her shoulder.

"Where is that brother of mine?" Isabel asked, looking around for the first time. "He wanted to find Alex, but it shouldn't have taken him this long."

Just then Alex rounded the corner with Max in tow. Alex had the best walk, Isabel noticed for the millionth time. He was so confidant and his aura shone with assurance. He never stopped smiling, always seemed honestly pleased to see you. Isabel was never good at that. She didn't have the energy to smile all the time. She really only got popular after Liz took Isabel under her wing. Liz wasn't exactly the heart of the school, but she was a lung or a liver. Seniors and Juniors liked her and sophomores and freshmen wanted to be her. And she liked Isabel. 

Max walked up to them a bit uneasily. Max was pretty cool too, Isabel had to admit it. It was easy to find fault, he was her brother after all, but he was OK. Isabel knew that he was on every girls "wish list" and was respected by almost everyone. She honestly had no idea _how_. She had been lucky to win the favor of the older class, but she still had to work hard at staying liked. A task that was trying to say the least. But Max managed to do nothing and still be appealing. Every morning before school he got up, jumped in the shower, threw on whatever was handy and grabbed a Pop Tart. And yet he looked good. She heard girls whispering about him as he passed through the halls. Honestly, sometimes it grossed her out. She didn't want to think of her brother as sexy. But she could appreciate the respect he called up.

At the moment, Max was blatantly staring at Liz. Really openly staring. She was talking about some book she read recently. Obviously Alex couldn't care less and Isabel had drifted off, but Max seemed interested. Isabel highly doubted he was thinking about books.Alex nudged her and winked. Isabel giggled and bumped him softly. Then he pushed her and she pushed him back. Alex pinched her arm and Isabel shoved him hard enough for him to fall against a locker.

Liz looked at them perplexed, then laughed. "OK, so I guess my so-called summary of my summer reading is only interesting to me."

"In a word, Yes." Isabel agreed with a grin.

"I have to go with Isabel on this one."

"I was interested." Max said defensively.

Liz cracked up. That was obviously _not_ the reaction Max was looking for. He looked put out till Liz calmed down and said apologetically, "I'm sorry. It was nice of you to defend me, but I accept that I am boring. On occasion." She added pointedly. "Anyway, I'm terrible when I get going on books and it was just funny. No one finds it interesting. I just get involved."

"I get involved in books." Isabel protested.

"Romance novels don't count, Sweetie."

"Dammit."

Just then the warning bell rang. "Crap, only a minute to get across the school." Isabel complained.

"That's where I'm headed." Alex said, "Let's walk very fast."

"Bye!"Liz called after them. To Max she said "This is me. You're here too, right?"

"Yea.Let's go." They walked in and when they entered the mostly full classroom Liz spotted two empty seats in the back of the classroom. She tugged at Max's shirt and pulled him in that direction. He looked fine with that arrangement.

They sat down and Liz started taking out pencils, notebooks and highlighters. One thing Max liked about Liz was her ability to stay completely focused on something for long periods of time. He had seen her over the years at lunch or in the library with a mountain of books surrounding her and papers spread out. And the amazing part is that she always seemed content like that.A mountain of work with a slim chance of survival and she was at her best. Max couldn't stay focused on anything. Responsibility was always calling to him. He was so comfortable doingfive things at once or working for 15-minute increments all day he wasn't sure he could do anything else. But looking at Liz as she admired her new notebook and flip lazily through the pages absently made him want to try.

Max hadn't even realized that he was staring at Liz until she turned her head sideways to face him. "What's up, Max?" She asked.

"Um, I was just, uh, noticing your notebook." He gestured to the brilliantly colored item.

"Oh, yea. It's Lisa Frank. Everyone gives me a hard time. They're all cool and conformist with their boring black notebooks. School is a necessary evil. I accept that. I even enjoy it on occasion. But if I I have to sit through it I'm gonna do it with pretty notebooks." She winked at him. He smiled, then she leaned into whisper something to him and he felt his heart rate speed up. "I have to admit something."

"Um, what?" What was she doing to him? She leaned in so he could smell the cinnamon apple scent of her hair and the strong perfume she was wearing and he was lost. He hated losing control. But it was almost a nice feeling.He wanted to sink deeper. 

"I love the first day of school!" She laughed and leaned back into her own chair. "I know I always say I hate school, and sometimes I do, I know I could be spending my time a little more wisely. But I love the first day of school. You get to dress up, " She gestured to her black miniskirt which Max had already noticed and silk top, "You get new textbooks that crack when you open them, and you get all new supplies. I hate it when the pencils are all used up and you have to use those sorry tips until you can get to the store. It's just great. Exciting." She laughed again "Of course, by tomorrow I'll deny I said anything. And don't tell that sister of yours, OK? She'd never let me hear the end of it."

"I won't tell Isabel." Max said sincerely.

Liz smiled at him and Max felt that confused feeling again. "Thanks. Uh-oh, teacher." She quickly turned to face the front and Max stifled a laugh. Liz was such a good person. She was always the teacher's pet- a lot like Isabel.He slipped his schedule onto her desk casually. She looked at it and put a little star next to 5th period, math and 6th period science. Theyprobably had different electives, so that was a bust, and they had two different lunch periods, that was too bad. He did have lunch with Alex, so he didn't have to be alone, but he would have preferred Liz's company. Still, 3 classes a day was pretty good. He was really lucky.Last year he only had one and lunch. But he had been too shy to sit with her, so he sat a few tables away and stared. 3 classes really was good.

He wasn't really paying attention to the class. Just daydreaming and staring at Liz. Luckily the teacher was pretty laid back and never assigned seating. They just came in the first day and told them to move to the seats they wanted for the semester. A few kids moved, but Liz just grinned at him and mouthed 'you staying here?' He nodded and she mouthed 'me, too.'

School would start tomorrow. Right now all the teachers just had to explain and plan and have parents sign permission slips for anything they might get grief for. He would have to work and study and pay attention soon. Tomorrow he would work, today he would stare at Liz.

When the bell rang Max quickly gathered his books, but hung out for a few anxious seconds while Liz wrote a last note and put her things into her book bag.He hoped he could walk her partway to class. She walked beside him and acknowledged his presence, but didn't know what to say. Neither did he, Max didn't say anything, but he looked really uncomfortable."So, sorry I didn't get a chance to e-mail you this summer." _Crap!_ He thought, _that was probably on the top 10 dumb things to say._

"Oh, that's OK, I know what it's like. My parents kept me _so_ busy working for the bookstore. I barely had time to breathe!"

"You never work in the bookstore! I go there all the time, you're never there."

"Well, I never work there during the school year. My dad went to Brown and my grandfather went to Brown. They never forced me or anything, but I know my dad would be thrilled out of his mind if I went to Brown, too. He knows that I need to work really hard for that to happen."

"Oh." Max didn't know what to say.

"I completely changed the subject. And to me. I do that, sorry. OK, only some weekends from September to June, but June to August I live in that store!"

Max mentally kicked himself for not hanging out there more. "That's cool."

"Eh, not really. They usually stick me in the back, or I take calls and run errands. At first I work at the counter and walk around to shelve books, but I always get distracted. I talk to people from school or flirt with guys." Max cringed when she said 'flirt' but forced himself to ignore it. She was a teen girl. She did flirt with guys. "So they punish me and throw me in the back. . . .Oh, this is my class. Music."

"Yea, violin, right?"

"Yea, I love it." She thought for a minute "I'm in room 409 4th period. You're in 400. Why don't you meet me outside the class and we'll walk to 5th together? You can tell me about your summer. I already bored you with mine."

"Sure!"

The bell rang and Liz slipped inside the band room and only caught a stern glance from the teacher, Mr. Mullany. She smiled and he shook his head.She took a seat in the big circle of chairs. There would be auditions for different chairs, she was always in the first. Luckily she had been practicing as hard as ever the past few weeks. She knew she was gifted, as did Mr. Mullany, and he made sure she was as good as she could be.

Liz didn't remember the conversation she had with Isabel until she had started warming up. "_You're mean! How's that brother of yours? Trying to get up the guts to email you. Isabel, you teaser. No he isn't."_ She wondered for a brief moment if all the rumors were true. Max is just quiet, I brought him a bit out of his shell is all, and teens love gossip. Still. . .She wondered. But before she could put any more thought into it Mr. Mullany snapped her back to Earth. "Liz!"

"Yes sir?"

"Any reason you're not warming up with the class."

"Um, no, Sir." She felt her face flush and she rapidly went up the scale. Eyes were still on her and they noticed the professional way she held her bow, they saw her deep love for the violin. The second she had walked in the other violinists noticed the deep bruise under her chin. All good violinists had a bruise under their chin from hours of practicing. Liz noticed with satisfaction that she was getting stares. She had also noticed how many of the school's top players had let their bruises lighten dramatically over the summer.

"Summer is over, everybody. Get your mind in class."

The next two periods dragged on forever to Max. He couldn't wait for the end of 4th period so he could see Liz. He could not believe that she had invited him to walk her to class. He had to remind himself that it was just a friend thing to her. She only thought of him as a friend. He was surprised, actually, how friendly she was. They were more casual last year. Probably Isabel, he told himself. Liz and Isabel had become much better friends, and she probably carried that friendship over to him. That's it, he told himself, that's all it is.

_Still just a friend thing! _He told himself angrily as he stood outside room 409 and waited anxiously for Liz to walk out. He couldn't believe how nervous he was. His palms were sweating and his heart was beatinga mile a minute. If this was love he wanted no part in it. The side affects were exciting, but annoying. There was no reason to believe that this meant anything to Liz and he was acting as if they were on a date. Oh, God, he didn't even want to THINK about how he would act on a date. He would probably be a complete idiot. _Well, it's not as if you have to worry about going on a date with Liz. Aslong as we're talking about things that will never happen, I'd like to add Hell freezing over to the list._ Then, Liz walked out. Was it his imagination or had she gotten even more amazing since 1st period? She smiled at him. No, she had gotten even worse since 1st period. Or better, depending on how you look at it. "Hey, Max!" Better. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting. First day obligations." Just then two girls walked out. Max didn't know them but recognized them as reporters for the school newspaper. 

"Hey, Liz! Good to see you!" The first one said.

"Yea, it's great to see you! Let me know what I can do for the newspaper this year, ok?" Liz called.

"Will do!" The second one replied.

"Catch ya later!" Liz waved. She turned to Max and made a face "See? First day duties. I like the people, but it gets tiring."

Max laughed "I could never do what you do!"

Liz seemed puzzled "And what is that?"

"Act so nice all the time."

"I don't act that nice. I act busy. And In between my busy events I tell people what they want to hear. It's pretty easy. Most of it is superficial, though. You're too sincere for it." Max blushed slightly. "Oh, you were gonna tell me about your summer! I'm all ears!"

"Um, let me see. . .It wasn't that great. I worked almost full time at the restaurant."

"Which one was that again?"

"Olive Garden."

"Oh, right! I knew Isabel mentioned it."

Max smiled uncomfortably"You guys talk about me?'

"Just here and there. She mentioned how you sometimes bring home leftovers. And she complains how you hog the computer. Sibling stuff."

"Right." 

"Do you like working at Olive Garden?" 

"It's work."

"Yea" Liz agreed, even though she didn't know what he meant.

"And I was doing a little work at Mr. Whitman's law office."

"Alex's father?"

"Yea, Alex hooked me up. Just filing and working in the mailroom, but it paid well."

"Wow, Max, did you rest at all?"

"I'm not big on resting. Anyway, I quit at the law office. Now it's just Olive Garden and school." And taking care of my family, he added to himself.

"Okay." Just then they arrived at the classroom. Liz slipped inside and Max followed. "This is Mrs. Ballard. She's gonna assign seating, I just know it. I hate assigned seating."

"A real rebel, huh?" Max teased

Liz laughed "That's me, rebel without a clue!" Max laughed with her. 

The bell rang and Mrs. Ballard came in and pointed to the front desk in the far left corner. "Billy Aaron?"She went through the class roster and assigned seats to all 30 kids. The benefit of this was Liz got to see who was in her class and match some faces to names. The downside was everyone was separated. Liz ended up in the first seat of the third row. Obvious seat, right in the teacher's line of sight, so passing notes wasn't an option. It didn't really matter, she wasn't friends with anyone in the class anyway, except Max. And the teacher would call on her a lot, but that was okay, too. Liz would never admit it, but school didn't bother her as much as she told people. She could handle it and sometimes, _sometimes_, it was decent.

Max was seated in the fourth row, third seat. Not a bad seat, really. Far enough removed he could do his own thing but close enough he could take advantage of notes and lectures. Plus, it was a great view of Liz.Somehow he didn't think he would be paying that much attention to class with Liz so close. Oh, well, how important was math? Max groaned quietly to himself. This was going to be a trying year, he could tell already.

When class finally ended Max patiently waited for Liz to greet everyone and pack up her book bag. "Liz, do you want me to walk you to class?"

She frowned slightly, "I'm sorry, I was going to meet Maria. We have 6th together, so she was going to meet me outside class."

"Oh, ok, forget it."

"What do you have next?"

"Science, with you."

"Oh, right! Sorry! Ok, you can come with us. That would be cool."

"No, that's all right, I should see Isabel, she's across the hall. She has science next, too."

"Wow, full class. We're gonna party!" Max laughed despite himself. "So, I'll see you there."

"Yea—" Maria stomped inside before he could finish his sentence.

"Liz you take too damn long!"

"Maria, I swear I was just coming. Really, I was."

"Bull!" But Maria was smiling broadly. They walked out as Max watched them go.

He wandered out to the hall where Isabel snuck up behind him "Boo!"

Max jumped slightly "Isabel!" 

She shrugged slightly "I couldn't resist." Max glanced at Liz's retreating back before focusing his attention on his sister "Feeling a little love sick, big bro?"

"Shut up, Isabel."

She slung her arm over his shoulders and started towards class, "Come on, Max, spill. Have you talked to her yet?"

"Yea, a lot, actually, she's been really friendly. We're even picked seats together first period. "

"Wow, you must have charmed her."

"Doubtful" Max smirked

"You're right, it's all me. I talked you up nonstop this summer."

"That's bull, Isabel. Liz told me that you complained about how I hog the computer."

She colored slightly, but put it off. "Come on, Max. How am I to convince her that you're a catch if I only tell her good things about you."

They walked into class and sat down at a lab table together. "Isabel, that might make sense up there," he pointed to her head," But out here," he indicated the rest of the world "It's not that easy. Please explain."

"If I tell her all these wonderful things about you nonstop she's going to know it's a setup and she won't give you the time of day. When I talk to her I talk about you like any younger sister would."

"Oh, great!"

"Chill, Casanova. Then I tell her something good about you before I sign off. Hopefully the last impression will stick. Trust me, it's gonna work."

"It better." Max warned. 

"It will," Isabel promised. Just then the teacher walked in.

"Everyone get seated!" Mrs. Metzger the young science teacher instructed. There was a collective shuffle as everyone took their seats. 

Isabel leaned over and tapped Maria, who was seated next to Liz in the table in front of her and Max, "Maria, I need to talk to you! Switch with Max real quick!" Maria shot a questioning look at Liz who nodded. Maria quickly jumped out of her seat and landed in Max's.

"All right," Mrs. Metzger said "Everyone stays where they are for a month. That is how long it will take us to cover the first chapter. Then we can discuss changes." The four friends looked at each other and shrugged. Mrs. Metzger wrote out some notes on the blackboard about scoring and rules. Everyone started copying the information down. Liz was chewing absently on her pencil and Max was watching her. Maria and Isabel winked at each other and grinned. Liz dropped her pencil and Max quickly reached down to get it, and handed it back to her. She mouthed a thank you. "It's just like _Lady and The Tramp_!" Maria exclaimed when Liz chewed on her pencil again. "Max, grab on and you'll meet in the middle!" They both turned behind them and glared at Maria who merely smiled.

After class Max grabbed Isabel's arm and pulled her to a corner of the hall "Don't tell me you expect sitting me next to Liz will work! If this is your plan, forget it!"

Isabel tsked him "It already has worked, Max. I was invited to the bookstore's café after it closes. I managed to get you invited, too. And Alex."

"Why Alex?"

"Why not? Anyway, don't I get a thank you for bringing you one step closer to the love of your life?"

"Thank you," Max grumbled.

"You're welcome! Now let's get outside before we miss the bus!"


	3. The Party

CHAPTER 3: THE PARTY

CHAPTER 3: THE PARTY

Maria and Liz were pushing tables together in "Eat, Drink and be Merry" the café that the DeLuca's owned and was connected to the WaterSide bookstore, which was owned by the Parkers, when Liz asked "So, who's coming tonight? Just you me and" she stuck her tongue out "Michael?"

Maria swatted her softly, "Thanks, Parker! Yea, you me and Michael and Isabel."

"Ok, cool. But won't there be very bad estrogen to testosterone ratio?"

"Is that your way of saying _girlie_? Because, yes, it will be girlie--"

"Michael is gonna have a fit."

"That is why I told Isabel to invite Alex and Max."

"Maria!" Liz whined.

"What? What did I do wrong? I invited Isabel, and she said she would love to, but she felt bad because she and Max always go out for a big ice cream sundae after the first day of school."

"You, of course, mentioned that the party wasn't till 7:30 and school ends at 3:30?"

"Well, I told her about the party, but I forgot to tell her what time it was. By the time she called to find out she had already agreed to come. Anyway, how could we let poor Max get ice cream by himself? So I assured his loving sister there would be ice cream and Max was welcome to eat it. And Alex was just a plus. Max needs an ally."

"You are so full of bull!"

Maria smiled "Yea, I know."

Liz rolled her eyes. "Maria, I know you hold some delusion that Max and I will hook up. But we won't, OK? Please stop trying to set us up, it isn't going to work."

"You're serious aren't you?"

"Yes!"

Maria, sincerely, "All right, I'll stop. You two would make such a great couple!"

"Even if I was interested that doesn't mean Max is! Just because you and Isabel think he's in love with me really doesn't mean anything."

Maria looked at her friend seriously. "Liz, say he's ugly. Say that you wouldn't date him if he were the last man on Earth. Say you wouldn't touch him with a ten-foot pole. But please don't say it's because he's not interested. Because, believe me, Max Evans is more than interested!"

Just then the door chime sounded. Maria grimaced "I'll get that." Liz was saved from responding, but Maria noticed the small smile of satisfaction that formed on Liz's lips.

Michael walked in and gave Maria a kiss. "Hey, Maria."Liz smiled and shook her head. Maria was so completely in love with Michael. Before they closed the door Alex, Isabel and Max come inside.

"Hey everyone!" Isabel cried.

"Hello all!" Alex said.

"Hi!" Liz replied, running up to greet her friends. "I'm so glad you could all come."

"Yea, thanks for inviting us." Max said, handing Liz a bag.

"What's this?" She opened it to find whipped cream. "Hot plans for later?" Everyone laughed but Max's faced turned bright pink. 

"No, um, for the ice cream. Isabel and I love whipped cream-" He was interrupted by more laughter, but he continued explaining, "Anyway, we always finish a can and I thought you could use extra." 

"Thanks, Max." He looked kind of embarrassed, but Liz couldn't help one more little jab. "I'll put this in a safe place!"

"Let's get this party started!" Maria cried. She turned on the radio and cranked the volume up. "All right! Now we're getting somewhere!" Maria and Michael immediately started grinding, up close and personal. Isabel and Liz were dancing and Alex was behind Isabel, trying to break his way in between the two. They finally let him in the middle and danced around him. He was smiling and laughing and trying to coax them into grinding, which they laughed off. Max sat on the counter smiling and watching his friends. They were all good dancers, especially Liz. He wasn't a great dancer. An OK one, but he lacked confidence. Anyway, he was happy to relax and watch his friends. 

After a few songs he made his way back to the kitchen to get a soda. While he was looking through the fridge he heard someone come in. He turned around to see Liz, flushed and a little sweaty, grinning at him. "Hey." She said happily.

"Hi." He responded "Got tired?"

She laughed, "Yea! I love dancing but I can't go for that long. Maria turned the music down and told me to get some drinks."

Just then they heard Maria call from the restaurant "Turn it up! That's my jam!"

Max and Liz smiled at each other. "Ok," Liz said, "Screw that plan."

Max handed her a Snapple, which she accepted gratefully. "How about we crack open that whipped cream?" Liz offered, winking at him. 

Max blushed slightly, but didn't let it faze him. "Are you having a good time laughing at my expense, Liz?" 

She pretended to think it over then grinned "Yes, lots of fun! Besides, I'm not laughing _at _you, I'm laughing _near_ you."

"Oh, _that_ makes me feel better."

"Good." She tossed him the whipped cream and pointed to a row of drawers. "Silverware is in the top right drawer. Make yourself useful!" Max obediently grabbed two spoons and hunted until he found some bowls. Liz was busy getting chocolate syrup, cherries and sprinkles. "Max? Do you prefer vanilla or chocolate?"

"Um, vanilla."

"All right! I love vanilla. I adore vanilla. Vanilla and I have a relationship."

"That's, um, nice?"

"Not really. It's torture hanging out here, Maria is always making sundaes on break. She can eat anything, but I have to exercise to eat what she makes me."

"Ok."

Liz laughed. "I'm way too used to girls!"

"Um, what?"

"With girlfriends, at least _my _girlfriends, we all have contests about who can talk about themselves the most. I mean, not actual contests, but we all just do our own thing. Isabel will say something about herself, and I'll say something about myself, then she'll go back to her. Usually, we can get the gist of the stories that we're both telling. That's just how we are. With guys it's different. And today I noticed that when I was talking about me, you were listening. You can't do that. You have to jump in about you."

"That's really sick, Liz."

"I know. But if you don't put in some Max time, we'll never get to you!"

"Fine, but I'm not promising anything."

"Fine." As they talked they created their sundaes. Finally, they sat back to admire them. "A good sundae is a work of art. Notice the thick covering of chocolate, the perfect spiral of whipped cream, and see how the cherry is in the very center of the creation. Perfection." She paused for a minute and admired it with a small grin. Then she grabbed the spoon, took a giant chunk out and devoured it. "Mmmm," she said through a full mouth "This is so good."

Max laughed "That's just great, Liz."

"Augh!" She suddenly cried.

"What? What is it?"

"Brain freeze!" She moaned, holding her head. "I hate brain freeze."

"Poor Liz," Max said sarcastically.

"Hey! This hurts!" She flung a small spoonful of ice cream at him. It landed right on his forehead. He looked at her in shock for a moment before getting ice cream on his own spoon. "Max, buddy, you wouldn't get ice cream on my shirt, would you?" He lowered the spoon.

"No, I guess not."

"Ok, good." She took another, smaller, bite of ice cream. 

Max took a spoonful and raised it to his mouth. Before he ate it he looked up at Liz. "Liz?"

"Yea?"

"I lied!" Then he flung ice cream on her. She half laughed, half screamed.

"Oh, it's on!" She grabbed the chocolate syrup and sprayed it all over his shirt. 

"That's crossing the line!" He grabbed the whipped cream and sprayed it in her hair. She cried out in protest and threw more ice cream at him. They continued their food fight for about 5 more minutes before their friends barged into the kitchen.

"What," Alex demanded, "is going on?"

Max and Liz both froze, Liz with a spoon full of ice cream raised and the bowl cradled protectively in her other hand. Max was armed with the bottle of syrup pointed in Liz's direction.They both looked so ridiculous, hair matted from the ice cream, clothes beyond gross and faces streaked with toppings that Isabel, Michael, Alex and Maria burst out laughing. Liz and Max looked at each other and cracked up, too. Liz punched Max in the arm and giggled, "It's his fault."

"My fault?" Max demanded

"Yea, it all started when he sprayed me with syrup for throwing ice cream at him. . ."

Isabel laughed "Yea, I'm on your side, Max is such a trouble maker!"

"Yea," Maria agreed "All you have to do is irritate him and he goes and fights back."

"The bastard." Alex said.

Max laughed it off, "Right, it's all my fault. Because between me and Liz we all know I'm the most likely to start trouble."

"Oh, he has you there, Liz" Maria agreed.

"Fine, Maria take his side! I'll just sit back here in the unloved section and eat my ice cream."

"Fine, you do that. But don't sit on anything," Michael warned "You're very dirty."

Liz looked down at herself for the first time. "Oh, gross. I have, like, layers of junk. I need a shower and a change of clothes." She said a silent thank-you to whatever possessed her to change out of her school clothes before the impromptu party.

"Yea," Isabel agreed, "Max, we better get home before that stuff dries. If we put it in the wash right away we can probably wash away the three foot wall of chocolate that is covering your clothes."

"No," Liz protested, "How are you gonna get home like that? You can't drive 20 minutes in the car like that. Look, I'll throw everything in the wash. We have a bunch of old clothes lying around for occasions just like this one.. I'll shower quickly and change into some junk clothes so I'll be prepared if," she looked at Max, "any more trouble come up."

"That sounds like a plan," Isabel agreed.

"It's a plan, but maybe we should make a different one. I'd like to just get home." Max protested.

"Come on, Max, you can't tell me you would rather ride home in that mess." Isabel coaxed.

"No, it'll be better. Really."

"Ok, Max," Liz said "But it really isn't any trouble."

"Come on, bro, stop being silly. It's not a problem." Isabel said. She knew exactly why Max was uncomfortable. Really, everyone but Liz knew why he was uncomfortable. But she was sure this was a good idea. 

"Well, ok, I guess. If it isn't any trouble."

"Good, it's settled."

Michael decided to take off, they had both promised their parents to be home early. Isabel, Maria and Alex stayed downstairs and talked and looked over some magazines. Liz and Max were in the apartment above the store that the Parker's lived in. It was really very big. It had a master bedroom and bath, Liz had a spacious bedroom that led into a bathroom, and there was a kitchen and a living room. It was all decorated in earthy tones with some Native American decorations that were very common in New Mexico.

"You've never been up here, huh?" Liz asked, leading Max to her room, but stopping at a closet to dig up some clothes.

"Just once, I came to pick up Isabel and I had to come up here to get her."

"Oh, yea, that's right." She opened the door to her room. "You can have this bathroom," She offered, gesturing to the one connected to her bedroom. "I'll take my parents bath."

"I don't want to take your—"

"No, no, don't worry about it! I have some of my stuff in there, I'll be fine."

"Ok, if you're sure."

"Yea, no problem." She pointed at his clothes "If you get out of those I'll put them in the wash with my stuff."

"Sounds good."

"Great. Why don't you go in the bathroom and I'll wait here and you can, um, undress and I'll get your clothes. There are clean towels in there."

"Um, ok." Max said uncomfortably.He grabbed a pair of raggedy jeans and an old t-shirt out of the closet and went into the bathroom. He undressed quickly and wrapped a towel around himself. He shyly opened the door to Liz and handed her the dirty clothes. She looked at him, eyes wide. "I didn't want to put the clothes on till I showered." He explained. 

"No, no it's Ok. I'll just put these in the wash." They stood there a minute more before Max smiled and closed the door. 

"Wow." Liz breathed softly. She knew Max was cute, but she had never seen him with his shirt off. He was lean, but very muscular. She had never really thought of Max _in that way_ before that moment. Her stomach tightened a little and she was amazed that Max could have an affect on her. "Wow."She took his clothes and went to put them in the small washing machine while smiling to herself.

Max knew he should just get in the shower, but he couldn't help exploring the bathroom a little bit.There was a small pile of laundry on the floor and hairclips and makeup all over the large sink. She had a picture of her and Maria stuck in the corner of her mirror. He felt guilty, but kept up the little exploration. There was nothing interesting in the drawer. A few cheap necklaces, some change and a small bottle of sunscreen. The medicine cabinet held face cream and another bottle of sun block and a few scattered compacts.Max started the water and stepped into the shower when it was the right temperature.There was a big bottle of shampoo/conditioner on the corner of the shower, and a smaller bottle of body wash with a sponge leaning against it. There was a razor stuck to the corner of the shower on some holder, which he touched softly. He couldn't believe he was in Liz Parker's shower. If anyone told him he would end up here today he wouldn't have believed it. It was almost like seeing into her soul. He was standing where she stood every day. Her personal belongings surrounded him, it was amazing.

He showered slowly, picturing Liz standing where he was. There was a light tapping on the door and he was thrown back into reality, and instantly felt guilty for his thoughts. "Max?"Liz asked

"Yea?" he asked uncomfortably.

"Are you almost finished?"

"Uh-huh, I'll be right out." He quickly rinsed the shampoo out of his hair, loving that his hair would smell like Liz's, as a reminder of the day. He stepped out of the shower and slipped into the clothes.He opened the door and found Liz on the other side, clean and wet from her shower. She was wearing blue pajama pants that hung low on her hips showing off her flat stomach and a tank top that rode up just enough to see a small expanse of her perfect, tan skin. He hoped she couldn't tell what he was thinking. He was nervous and said the first thing that came to mind "You shower really fast."

Liz just laughed, "Yea, well, I get up about 20 minutes before the bus, I have to be fast!"

"I get up really early, so I can take my time. I'm not a morning person, but at least I don't have to rush."

"Now you're getting the hang of it! You completely changed the topic to you. I'm proud of you."

Max laughed, more comfortable, reassured that Liz couldn't read his thoughts. "Yea, I'm getting the hang of it, Liz!"

As they walked downstairs they chatted, "We should all get together more. I like hanging out with my friends."

"We're all friends now?" Max asked. He said it jokingly, but with a hint of truth, Liz knew he was wondering where he stood with her,

"We shared a shower, I think you earned the title of friend." When he smiled slightly she realized how that come out. "No, that's not what I mean! What I mean is—"

He forced his mind away from what her first statement implied. It wasn't fair to her to think of her that way. Though he had to admit, he thought about her _that way_ quite a bit. Especially with an outfit like that. But he reassured her,"It's Ok, I know what you mean, Liz." They both blushed slightly. There was something between them…

"Um, we better head downstairs." Liz said, since they had stopped at the door. "We've kept them waiting long enough."

"Right! Let's go." Max led the way downstairs. Liz noted with satisfaction how he kept turning slightly to stare at her. She had felt dumb about being affected by his beautiful upper body, she felt good that she drove him a little crazy, too. She liked having that ability.

Isabel, Max and Alex left soon after that. Maria and Liz gabbed for an hour, talking about everything and nothing. Maria asked if Liz had 'snuck a peek' and Max. She denied it. And was surprised at herself. She was even more surprised when later that night she went to the pile of Max's clothes she had folded neatly on a chair and pulled his freshly washed shirt out and put it over her head. She liked how she looked in his worn t-shirt. It hung loosely on her and she swore it still smelled slightly of Max. She ran her fingers through her hair and smiled at her reflection before climbing into bed.

The next day Liz and Max were a little shy around each other. They reassured themselves that the other could not read their thoughts or know what the other was thinking about the night before, but they were still feeling a little guilty about their impure thoughts. They sat next to each other in classes because they had to, but they didn't talk beyond a quick hello.

Maria noticed the mutual pact of silence because at lunch she questioned Liz "So, what's up with you and Max? You seemed pretty cozy last night, but today it's like he's just some guy."

Liz shrugged noncommittally. "No big thing. We did have a blast last night, but that doesn't mean everything's suddenly changed.

"Um, Liz? Yea it does."

"Come on, Maria! One night does not a lifelong friendship make."

"Liz, it wasn't one night! That was the end result of the past 2 or 3 years.Maybe it doesn't change _everything_, but something happened last night- between all six of us. Suddenly everything got _bigger_. You can't throw that away, Liz. Great things like that don't happen everyday."

"Maybe. And I stress _maybe_." 

"Liz?" Maria asked softly "Did something happen last night?"

"He didn't try anything, Maria."

"Duh! Of course not!" Maria's tone made Liz smile "But did anything happen?" Liz paused. "Spill, Liz!"

"No," Liz answered quickly, "Nothing happened."

"Okay," Maria said doubtfully.

"Really," Liz insisted. "Nothing happened."

"Ok." Maria smiled and picked up the sandwich her mom had made her and took a big bite. "So are you working this weekend?"

"Yea, at t he café, actually."

"Really? Your parents are letting you out in the sunlight? After the everything you pulled earlier this summer?"

"I didn't _pull_ anything, Miss Holier-than-thou.I just took a very liberal break schedule." Maria snorted loudly. "Gee, that's an attractive sound!"

"A _liberal _break schedule? That's what you're calling it? Hun, you were on break more than you worked."

"That is a lie!I just took my share of breaks-"

"Ha!"

"Plus your share of breaks." They both laughed. Work was hard, but they had fun when they could hang out together. And the fact that they got paid no matter how hard they worked was a total plus. It was nice to have family in high places. "Anyway, yes, I'm working tonight. But I bet you anything I'm stuck in the back making coffee or something."

"Probably not. Brenda, the counter girl, is sick. So we're taking who we can get. You'll probably be the center of attention."

"Goody! You know how I'm uncomfortable anywhere but the spotlight."

"Yea, whatever." The bell signaling the end of lunch rang before Liz could respond. Maria and Liz ate the last few bites of their food, picked up their book bags and went to class. They just left the cafeteria when Isabel stopped them.

"Guess what!" Isabel cried happily.

"Aliens have landed?" Maria offered dryly.

"Do they have Pam Troy?" Liz asked eagerly.

"You are both pure evil."

"Tell me something I don't know." Liz laughed.

"Fine. They welcome back dance is in two and a half weeks?"

"Those bastards!" Maria said, "They subject us as something as horrible as school and then they think they can make it all better by throwing us a lame dance!"

"Shut up, Maria!" Liz ordered. "Dances are fun!"

"Yea, they are." Maria admitted. "Wait, the welcome back dances are only for seniors. The sophomores and juniors get the fall formal and the freshman get the lame get to know you dance. Why are you excited, Isabel?"

"Alex said he'd take me," Isabel said, trying to sound casual. 

"Oh! So that's why you're so excited! Sounds like things are really heating up!" Liz said, happily.

"No, it's not like that," Isabel admitted. "I'm in student council so I found out this morning. They're going to tell everyone tomorrow morning. But everyone knows it's coming. Anyway, I told Alex all about it in math today and I told him how I didn't know who I was going with. He said since both of us didn't have dates maybe we should go together."

"Yea, that sounds innocent and all. But let's face it, you and Alex are both popular and gorgeous. You will both have plenty of options, he chose _you_."

"Yea, you're right. Alex wants me." And they all laughed. "Ok, I love you guys, but if I am late Mr. Lipman will tear off my head and keep it on his desk."

"Disturbing image. Fine, go." Maria said.

Isabel started to leave, then turned back, "One more thing, Liz."

"What?"

"Max wants to take you."

Liz made her way to 5th period slowly. Max wanted to take her? No, maybe he said he would like to hang out with her, or take her as a friend thing. There might be a little spark between them but could Max be seriously interested. _No_, Liz told herself. _Isabel has been teasing me for years. Why would I choose now to believe her? _"Don't get ahead of yourself, girl" She mumbled under her breath.Max was reading a flyer stapled to the bulletin board in the corner of the room when she walked in. She sat down at her seat and started pulling out supplies for class. She hoped he wouldn't say anything to her, at least not yet, she wanted to figure out what she would say if he asked her. The teacher came in a few moments later and Max made his way to his desk. He stopped at her desk on the way, smiled softly and said hello in a low voice. Liz was very annoyed to find that a little wave of excitement washed through her at his husky voice. _What is wrong with me?_ She wondered.


	4. The Invitation

CHAPTER 4- THE INVITATION

CHAPTER 4- THE INVITATION

Two weeks passed and the dance was never mentioned.Well, Max never mentioned the dance.Isabel mentioned it quite a bit. She was so excited about going with Alex. She got more anxious every day. The closer it got to the dance the more real it all seemed. Maria and Isabel were going shopping for dresses on Wednesday. Maria needed a new one and Isabel had one of her mother's old dresses and was going to take it apart and put it back together, but she wanted to get accessories. Liz didn't know if she had the heart to watch her friends shop and talk about their plans for the dance.Two guys had asked her, but she wasn't interested in either one. She didn't really know them, she was just a crush that they had probably been dared to ask out. But now she only had seven days to get a date and she was almost wishing she had accepted an earlier offer. She could just go solo, but this was the first year both her friends had serious dates. She knew her friends would rather be slow dancing with their guys than with her. 

Maybe she should just bite the bullet and ask Max. That wouldn't be the worst thing in the world. If he said no, that would be the worst thing in the world.No, scratch that idea, he would say yes but the evening was sure to be full of long silences and awkward pauses, no thank you! Maybe she should just stay home, no one would really miss her. 

She groaned in frustration. This shouldn't be that important. She was not one of those girls whose life depended on her boyfriend or her outfit or her car. Liz reminded herself that other things were important "Like getting into Brown." She said out loud. That brought her back! She had studying to do. There wasn't a test planned for a while, but still. There was always work to do, she had to send in her application soon, she couldn't get consumed by silly teen politics. 

Liz concentrated on the book she was looking at. It was study hall and she opted to work in the library. She could do research for a paper she had to write over the next few weeks. She read 5 pages and closed the heavy book. It was no use, she just couldn't get into it.Just then Brad Palladino sat down next to her. "Hey, Liz."

"Hi, Brad."

"What's up?"

"_Trying_ to study! I can't concentrate." Liz complained

"Well, it's Monday. No one works on Monday." 

"Yea, everything should just start on Tuesday."

"No," Brad said seriously, "That would never work."

"Why not?

"Because then everyone would get bummed out on Tuesday. We'd get the Tuesday blues instead if the Monday blues. We'd end up pushing it back to Wednesday."

"Sounds good."

"While by the time we're done no one will ever work."

"Or they'll realize how hard it is to get into work over a weekend and we'd never rest." Liz offered.

"Oh, I like the way you think!"

Liz laughed, "So what can I do for you? Need notes or something?"

"No, I was just wondering if you were going to the dance with anyone?"

"Are you taking some sort of poll? No, I'm not going with anyone."

"Would you consider going with me?"

"Are you serious?"

"Um, yes." He sounded surprised at the question.

"Sorry, it's just—Aren't you dating Kimberly?"

"Yea, she dumped me. I just thought we would have fun together."

"Can I think about it?" She asked tentatively.

"Yea, but I need to know soon. The dance is only a week away.."

"Right, I understand. I'll tell you first thing tomorrow."

"Great." Brad got up to leave

"Brad?"

"Yea?"

"Thanks for asking."

"Thank you in advance for agreeing to go with me." He smiled at her and went back to his table. Liz couldn't help smiling; she got invited to the dance!

"What do you think, Isabel?" Liz had gotten home from school and called Isabel. She hadn't had time to talk to her or Maria in school and she needed to talk to a friend.

"You really want to know what I think, or do you want me to tell you what you want to hear?"

"You know I want your honest opinion, I wouldn't have called otherwise." Liz answered.

"I think you should go with my brother."

"We went over this, Isabel. He didn't ask."

"He was too shy! You ask him!" 

"Look, I'm not opposed to asking guys out, you know that. But he has never even _hinted _that he likes me more than a friend. I'm not sure how I fell about him yet. I don't want to actively pursue him if I'm undecided and he hasn't dropped any hints." Liz explained.

"Yea, I understand, especially when you put it like that. But I would love for you and Max to hook up! If you got married we'd be sisters in law! And if you had kids, they'd be beautiful. Well, they'd be beautiful if—"

"They were lucky enough to get some Isabel jeans." Liz finished for her, "I know. We've been over this."

"The dance is on Saturday, less than a week away. I hate to admit it, but it doesn't look like Max is going to ask you. And I hate admitting this even more, but I do understand your reluctance to make the first move. You could go solo, but why pass up a perfectly good hunk?" Isabel sighed in disappointment "Say yes to Brad."

"Thanks, Isabel. I just needed you to be on my side in this."

"I am. Come shopping with us on Wednesday. When you start planning for the dance it'll be great. Forget my dumb brother."

"All right, that sounds good. I'll talk to you soon, OK?"

"Yea, bye, Liz."

"Later, Isabel."

Isabel hung up the phone with disappointment. She could not believe how dumb Max was being. He walked in "What did Liz want?" He asked eagerly

"She wanted my opinion on something." She didn't want to tell him, it would only hurt him, but she knew he would find out eventually.

"On what?"

"She wanted to know if I thought she should go to the dance with Brad."

"Brad Palladino?"

"Yes."

"What did you say?"

"I said she should."

"Isabel! How could you! You know I like her."

"Yea, I do know you like her, I'm the only one that knows! We both know that you were never going to get the guts to ask her. What do you want her to do? Sit around waiting for you?"

"Brad Palladino?"

"Yup."

"Why would she pick him over me?"

"He asked."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I mean, I know I'll look amazing no matter what I wear," Maria said, admiring herself in a stunning blue dress in a floor-to-ceiling mirror. "The question is can I find a dress that makes me look even more amazing? Which brings up the question, is that even possible?"

"I knew you were going to be conceited," Isabel said, mocking Maria, "The question is, are you even more conceited in that dress? Which brings up the question, is that even possible?"

Maria laughed and hit her friend softly. "You'd be conceited, too, if you looked this good!"

"Uh-huh!" Isabel suddenly turned her attention to Liz who was sitting on a couch in the corner of the store, watching her friends with blank eyes. "Hello! Earth to Liz!"

"Huh? Oh, sorry guys! I guess my mind just wandered. "

"Daydreaming about Brad?' Maria asked, evilly

"No, not really." Liz admitted

"Then what?" Isabel asked eagerly

"Nothing, Ok?" Liz snapped. Isabel frowned, hurt by Liz's tone.. "Oh, I'm sorry, Isabel!" Liz said quickly "I didn't get any sleep last night. I guess I'm just overtired."

"If you say so." Isabel said doubtfully.

"Yes!" She gave her friend a hug. "Evil Liz has left the building, I swear.Forgive me?

'Well," Isabel pretended to think about it "Yea, I guess so."

"Good! Now, let's try and find a dress that will," Liz rolled her eyes "Make Maria even more amazing!"

"Yes!" Maria cried happily "Sounds like a plan."

_This is a dance!_ Liz reminded herself, _my first dance as a senior. I should be excited and scared and happy. Why do I feel like this is just a regular day? I'm shopping for beautiful dresses, with my two best friends in the world. Why do I feel like it's nothing? _

__"What do you think of this dress, Liz?" Maria asked, twirling for her friends benefit. 

"Um, not the one." Liz responded, "The peachy color is pretty, but it makes you look kinda yellow."

"Hmmm. I guess you're right, but I just love the butterflies all over it."

"Me, too. Isabel, why don't you ask someone if it comes in a different color? Maria, change into the purple one again, ok?"

"The one with the frills?" Maria crumpled up her face in annoyance.

"I know it wasn't your favorite, but your looked so beautiful. Humor me, ok?"

"Yea, ok." Maria went off to change and Isabel was off finding a saleswoman.

"Why don't I care?" Liz wondered to herself. "Maybe it's just not _real _for me yet. Isabel didn't get really excited until a few days ago. Maybe I'll get excited in a day or two. I am going with Brad Palladino!" Liz reminded herself, "He is sexy and smart and one of the most popular guys at school. And he asked _me. _I am going to have fun!" She quieted the little voice in her head that wondered if this was all a mistake. 

Max knocked twice on the door of the Parker's apartment and shifted from one foot to the other nervously. He was only here to pick up Isabel, but it still felt weird. Things hadn't been the same between him and Liz since Brad asked her to the dance. Not that they ever talked about it. Things just seemed...tense. 

Liz opened the door happily. Her hair was in a sloppy bun on top of her head and hair was spilling out everywhere. She was clad in a dirty pair of loose sweatpants that were rolled at the waist and a tight tank top that was obviously a size too small. She had chocolate stains everywhere and white streaks of flour in her hair. She had a line of icing from her ear to her cheekbone.Max thought she looked so good he found it a little hard to breathe. "Hey, Max! Come on in!" She led him inside and sat him down on a couch in the living room. "Sorry I'm such a mess, Isabel and I were just baking."

"Is that what girls do when they get together? Sit around and bake?"

"No, we usually have pillow fights and braid each others hair." She laughed to show she was kidding, "It's my dad's birthday today. I've made him a cake as a gift since I was a little girl." She shrugged her shoulders happily. "Tradition. Anyway, Isabel was helping me. Things got a little out of control."

Isabel burst in from the kitchen; she looked like the creature from the black lagoon. Chocolate was all in her hair, making her looking more like a brunette than the blond she was. Her shirt (which Max noticed wasn't really Isabel's) was soaked with God knows what and her jeans had white flour handprints all over."What happened to you?" Max demanded, horrified

She just shrugged "Apparently I'm not a baker."

"That's not true!" Liz said, "You're just not my kind of baker!"

"Wait, what?" Max asked, confused.

"Isabel wanted to measure everything exactly and count out each individual chocolate chip. I like to go by how it feels. If it's too stiff I add an egg. If it's too wet I add some flour."

"That's sick!" Isabel proclaimed loudly 

"It's not sick, Isabel. You're just too uptight."

"I am not uptight!" She screeched

"Sweetie, you are uptight." She turned to Max "We had a little power struggle. The cake won. We're almost finished, why don't you hang around for 10 more minutes until I take the cake out of the oven and help me decorate? It won't take long."

"We should get home, mom—"

"Mom will be Ok for half an hour Max! Come on, please?" 

"Yea, Max" Liz joined in "Pretty please?"

"With a cherry on top!"

"Fine, fine!" Max cried, giving in "But only half an hour."

"Thanks, Bro!" Isabel said happily.

"Yea, this is great. I hate decorating cakes alone. It's a joyous occasion, it should be shared with many!"

"You should seek professional help." Isabel advised.

"Isabel, I swear—"

"Hey, break it up!" Max instructed. "I'm beginning to see how chocolate ended up in your hair!"

"Yea, speaking of that, do you mind if I jump in the change?" Isabel asked, "Everything is starting to dry and that's uncomfortable. I want to get back in my on clothes. I should call mom, too and let her know we'll be a while."

"Ok, I guess—" Liz, said

"Great, I'll be out soon!" Isabel promised.

"All right, I'll see you in a few." 

"Yea, yea." Isabel said, already half way to Liz's room.

"Do you think this is my sister's clever way of giving us a few minutes alone?" Max asked

Liz laughed "Probably! That girl is bad. She treats us like we're all her pawns." They sat uncomfortably for a minute. "Um, how is work?"

"Oh, Ok. There are a lot of nice people working at the Olive Garden. But a lot of people quit last week, they just wanted a summer job, so it's a little crazy. I'm working very long hours."

"I'm sure once you hire some new people it will all calm down."

"Yea, I want to pay more attention to school."

"I know what you mean. A girl who works at _Eat, Drink and Be Merry _quit and it's impossible to find anyone new right now so I've been a working girl. It's nice, but for the first few weeks of school I like to concentrate on academics.I had to beg someone to work the counter so I could go to the welcome back dance."

"You're going with Brad right?"

"Yea, it'll be cool. Are you going?"

"Isabel bought me a ticket, but I don't know if I'll use it."

"You should! It'll be fun. No one's really taking this seriously. I mean, it's not like prom, we're all just going with friends, you won't be left out."

"Maybe." There was an awkward pause. 

"I'll go check on the cake." Liz retreated to the kitchen and opened the oven to see if the cake was done, though she was sure it needed a while longer. She stuck a long toothpick in it anyway, just to make sure. When it came up with some wet batter she closed the oven door and decided it really needed about 15 more minutes.She and Max never had any trouble talking before, well before everything. Suddenly things were tense and strange. She reluctantly left the kitchen and went back to make small talk with Max till Isabel came out of the shower.

Liz found Max watching MTV on the couch. She sat down on the other end of the sofa. "Oh, I love this song." Uncle Kracker was playing. Liz didn't really love the song, but it was much better than uncomfortable silence.

Isabel appeared a few minutes later and sat down on the couch in between them. She watched TV, happily insulting the artists' voices, outfits, videos and lyrics till Max and Liz were cracking up. The buzzer for the cake rang. 

"It's ready!" Liz cried happily. "Great!" They made their way to the kitchen and Liz took the cake out of the oven. "It's going to need to cool," She explained, "Let's get out the decorations and then it'll be cool enough." Liz, Isabel and Max dove into the fridge pulling out every possible candy that could be found on a cake.When they were finished they had a huge pile of goodies, varying from pop rocks to red hots. 

"I think we have every kind of candy known to mankind." Isabel said.

"I have a sweet tooth." Liz shrugged.

"Just one?" Max commented dryly.

"_Anyway_," Liz said pointedly "We have a lot to choose from. First let's put on frosting. What flavor? Vanilla or chocolate? Both are good bases."

"I say vanilla." Isabel offered. "It's easier to have a white back round if you want a really intricate design."

"Sounds good, Isabel.Max, what do you think?"

"Whatever. This is your department."

"Fine, ignoring the sexist pig, we'll go with vanilla." Isabel decided.

"Ok, what do we want to do with it? Any ideas?" 

"I have one." Max said.

"The sexist pig has an idea, shoot." Isabel teased.

"What if we did a picture of your dad? We could draw it in frosting and make hair out of chocolate sprinkles and a mouth out of red hots." Max suggested.

"That's a really great idea…for a guy." Isabel laughed

"It's brilliant! Dad will love it!" Liz said, "Let's get started!" She grabbed a large container of frosting and two spatulas. "I'll work on the frosting with Max, Isabel you start dividing up the candy. If it can be used to draw my dad put it in a pile. If not, stash it in the bottom drawer of the fridge."

"You got it!" Isabel agreed. She started going through the candy diligently.

"I'll take the sides of the cake," Liz said to Max, "They're harder. You do the top, ok?"

"Sounds good." They started to work. Liz easily frosted the sides, covering all of it, and getting very little on the tray. Max was having trouble, the cake was still a little warm and it kept coming up with the frosting. She reached over and patted down the problem area with her spatula. "So you're not great at icing. It's ok, I'll show you." She took a glob of icing and expertly spread it over the cake. "It's all in the wrist," she joked. "You try." Max did, but he couldn't get it to work. Liz reached over and put her hand over his, "Like this." She positioned herself comfortably so she could guide Max's hand, but also had a firm grip on the spatula. "You have to press down while you do it," She swept the icing over the cake, applying pressure, forcing the icing to stick to the cake. "See? All in the wrist." She smiled and went over to Isabel, and started looking through the pile she made.

It was hard for Max to be mere inches away from Liz in a very hot, very small kitchen. But with her hand over his, lining herself up behind him so most of their bodies touched was torture. He had held his breath as she helped him frost the cake. Max hoped he couldn't tell how nervous he was, how he was shaking slightly, how she had the most innerving affect on him. He faced her, a little embarrassed, but she just smiled at him and went on talking with Isabel about how the cake should look.

Liz pointed to a picture on the fridge, "This is my dad. I'll draw the outline with frosting then we'll just color it in with candy."

"Great!" Isabel agreed, "Let's get started."

Half an hour later, the three friends stood over a magnificent cake. The picture of Liz's father had evolved into more of a caricature than a portrait, but it was unmistakably him."This is so amazing you guys!" Liz shrieked. "This is without a doubt the best cake I've ever made. Thank you so much for your help! I couldn't have done it without you."

"Not a problem, Liz," Isabel said, "I'm glad it came out. It was touch and go for a while there."

"Yea, and by the way, screaming out 'code blue' does very little good." Max said, rolling his eyes.

"It turned out great despite everything," Liz said, trying to avoid an argument. "I love it so much."

"Yea, you have to take pictures." Isabel said, wrapping the cake in tinfoil.

"I will! And I'll give you two copies! You did an awesome job!" She picked the cake up and putting it safely in the fridge. Liz murmured mostly to herself, "Dad will love this."

Isabel looked pained for a moment, overhearing her friend, "We'd better go."

"Yea," Max agreed, looking at the time, "I hope mom isn't worried."

"Ok, thanks again," Liz hugged Isabel, and after a moment of hesitation gave Max a half hug. "Drive safe. I'll see you later."

"Bye!" Isabel called, walking out the door. She and Max walked slowly to the car, both lost in thought. Isabel buckled her seatbelt and turned to look out the window. Max started driving, the car silent for a few minutes.

He finally broke the silence by asking, "What's wrong Isabel?"

She turned to face him, her eyes wet with unshed tears, "I miss Daddy.' 

Max looked back at the road, "Me, too."

"Are you serious?" Liz screamed into the phone

"Sorry, Liz." Brad said.

"It is two days before the dance! I bought a dress! I don't even have a ticket, you were going to get them."

"It's not like I planned this—"

"No, you did plan it! You planned it with me!"

"I can't help that Kimberly asked me to go with her, what was I supposed to say?"

"That you already had a date!" Liz yelled.

"Well, hindsight is 20/20."

"Maybe it would have been good for you to turn her down, you wouldn't be the sad sack who walks around the school completely whipped!" With that she slammed down the phone. 

"What am I going to do?" Liz wondered out loud. "The dance is in 48 hours and I don't even have a ticket!" She groaned loudly in frustration "That bastard. Standing me up." She picked up the phone and dialed 7 familiar numbers. She needed to complain and for that there was only one great person.

"Hello?'

"Maria!" Liz exclaimed happily

"What is it Liz?"

"You will not believe what that S.O.B, Brad did today."

"Proposed marriage?' Maria asked.

"No, he dumped me for Kimberly!"

"The waif with the obviously dyed blond hair?"

"Yes! She's evil and he's taking her instead of me." Liz whined. 

"Then he is a blind moron," Maria said assuredly.

"I knew I kept you around for a reason." Liz said, smiling. She had felt really bad, but talking to Maria made it all a little better. "I just feel so dumb. I have to tell everyone that Brad is going with Kimberly, and not me. And I don't even have a ticket!"

"All right, calm down! First of all, Isabel is in student council, she can hook you up with a ticket. Second, you don't need a date. You can hang out with me and Michael and Isabel and Alex."

"I'll be a fifth wheel! That's so bad!"

"Well, there is one thing you can do…"

"What?" Liz asked, already knowing what it was.

"You could ask Max."


	5. The Dance

CHAPTER 5: The Dance

CHAPTER 5: The Dance

Isabel sat at her kitchen table making a to do list for the week when the phone rang. "Hello?" She said absently and wrote 'buy purple nail polish' on her list.

"Isabel?" Liz asked, "It's me!"

"Hey, Liz. What can I do for you?" She crossed out 'buy conditioner' she could use Max's for a week or two and use the money to buy the nail polish and a glitter topcoat.

"Do you still have some dance tickets available?' 

"Yea. Actually, I think we're still selling them before homeroom, but I can get you one if you need it. Just pay me the money back later."

"Thanks so much! I'm getting into school late tomorrow and Friday; I'm working the early shift so I'll miss homeroom."

"What's up? Didn't Brad already buy you a ticket?'

"Yea, he's using it on Kimberly."

"That jerk! Let me guess, she agreed to take him back and he decided she would be a better date than you."

"Something like that."

"Which proves he's on drugs." 

"Yea, um, thanks for hooking me up with tickets."

"Not a problem, can I do anything else for you?'

"Yea," Liz swallowed, "Put your brother on."

Isabel left the phone and Liz heard muffled rustling and voices on the other end. God, this was a bad idea! Before she could change her mind, Liz heard Max's warm voice on the phone. "Liz? What's up?"

"Hi, Max. How are you?"

"Um, ok. You?" 

"Not so great. Brad is going with Kimberly to the dance."

"Oh, then what are you going to do?" Max asked, confused.

"That's my problem. I don't have a date."

"Oh."

Liz cursed him silently. He couldn't make this any easier? He couldn't understand where this was going and ask her?Or at the very least send her a hint? "So…would you maybe like to go with me?"

"Me?"

"Yea. And I don't want you to think you're, like, my safety date or anything. I think we'd have fun. Um, do you want to go?" Liz asked, nervously

"Sure!" Max replied excitedly

"Really?"

"Yea, it'll be fun."

"Oh, great! Great. Well, um, we're all meeting at my house at 7:30, well, Isabel will fill you in."

"Yea, right." There was an awkward pause. 

"I'll see you Saturday." Liz said.

"Yea, Saturday." Max repeated. "Bye."

"Bye, Max." Liz hung up the phone.

"Well? Isabel demanded, running up to Max, "What happened?"

"She asked me to go with her to the dance."

"Really?" Isabel screamed, "That's so wonderful! Oh, this is so cool! My brother and my best friend are going out—"

"We're not going out, Isabel," Max said sternly "She asked me to a dance because her date dumped her. We're not together or anything."

"Well, big brother," Isabel said seriously. "You're just going to have to charm her out of her mind at the dance. But don't worry, I'll be more than happy to help you out."

"Oh, God!" Max said. But really, he was thrilled. He was going to the dance with Liz Parker! 

Isabel looked at Max seriously, "This is pretty great, huh?"

"Yea," Max smiled "This is really great."

Isabel gave him a half hug and smiled devilishly "Now, let's see if we can't find you something decent to wear."

At 9:30 Liz was putting the finishing touches on her make-up and giving her hair one more coat of hairspray when the doorbell rang. She smiled and smoothed the wrinkles out of the long ice blue dress she had bought. She loved the low dip in the front that showed off the swell of her breasts. There was a high slit that Liz thought was a little much, but it was a classy dress, it had long sleeves and a skirt that grazed the floor. 

She heard her mother downstairs, letting everyone inside. Liz hurried down the stairs to meet her friends. She reached the big group and jumped in with happy chatter and compliments. Mrs. Parker lined the group up to snap a few pictures, which only fed the flurry of activity. Liz hadn't even greeted Max properly; she felt a wave of guilt. He was doing her a favor and she couldn't even say a decent hello. She leaned against him a little, and turned to smile at him. She felt a little pressure on her waist, where Mrs. Parker had placed Max's hand. For a moment everything was ok. 

Eventually the initial excitement died down. The couples seemed to pair up and take a step back, for a moment they were all lost in their own worlds. Max picked a small box off the table. "This is for you," He said, handing her a wrist corsage.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" It was a flower Liz didn't recognize, but it was almost the exact same color of her dress.

"Isabel helped me pick it out." 

"It's perfect." She took it out of the box and slipped it onto her hand, "Thanks."

"No problem,"

"And thanks for coming with me, it's much more fun to go with someone, I appreciate it." Liz said.

"You look really nice," Max said, unsure how to respond.

"Thank you," Liz said, smiling broadly "You look great yourself." 

"Thanks," Max said shyly. There was a moment of silence, which Liz gratefully accepted to admire her friends more closely. 

Isabel had turned what was once a little back dress into a type of cocktail dress. It was short and a little low cut, with three-quarter sleeves and a light film covering it. Her hair was piled on top of her hear with butterfly clips everywhere. It was a work of art. Her make-up was sparse, except for her eyes, which looked dark and deep with a thick outline of mascara and dusty eye shadow.

Maria was the opposite of her friend. Her hair swung loose around her shoulders with fake flowers woven through it. She had found the dress she liked so much in a light purple color that accented her coloring. The dress was plain, but had dragonflies in glitter all over. She looked like a doll, her lips were a deep cranberry color, outlined in mauve and her eyes were colored with a light purple that was the same shade as her dress. She, too, was beautiful.

The guys all looked dashing in their suits. Max was dressed up in a dark blue suit with a pale blue shirt and a tie with swirls in every shade of blue. Alex was a bit more casual, he had black pants and white button down shirt and a black blazer. Michael was clad in black pants a gray shirt and black jacket. They all looked great. Liz smiled at her picture perfect friends. 

"All right, lovebirds!" Isabel called "If we don't get going soon we'll be late."

"Yea," Maria agreed, "Let's get going."

"How many cars are we taking?" Liz asked.

"Maria and I are going in my car," Michael said "I guess the rest of you," nodding to Alex, Maria, Liz and Max "are going in another car."

"We can take my mom's car," Liz offered, "Apparently Michael's car is for serious couples only."Maria blushed and Isabel laughed, even Alex and Max chuckled.

"Whatever, let's go" Maria said. 

"Bye, Mom," Liz said, giving her mother a kiss on the cheek, "Tell Daddy I said good-bye. I'll be home by 1:30." She followed everyone out the door and piled into the cars. She got in the drivers seat and Max sat in the passenger seat. Isabel and Alex sat together in the backseat laughing over something Liz and Max couldn't hear. Liz looked over at Max, and smiled. This felt right, the six of them together. They all made each other a little better. 

"This is nice, huh?" Liz asked Max.

"What?" Max questioned, smiling

"This!" Liz took her hand off the steering wheel long enough to wave her hand around the car "You and me going to a dance together! Our two best friends in the backseat laughing. Our other best friends off somewhere doing God-knows-what before they meet us at the dance. It's great! Young adulthood at it's best. It's like, I don't know, like a commercial or something. Everything's great for a few minutes. If this was a commercial I guess I would reach into my purse and pull out a coke or something. It's nice, huh?"

"Yea," Max agreed, "It's real nice." They shared a secretive smile and drove on to the dance.

When they arrived at the hall that the school rented out everyone eagerly hurried out. They opened the double doors and rock music blared out. "Party!" Isabel cried

Liz laughed, and pointed to a long row of tables along the back wall "Let's put our stuff down, that was we won't have to worry about it." Liz called to be heard over the music. The quartet walked through the thick crowd of dancers to the wall where everyone set down tickets and the girls deposited their purses. Isabel and Liz sat down on the chairs and to the guy's amazement, started taking off their shoes. 

"What are you doing?" Alex asked, stunned

"I am_ not _dancing in these horrid shoes all night! That would make my poor little feet sore for _days_." In her stocking feet she slid towards him "See? This is much better. Come on!" She grabbed Alex's hand and pulled him toward the dance floor. She turned to Liz and her brother "We'll stay close and we'll check by here every few songs. Look for us when Maria and Michael finally drag their asses in here, OK?"

"Yea, sounds good. Have fun!" Liz yelled. "Later!" She turned to Max "And then there were two! You wanna dance?"

"I'm not really good at dancing," Max hedged.

"Well, you have to at least try!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him out to the dance floor, moving in time to the beat of the music that practically made the building shake.When she found a space on the dance floor big enough for two people to comfortably move she stopped and started dancing. For a moment Max just stood staring at her. She_ really _got into the music! Liz seemed to have forgotten everything and was doing what the music told her, every inhibition was gone and she was just moving.She stopped for a moment and looked at Max, who was still staring. Her face was already slightly flushed with a healthy pink glow. 

"What's up Max?" She asked breathlessly

"I can not do that." Max responded. Liz laughed.

"Ok," She instructed, "I'll help you through it." She put her hands on his waist and showed him how to move. "See?" She asked, forcing his hips to move to the rhythm. "This isn't so bad, right?" She clasped his hands and danced, holding onto him, guiding him. 

"I guess not." 

Maria came up behind Liz just then. "Hey! You two look like you're having fun!" 

"Hi, Maria! Yea, we are. I love dances." Liz said

"Yea, I know. Max, good luck." Maria teased.

"Thanks, I guess" Max said.

"So you're looking a little less than perfect." Liz noted, taking in the wrinkles on Maria's dress and the slight disarray of her hair. "Did you and Michael have a nice trip?"

"That, my dear, is none of your business." Maria replied primly.

"Whatever. You know I'll get the details out of you." Liz laughed

Michael came up to them, "All right, Isabel showed me where to put our stuff. Let's dance." He grabbed Maria's arm and pulled her softly.

"Ok, I'm there." Maria waved and followed Michael.

"Meet us at the table in a few songs." Liz called after them

"Right, Parker," Michael replied and winked "We might join you."

Liz smiled and turned back to Max "I'm glad there here, now we can relax and—"

"Party!" Someone yelled from across the room.

"Yea," Liz said, "Party!" She and Max laughed and continued to dance.

About 5 songs later Liz declared breathlessly, "I need to sit down." She waved her hand in front of her face to cool off. Sweat glistened on her forehead and her breathing was slightly labored. 

"Yea, you were really dancing." Max noted. Liz hadn't stopped moving in 20 minutes. "Let's find everyone and get a drink and maybe some food."

"Ok!" She grabbed Max's hand and wove her way through the crowd that had become even denser since when they first arrived. They finally got to the table and found Michael, Maria, Alex and Isabel sitting there with drinks and talking.

"Finally!" Isabel said when her brother and friend came into view "We've been wondering when you would show up!"

"Liz couldn't stop dancing" Max explained.

"Yea, I know. She's like that," Maria explained.

"I am right here!" Liz exclaimed

"Oh, don't worry, Parker," Michael chimed in "We're even worse when we talk behind your back."

"Goody." She said sarcastically. She sat down heavily, "I am in desperate need of refreshment. I need something to drink!"

"I'll get it," Max offered. "What do you want?"

"Whatever," Liz shrugged "As long as it's cold."

"Coming up!" Max left to get her a drink.

"So, how's it going, you guys?" Liz asked.

"Great" Alex said, "Isabel is doing a good job keeping up with me!"

"Excuse me!" Isabel said, "I happen to be a great dancer!" 

_All for you_ by Janet Jackson came on. "I love this song!" Liz cried. She looked over at Max talking to some guy by the drinks. "When's Max getting back?"

"I'll dance with you," Alex offered. Liz looked at Isabel for approval

"Go for it!" Isabel said, "Show him I'm a better dancer than you."

"All right, let's do this!" She stood up and held her hand out to Alex who took it and they made their way to the dance floor. Alex was a great dancer and Liz was thrilled to tear it up with someone who mirrored her passion for dancing. 

"They're really good!" Maria commented.

"Yea," Isabel agreed, "Liz can dance!"

Max walked up with two drinks and a plate of snacks. "Where's Liz?" Isabel pointed to where Alex and Liz were mildly grinding on the dance floor. "Oh." 

Liz and Alex ended up dancing for 3 songs while their friends rested. They got more comfortable with each other after every song.They seemed to know how to move so that they looked good_ together_. Max watched his best friend bitterly. He should be out there with Liz. Maria seemed to understand Max's discomfort and after a questioning glance at Michael asked Max to dance. Michael and Isabel watched their friends for a moment before smiling and going out to the dance floor together. 

The six friends danced in a group for a long time. They danced in a circle, sometimes by themselves, and every combination possible, but everyone agreed that Liz and Alex were the best.There were some slow songs where the couples held each other close and swayed to the music and some fast songs where everything disappeared except each other.

Before they knew it, the DJ was announcing the last song of the night and _never had a dream come true _by S Club 7 came on. "I can't believe it's midnight already!" Liz said, slipping into Max's arms for the last dance of the night. She rested her head on his broad shoulder and looked at her friends. Maria had buried her head in Michael's chest and was smiling happily; he rested his head in her hair and looked peaceful. Isabel and Alex were staring into each other's eyes, smiling knowingly. Liz looked up at Max, he took her hand that he was holding and put it on his shoulder and wrapped his free hand around her waist. Liz shivered in delight; she loved when guys did that. She knew something was happening to all of them. Their lives were changing; they were making room for each other. 

"Max?" Liz whispered.

"Yea?"

"I just wanted you to know that I will remember tonight for the rest of my life." Liz admitted

"Me, too." 

Liz yawned and slowly opened the door to the apartment. She was beyond tired. She was still carrying her shoes and her hair was a mess, it felt gross from all the salt air blowing at her. Her dress was becoming very uncomfortable and she had a run in her stockings, on the bottom of her feet from walking around so much without shoes. It was just before 1:30. The dance had ended over an hour ago, but no one could bear to leave. They went to the beach and they sat on the hood of the cars and talked and admired the moon over the ocean. Alex even found some diner that was still open and bought ice cream from everyone. But at 1:00 everyone admitted it was finally time to let the night end.Maria and Michael drove off and Alex drove the Parker's car, dropping off Max and Isabel, then pulled up to his house and said goodbye to Liz. She drove home, trying desperately not to fall asleep at the wheel. She sighed in relief when she saw the familiar bookstore ahead. 

Her mom and dad were waiting up for her. They tried to make it look like they just happened to be awake, but Liz knew it was for her benefit. If her parent's had their way they would be in bed by 7:30 most nights. "Did you have fun, Darling?" Her dad asked, putting down his newspaper.

"Yea, Dad. I had a lot of fun."

"Good, Sweetheart." Her mom said, "I know you were looking forward to this dance."

"Yes, and it's just the first month of school!" It would be a good year, Liz knew. It would be hard, with a lot of drama; there were SATs and college applications ahead. But she had the strangest feeling that as long as she was with her friends it would all be okay somehow.

She made her way to her room slowly, fighting back exhaustion. Liz had plenty of energy with her friends, but as soon as she stopped the fact that she was tired caught up with her. She took off her dress, reverently hanging it up in her closet and depositing her shoes carefully on their shelf. Then she collapsed into bed, clad in a bra and underwear, without bothering to wash off her makeup, just dreaming of her wonderful night.

Sunday was very anticlimactic. It was silly, Liz knew, to think that everything would be different after a dance. Just because you dressed up and danced and everything was magical for 3 hours did not mean your life had changed. But Liz was always a little disappointed when she woke up the morning after a dance and found that everything was once again boring and plain and the magic had escaped overnight.

She got up and stumbled to the full-length mirror on her closet door. She had black rings under her eyes from mascara and her lips were chapped from the lipstick that never got washed off. "Great." She muttered. "I'm so not a morning person." She showered, ridding herself of the horrible raccoon eyes and dressed in old clothes. She grudgingly pulled out her books and did the homework that was due on Monday and cleaned her room, as her dad demanded it was clean at least one day a week.When she was done with chores she pulled out some old movies and relaxed into pretend romance. But instead of putting one in the VCR, she turned on her _Footloose _CD, she put the last song on repeat and sang along to the familiar words about a dance. "Feels so strange, my life is about to change," Liz sang softly, "I know just how she feels. It's what happens when you're wearing heels!"

Monday Liz and Maria walked into school brightly. School was a drag, but after a good weekend it seemed more bearable. The day was uneventful, classes were brutal, but in most cases interesting. When school ended Liz decided to stay after and do some of her homework on the bleachers overlooking the football field. She had lived in New Mexico for forever, but some days the beauty astounded her. It would be nice to spend an hour or two in the sunshine before she had to go to work. 

Maria and Michael were waiting by her locker. "Hey, Liz!" Maria said as Liz approached them.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I forgot if I was working the 5 to 7 shift or the 7 to 9, I figured you would remember, cuz we're working the same one."

"The 5 to 7. I'm glad you'll be there too, you liven things up." Liz smiled

"You mean I cover for you and you can go off doing your own thing." Maria corrected

"That too." Liz winked. "I was going to hang out for an hour or so and do some homework on the bleachers, want to join me? It's such a beautiful day?"

"Sounds good." Michael said "I even have a some baseballs and a glove or two in my locker from gym, I did baseball last semester."

"Honestly, you're the only person I know who didn't get his gym credits out of the way freshman year." Liz teased.

"Bite me, Parker." Michael responded

"Isn't that Maria's job?" Liz responded

"Hey!" Maria cried "Don't bring me into your insults." She punched Liz in the arm softly. 

Isabel came up to them. "Hey, all." 

"Hi, Isabel." Liz responded. "What's going on?"

"Liz, can I borrow your notes from science? I spaced a little and I need them." Isabel asked.

"Um, yea, just be careful and get them back to me before class tomorrow." Liz responded

"No, sweat."

"Hey, Isabel," Maria said, "We're all gonna hang out at the football field for an hour or so. Why don't you join us? The more the merrier!"

"Sounds good. Can Alex and Max join us? I need to run errands with the car and Max needs to be dropped off for work at 5. And Alex has nothing better to do."

"Yea," Michael said, "Bring 'em on! Otherwise it's me and the girls." 

"Great! I'll go tell them! I'll meet you in the bleachers in 5 minutes." Isabel said, hurrying away to get her brother and his friend.

They all met up on the highest bleacher a few minutes later after putting books away and doing their last minute things. There was a platform above the highest balcony that they could rest their books on while sitting backwards on the uncomfortable metal benches. After a few minutes the guys gave up any pretense of studying and were throwing around a baseball on the spacious field. The girls chatted about nothing and worked on their homework. But after 20 minutes they got envious of the guys laughing and messing around the closed their textbooks and joined them on the field.

The guys put down the baseball at their arrival and went to greet them as the girls made their way to the field. "Hey," Alex greeted them, "Come with us! We want to show your something." Alex, Michael and Max ushered the unsuspecting girls to the edge of the building. The ground had been torn up exposing rows of pipes. 

"That's the sprinkler system," Alex explained, "One of the pipes burst and the school has to replace it. They had to dig this up to put in a new pipe."

"Fascinating," Maria commented. "Why did you want to show up this?"

"Look closer," Alex instructed, "There are snails and worms and Michael even saw a snake."

"Gross!" Isabel said, "In case you forgot, we're girls. Girls don't like that."

Liz grinned, "Where's a snail?" She didn't mind snails or slugs, her cousins had been throwing worms at her for years. She wouldn't mind picking one up to gross out her friends. Liz scanned the wet dirt eagerly. She didn't notice Max coming up behind her. He grabbed her around the waist and pushed her forward. She screamed loudly, not realizing that he was holding onto her, keeping her from falling. 

"Oh my God!" Liz cried when she realized she was safe. She grabbed his hands that still held her waist and clutched them fiercely. She realized her friends were laughing and teasing her. She smiled too, but for a moment she had been sure she was going to fall. She loosened the pressure of her hands on Max's, still needing them there for a moment to ensure her that it was ok.

Liz moved to let his hands go, she was Ok now, she only needed them for a moment. But then she felt the heat of them through her clothes, she felt his fingers pressed into her hips. She felt how strong his hands were and she felt how nice it was for her back to be against his chest. She felt him and realized he felt nice.

Max couldn't believe how hard Liz screamed when he tipped her forward. Really, it was a good joke, anything that got such a reaction was a good joke. He knew it was a little mean, but he couldn't help it! She was leaning over, unsteady on her feet and right in front of him. He had pushed her forward before he knew what he was doing. The only thing he was thinking if when he grabbed her waist and pushed her was freaking her out. And it had worked surprisingly well. Of course Max lifted her back up and held onto her for a minute while she calmed herself down. She reached her hands back and held tightly onto his for a minute, still a little wigged out. He fought back the urge to laugh; she took it a little too seriously. He noticed that she relaxed, her grip loosened and she was a more steady on her feet. But she still held onto him. Then, her grip changed. It was softer, lighter, it was a touch for the simple joy of touching. She held onto him because she wanted to, not to assure herself that she wasn't going to hit water. Funny how his heart sped up just as her heart slowed down. Her hand rested lightly on his for one more second and she let go and started to move away. He grabbed her hand, again an action he hadn't thought about. He pulled her to him, her back against his chest. What had happened in the space of a few seconds?

"Liz?" He whispered "Go out with me?"

"Yes." She replied simply. _So_, she thought, _maybe there is a little magic left over from the dance!_


	6. The Date

CHAPTER 6: THE DATE

CHAPTER 6: THE DATE

Max pulled the car to a stop in front of Liz's house. God, he couldn't believe this was happening! He was amazed that he had actually asked her out and even more amazed that she said yes. Max stepped out of the car and walked up to the door. This had to be a dream.

Liz was waiting for Max on the bench next to the entrance of the bookstore. She wanted him to come to the door, but she didn't want him inside. Her parents were working hard with the books and she was sure if she had told them she was going out with a boy they would have dropped everything to meet him and embarrass her. So she told them she was going out with friends and slipped out without them noticing. She stood up when she saw him step out of the jeep. He looked great. Max had on worn khakis and a blue polo shirt; Liz thought he was amazing. 

Max sucked in his breath sharply when Liz stood up to greet him. He knew she would look beautiful. But she seemed to get more so every day. She had on a simple skirt and a small man's shirt with a crotched vest. He kissed her on the cheek, "Hey."

"Hey, yourself."She smiled at him, "Where are we going?"

"Sweet Tomato. Is that ok?"

"That's great! Italian! Yummy!" Max grabbed her hand and led her to his car. This was all too much. Liz hadn't realized how important this would all be, it was just a date. She had been on a few dates, nothing exciting happened; she didn't care too much about it. But that it was Max who came to pick her up made it all more. More everything, more exciting, more scary, more fun. She wondered if it was all a dream.

Liz took a big bite of lasagna and chewed it happily. Sweet Tomato made the best lasagna; Liz came as much as possible and ordered lasagna every time. A long strand of cheese was still connected to the lasagna, so she twirled it around on her fork until it broke off and ate that as well. Max was watching her, an amused smile on her face.

Liz grinned sheepishly. "Maria always gives me a hard time about how I act on dates. She says I should eat nicely and leave plenty of food on the side of my plate." She looked guiltily at the mostly eaten lasagna. "I suppose I should. But this is lasagna. All rules are off!" 

Max was a little taken aback by her casual manner. Not that he minded, he was just amazed that she could treat this dinner like any other. Max hated to admit it, but he was scared out of his mind. He had no idea what to say or do or how to act. She looked at him questioningly. He realized she was nervous, too. She was just better at hiding it. He smiled "I agree. It would be a shame to waste a perfectly good lasagna." She smiled at him.

"Here!" She said, shoving a forkful in his mouth "Taste!" He coughed and she laughed. "Good?"

Max took a long sip of water, "The best!" 

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence. Liz knew that there would be at some point, she was relieved that most of the date had gone well, filled with happy conversation. But the air was filled with…something. They were both expecting something but neither knew what it was. "So…" Liz said.

"So…What?"

There was something to say! Liz knew there was something they could say that would make the weird feelings go away. She just had no idea what that was. She was filled with this strange, scary need. What made it even more peculiar was that the need was for Max. How had things all of a sudden gone out of her control? It was too much. There was something, her brain was trying to tell her something, what was it? Oh, it hit her. 

She leaned over and Max leaned in, too. It was so strange that their bodies knew what to do when their minds were so blank. The only other person Liz could do that with was Maria. And Maria had been her best friend forever! It had taken them years to be able to understand what the other wanted or needed without words. Their lips met softly, sweetly. Something went off in her brain, some understanding exploded. She pulled back and looked at Max and they both blushed lightly. _Silly, _a voice in her head said, _that's what love is._

When they were in the car Liz felt more relaxed. Her dad always said she was like a puppy on car rides, excited about everything and happy out of her mind. She had grown out of it a little, but something about feeling the wind in her hair, about being in a vehicle as powerful as a car seemed exciting. She couldn't help letting out a little sigh of happiness. Max looked over at her quizzically and she smiled "I love cars." 

"That's…that's kinda strange, Liz."

"It's a quirk. Quirks make people interesting."

"Whatever you say," he rolled his eyes at her and she punched him softly. She leaned over and cranked up the radio.

"Fine, be that way. Christina Aguilera, Joe, and NSYNC will keep me company." Liz said, haughtily and stuck out her tongue when Max just laughed. A Back Street Boys song blared out and Liz sang along at the top of her lungs. Max watched her, slightly horrified. 

"What are you doing?" He asked

"Singing!" Liz cried, "But if you can't even recognize it then I should _really_ work on my voice!"

"No, it's not that," Max protested, "It's just…"

"What?" Liz demanded. "Doesn't Isabel do this?"

"Sing NSYNC songs at the top of her lungs in my car? No." Max answered

"Ok, first of all, this is not NSYNC this is Back Street boys—"

"Like there's a difference!" Max interrupted her.

"Ok, so Max is not the biggest fan of boy bands. Check." She smiled at him "And second of all, I am sure that Isabel, at some time or another, has sung along loudly to a boy band."

"Not in this car." Max said, "Thank God for that!"

"Oh, that's mean. Look, this is something girls have to do. Just like we have to paint nails at sleepovers and pig out on ice cream while we watch beauty pagents." Liz explained, turning down the radio.

"Really?" Max asked.

"No," Liz said "I just said that to throw you off. At sleepovers girls talk in intimate detail about boys. Like for example, I know that right now you are wearing black socks even though you are not wearing any black. How do I know this? Isabel called ahead before you arrived and told me little unimportant things." She was joking, she hadn't talked to Isabel since school. But it would probably make Max laugh. They pulled up to a red light and Max pulled up the cuff of his pants, revealing black socks. Liz tried not to laugh. 

"That is so weird."

"What you want to know is, am I a good witch or am I a bad witch?" Liz joked, playing on The Wizard Of Oz, her favorite movie, though everyone she knew grew out of it long ago.

"That was dumb luck," Max said. "Isabel didn't call you, you just guessed right." He paused, "Didn't you?"

Liz put on her best poker face, "I'll never tell!" She cranked up the radio again, and sang along to the last chorus of the song, "Cuz I want it that way!" She flipped through the stations absently, trying to find a good song. "It wasn't me" by Shaggy came on. "I love this song! It's degrading to women, but I love it anyway! Max, I _dare_ you to sing along."

Max laughed, "You dare me?" 

"Yes!" Liz answered, "She caught me on the counter, saw me banging on the sofa, I even let her in the shower, she even caught me on camera!" Max rolled his eyes. "She saw the marks on my shoulder—"

"It wasn't me!" Max said. 

"Heard the words that I told her."

"It wasn't me."

"Heard the screams getting louder," Liz laughed

"It wasn't me," Max proclaimed innocently.

"She stayed until it was over," she informed Max, "I tried to keep her from what she was about to see, why should she believe me when I told her it wasn't me?"

Max surprised Liz by continuing to sing. After the final it wasn't me the Shaggy sang very quickly and in a weird voice, but Max kept up and said every word. "make sure she knows it's not you and lead her on da right prefix whenever you should see her make da gigolo flex as funny as it be by you, it not that complex seein is believin so you better change your specs you know she not gonna be worrying bout things from the past hardly recollecting and then she'll go to noontime mass Rik-boy your answer: go over there but if she pack a gun you know you better run fast" He stopped singing when Liz cracked up. "What's so funny?" He asked

"That was awesome! I only know, like, 3 words from Shaggy's part! I'm like dum da da dum, specs, dum da da dum, answer. But you knew all of it, and you even got Shaggy's voice down! I'm so impressed!"

"Yea," Max said sheepishly, "Alex downloaded the CD for me off Napster. I listen to it a lot."

"That was too cool. No one I know knows Shaggy's part." Liz Simpson's high, breathy voice burst out from the speakers. "Oh, this is _Irresistible_!"

"That's the name of that song, or that's what the song is?" Max asked.

"You don't know the song _Irresistible_? My God! What is Isabel doing?"

Max shrugged, "We usually listen to my music or country with mom."

"Ok, well, listen to it! It's a great song!" She started singing along to the radio, "But he's irresistible, Up close and personal, Now inescapable, I can hardly breath, More than just physical Deeper than spiritual, His ways are powerful, Irresistible to me. Oh, I can hardly breathe." 

"Wow," Max breathed, Liz was sitting next to him, eyes half closed, swaying as much as she could to the music with her seatbelt on. Her voice was low and breathy as she sang along to the music.

"Don't you think I'm trying to tell my heart what's right? That I should really say goodnight, but I just can't stop myself falling. Maybe I tell him I feel the same, That I don't wanna play no game, Cuz when I feel his arms wrapped around me, I know I'm meant to say no. But he's irresistible!" She glanced at Max who was looking back and forth between her and the road. "So on a scale of 1 to 10 how would you rate this date?"

"What kinda question is that?" Max demanded

"Well, what kinda answer is that?" Liz retorted

"Why do we have to rate it?"

"I like a tangible answer." Liz said.

Max rolled his eyes, "As Isabel would say, 12." He pulled to a stop at Carvels, "Want some ice cream?"

"Yea! I can always go for icecream." 

"Noted." Max said and smiled at her. They walked into the store and Liz hurried to the rows of ice cream. She stooped down so she could easily read all the flavors and examined them all carefully. Max grinned, she looked like such a little kid.

"I don't know," Liz said when Max approached her. "Do I want double fudge chocolate chip or pralines and cream?"

"Double fudge chocolate chip?" Max guessed.

"Hmm." Liz looked thoughtful, it was as if her outfit was too grown up. Max was sure she belonged in overalls to go with her attitude. "No, I want pralines and cream." She walked up to the counter. "I want a large sundae with pralines and cream, whipped cream, cherry, nuts, sprinkles and lots of chocolate fudge!"

The guy at the counter smiled, "You got it!" He turned to Max, "What about you?"

"Small sundae, pistachio ice cream, fudge and whipped cream." Max answered. The guy made the sundaes and placed them on the counter.

"Mine's cooler," Liz said happily. She took the ice cream and a bunch of napkins.

"That's $6.75"

Max reached for his wallet, but Liz stopped him, "I'll pay." She said.

"I'm the guy, Liz, I'm supposed to pay." Max said

"No, you paid for dinner, let me get this." Liz insisted.

"Liz—" Max said.

"Please?" Liz said, teasing him, "Come on! Let me, please?"

"Fine!" He threw up his hands and got the sundaes and got a booth. 

Liz smiled and pulled out the money. She knew Max didn't have a lot of money, she wasn't going to let him pay for her huge sundae. Maria would yell at her if she could see this. Liz wasn't good at being an ordinary girl.

Liz ate her ice cream quickly; she always ate ice cream quickly- as if she was so amazed she had her hands on something that delicious she had to consume all of it before someone took it away. Max ate slowly, picking at his sundae, uninterested in it. Liz popped the cherry in her mouth with the stem intact and a minute later pulled out the stem with a perfect knot. "Check that out!" She bragged.

Max laughed, "That's great. My mom can do that, but Isabel and I could never figure it out."

"Want to know my secret?" Liz asked, leaning in.

"Is a magician never supposed to divulge his secrets?" Max teased.

"Ah, this isn't magic." Liz grinned, "but if you would rather keep it a mystery, that's cool."

"Ok." Max said, "I like the mystery."

"Ok," Liz said, coolly. She sat there for a minute, tapping her fingers against the table. Then her control burst. "Come on, let me tell you! It's no fun if it's a secret!"

Max grinned, "Fine, tell me."

Liz smiled broadly. "It's easy." She picked up the stem, "All you do is get the knot started," She formed the stem into a circle and poked on end in the circle, "And then when you pull it out of your mouth you just grab the end and pull that out so the knot forms and tightens," She pulled the stem into a knot to demonstrate her point. "Like I said, easy."

"That's great, Liz," Max said, tolerantly. She could be such a little kid sometimes.She went back top her ice cream and Max looked at her, absently. She peeked up at him and looked at him in that special way that always shot waves of electricity all through him, she gave a small sexy smile and Max felt his heart constrict._Half little girl, half temptress._

_ _

"So," Liz joked, "We're at the door, the moment of truth." 

"You already kissed me. I think it's OK." Max responded

"So, you're saying I took away all the uncomfortness?"

"Is that even a word?"

"Oh, yea_, _Evans_, that's_ the point. Hmm, I was looking forward to that will I, won't I moment. It's not a real date till the guy is really uncomfortable."Max rolled his eyes and Liz became serious, "It was fun, Max." 

"Yea, it was."

"We should do it again," Liz said timidly. She knew Max had fun, but she was a little nervous about brining up a second date.

"Yea, I'll call you." Liz rolled her eyes, "No, I actually will."

"Ok, goodnight, Max."

"Goodnight." 

Liz turned to go inside, but at the last second turned around and kissed his softly. Her lips brushed over his and as soon as the kiss began it was over. "Good night."

Liz walked inside the empty store. Her parents were waiting up for her, of that she was sure. But she reveled in the serenity of the empty bookstore. She was so happy, her blood was still pumping from the brief kiss and it made her dizzy, like she had spun around too many times. But it was a nice dizzy. It started to fade and Liz spun in circles, laughing, trying to keep the feeling alive. She collapsed in her favorite chair in the corner of the store, it was an ugly brown color but so comfortable. She curled up in a tiny ball and sighed in contentment. She kicked her shoes off and let her purse fall to the floor.

She planned on staying there for only a moment to collect herself before going to say goodnight to her parents, but she was so content and happy she fell asleep before she knew what happened.

At midnight Mr. And Mrs. Parker were getting worried. Liz's curfew was 11:00 on weekends and she rarely stayed out that late. She had even told them she would probably be home a little early. They tried to convince themselves that Maria had dragged her somewhere to explore something or other. But Liz was never late, and she would have called if she knew she wasn't going to be home. They were becoming more frantic by the second. They finally went downstairs to wait for her, that way they could see her as soon as she walked in, and if she wasn't home soon…Mr. Parker shuddered at that thought. They would have to start calling people. 

When they got downstairs they were greeted by soft snoring. They searched the empty store until they found Liz, curled up in a ball in her favorite chair. Mr. And Mrs. Parker exchanged relieved looks. Mr. Parker bent down and picked her up. She snuggled into his chest. "Daddy," she murmured. And he did something he hadn't done in a long time. He carried her upstairs and put her to bed.


	7. The Inquisition

CHAPTER 7- THE INQUISTION 

CHAPTER 7- THE INQUISTION 

"Tell me every single word." Maria demanded without pretense. Liz was eating lunch when Isabel and Maria had attacked her, demanding information.

"Isabel this isn't even your lunch period!" Liz said.

"Oh, yea," Isabel snorted, "That's the point."

"Now you sound like Liz!" Maria said, happily. She couldn't believe Isabel had used on of Liz's trademark phrases! She turned her attention back to Liz, "Spill, Girl!"

"You guys I'm sitting here trying to enjoy some egg salad, can't you two just chill?"

They looked at each other and back at Liz, "No," They replied simultaneously. Liz rolled her eyes and took a big bite of egg salad.

"Tell us something!" Isabel begged.

"This is really good egg salad," Liz said, her mouth full.

"Something about the date!" Maria instructed.

"It was…Nice." Liz finally said.

"Nice? _Nice?_" Isabel squealed. "Ok, what did my brother do?"

"No, no, that's not a Liz-hating-to say-anything-mean nice, that's a I-had-so-much-fun-but-I'm-too-stuck-up-to-tell-my-friends-nice!" Maria explained.

"Are you sure?" Isabel asked curiously.

"Trust me, I've known her for a long time." Liz shot a furious glance at her friends. "See that? That's an I-hate-my-friends glance. But she doesn't hate us, don't worry."

"Are you trying to weasel the facts out of my by annoying me to death?" Liz asked

"Oh, crap! Isabel, she's caught on to our major plan." Maria cried.

"Fine!" Liz said, throwing her hands in the air in defeat. "What do you want to know?"

"Where did he take you?" Maria asked

"Sweet Tomato. Next!"

"What did you have?" Isabel asked.

"Duh, lasagna!" 

"Oh, no," Maria said, pained, "Did you eat like you normally eat it?"

"Of course!" Liz responded, "I'm not going to change for some guy no matter who he is! No offense, Isabel."

"None taken," Isabel assured her friend.

"OK, I have another question," Maria teased, "Did he dump you?"

"Maria!" Liz said, "Where's the faith? Of course not."

"No, he wouldn't" Isabel said, "He lo-oves her!"

"Isabel!" Liz said.

"Ok, we're approaching the end of her nerve. We can probably only ask one more question before that egg salad ends up in our hair." Maria said. She and Isabel huddled together, discussing what their last question should be.

"Ok," Isabel finally said, "We have our final question ready."

"Shoot."

Isabel and Maria exchanged evil looks before Isabel asked, "Did you kiss him?"

Liz blushed slightly, "Maybe."

"Ooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh!" The girls sighed together.

"You guys!" 

"Is he a good kisser?" Maria wondered.

"Nope, that was your final question. That's all I'm gonna say!" 

"Fine!" Maria said, "Don't worry, Isabel, we'll get the details out of her somehow!"

"Actually, I have a question for you." Liz said.

"No, I am not wearing panties." Maria informed them.

"Oh, gross, Maria!" Liz said, she dropped her half eaten egg salad on the table, "There goes my appetite!" Maria rolled her eyes. "_Isabel_," Liz said pointedly, "Where was Max first period?"

"Oh, mom had a doctors appointment. Max had to drive her and wanted to be there." Isabel explained.

"Oh." Isabel said it in a friendly way, but something about her had a _don't go there _tone. 

Isabel smiled, "Don't worry, he'll be back by before the day is over, he wouldn't miss science with you!" Liz laughed with her and blushed slightly.

Isabel was right. Come science Max was impatiently fidgeting in his seat, waiting for Liz to arrive. She walked into the classroom absently. Hair stuck to her face, sweaty from the hot early afternoon sun. She was wearing shorts and a light blue tank top. She was literally a sight for sore eyes. It had been a trying morning with his mother and he felt the tension drain away and the worries fade into nothingness at the mere sight of her. How did she do that to him?

She sat down next to him and slipped the book bag off her shoulders and let it drop lightly to the floor. Her eyes met his for the first time. "Hey" he said, softly.

"Hey." She whispered back. She turned her gaze away, suddenly shy. Then lifted her head slightly and looked up at him out of the corner of her eyes. 

Then Maria and Isabel started making retching noises. Max and Liz turned around to find the girls sticking their fingers down their throats, pretending to gag. When they realized they had gotten the nauseating couple's attention they burst out laughing.

"Very nice, guys," Liz scolded.

"Sorry," Isabel said, sounding very pleased with herself, "But we can only take so much."

The teacher walked in and greeted the class. As soon as he got behind his desk he started his lecture and the class was forced to pay attention. When the teacher wasn't looking Liz nudged Max and whispered "Don't worry about it, we'll get them back." And she was happy when Max grinned. 

After class both Liz and Max were a little uncomfortable. They had been on a date, but Max was unsure of what Liz wanted. Should Max walk her to class? If he did should he hold her hand? And he was dying to kiss her, would that be ok? All the questions were making his head hurt.He looked at Liz, she looked just as clueless as he felt. Ok, he thought, compromise. He kissed her on the cheek, "Want me to walk you to class?" 

"Yea," she said, smiling, "That sounds good."The nervous feeling hadn't ebbed completely, but it was a little better. Liz made a mental note to ask Isabel what Max had told her about their date. The silence that hung between them as Max walked Liz to class was a little uncomfortable, but they both did their best to make peace with it. They assured themselves that it would be Ok. They would figure out what the other person wanted and deal with that. The looked at eachother and smiled shyly. Max and Liz tried to assure themselves that it would be ok. 

That afternoon Isabel was hanging out at Maria's house. They had eaten dinner, worked on a little homework and talked about everything from boys to English class. Isabel confessed her hopes for her new relationship with Alex and Maria told secrets about her relationship with Michael. They had shared fears, the favorite things about their guys and how great they were. Finally Isabel brought up Liz and Max. She laughed how blind Liz was to Max's affection. Maria agreed that Liz had it bad for Isabel's brother. It was so sad they couldn't seem to get it together.

After an hour of talking they signed online, searching the web for deals on the books they had to buy for classes. A little window popped up, signaling Maria had gotten an instant message. "Who is it?" Isabel asked curiously, putting down the magazine she was flipping through and turned her attention to the computer. 

"It's Liz." Maria said. 

"Oh, my God!" Isabel screeched, "I have the best, best idea!"

"What is it?" Maria asked eagerly.

"Um, well, let me ask this, is Max on your buddy list?"

A few minutes later Maria and Isabel were having conversations with Max and Liz. It was pure luck that they were both on. But Isabel knew this was about the time they signed on most every day. Isabel and Maria were dragging every detail out of their friends.

_"So, what do you think about Max?" _Maria typed

_"Boyfriend wise or just Max?"_ Liz asked

"_Both,"_ Isabel wrote

_"I like him a lot. I mean, I like him a lot as a person. As a boyfriend…I don't know yet. But sometimes, when he smiles at me my knees get all weak and my heart flips over and my stomach tightens up. And it's nice, in a weird way."_

Isabel and brought up Max's IM. _"So you think you and Liz will become an item?"_

_"I hope so."_ Max responded quickly.

_"Why?"_ Maria typed, winking at Isabel.

_"Because…I don't know."_

_"Yes, you do!"_ Isabel accused. _"You just don't want to say it."_

_"Exactly."_ Max replied.

_"Tell us,"_ Isabel begged. _"Come on, I'm your sister."_

_"Fine,_" Max relented. _"Just…sometimes, when things get hard or complicated or scary, Liz keeps me sane. I'm sure she doesn't know it. But if I see her in school, or run into her somewhere,just being with her, just breathing the same air she is, makes it a little better."_

_"_Wow," Maria breathed. "Good luck topping that, Liz."

Just then Liz's IM box began to flash. _"Sometimes," _She wrote, _"just being around Max makes me feel a little better. I mean, like, if I got in a fight with mom, or I feel lonely or really just anything, if I'm sad he'll make it a little better. It's weird, cuz he won't do anything. Like you guys will hug me or talk me through it or pig out on junk food with me. And I appreciate that. But Max…Lately I've just gotten the feeling that he's watching over me. These past few weeks I've felt eyes on me, or a presence. And I'm starting to think that's Max. Like he's watching me. But notin a weird way. It feels like when our moms used to sit on our bed till we feel asleep. It's nice."_

"I gotta hand it to the girl," Maria said, "She topped him."

"Yea." Isabel agreed.

"Do you…" Maria started, then stopped.

"Do I what?" Isabel asked tenderly

"Do you ever wonder if you'll find that?"

"What? That?" She asked, pointing to the screen.

"Well, yea. I mean, God, do you ever wonder what that's like?"

"Well, you have that with Michael, right?" 

"I love Michael." Maria said, flatly. "But I don't think I love him like that." Maria turned away, an unrecognizable expression on her face. 

"Come on," Isabel said brightly, changing the subject. "Let's reel them in." She typed "_Do you think you could ever love Max?"_

Liz sent out a smiley face "_I don't know. Maybe. Probably. Sometimes I feel like I know something, but I have no idea what it is. Like it's a fortune cookie waiting to be broken open and you know the fortune will tell you something real. Max's real."_

__Isabel smiled and typed the same question for Max. "_Could I?" _He typed back. _"I'm already there."_

They said their goodbyes and Maria saved the chats to her hard drive. "I'll tell Liz it's a poem I wrote. She's always so tolerant about reading poems I wrote and stuff."

"Great," Isabel said, "I'll tell Max it's information on—" She suddenly stopped. 

"What?" Maria asked, curious.

"Nothing," Isabel stammered, "Nothing. I'll tell him it's a website on tips for college acceptance or something. You know perfect Max."

"Sounds good." Maria pulled up her yahoo mail account and sent the letter to Liz she changed the name of the chat to "beautiful", thinking that was a decent name for a poem. She wrote a quick message and sent it out into cyberspace.

Isabel squealed in delight when Maria hit the send button. She quickly accessed her own e-mail account and, like Maria, wrote a cryptic message, attached the file and hit the send button. "It's done. Now we just have to wait and see what happens."

The radio was tuned to Liz's favorite station and she was singing along to the lyrics. She turned on the computer that was on the desk in the corner of her room and typed in the familiar address of her e-mail account. She deleted some junk mail, quickly read an e-mail from a friend. Then she opened the letter from Maria. It said something about writing; it didn't really make sense. But she downloaded the file anyway.

Liz gasped when she saw what the file was. It was a conversation between Maria and Max. A conversation about _her_. This must be a mistake. Maria probably sent the wrong file. Sometimes if Maria got hyper she could be a ditz, Liz was sure it was a mistake. She should just close it and delete it, pretend she never saw it. 

She couldn't see much of the conversations, just greetings and Maria' question: how did the date go with Liz? Liz knew Max had a good time on the date; she should close the window and delete this. Maybe, she thought, maybe I should just scroll down a little and see what he thought. I mean, if he didn't like something I can know for next time. I'll just scroll down a little, then it'll go in the recycle bun.

Max had just kicked Isabel off the computer. It was 11:30 and she had been on for over two hours and they both had a big science lab due tomorrow, he knew she had barely started it. She complained a little and went off to the kitchen, hopefully to work, and Max signed on. He logged onto his e-mail account and checked his messages. One new message from Maria. He hoped she wasn't giving him a hard time about pouring his heart out about Liz. He felt was wave of embarrassment; maybe he shouldn't have said anything. Despite his fears he opened it up. Max sighed with relief when it turned out to be some website on tips for charming college recruiters. He had been spending hours almost every day looking for scholarships and facts about colleges.

He opened it to find it wasn't a website at all. It was a text message between Maria, Isabel and...Liz. And they were talking about him. He couldn't see much, he would have to scroll down to read what she thought of him. He knew he should delete it, but he just couldn't. He held his breath and started to read…

"Wow," Liz breathed. She had no idea Max felt this way about her! It was like a bad romance novel or something. "No, not a bad romance novel," She corrected herself, "It's way to good." She didn't want anyone to overhear her, so she didn't say the next words out loud, but in her head she was screaming them with joy _Max Evanst is in love with me!_ She scrolled to the top and re-read the conversation, _And not just in love with me, head over heels for me. _She read over the part when Max confessed he was in love with her. She smiled _I never thought anyone would feel that way about me. I thought that was only in books. I didn't think it would happen to me. _

Then she felt a wave of nausea. If she had Max's chat, that meant he…Oh, no!

Max's face was a bright pink when Isabel interrupted him at the computer. 

"Hey, Bro," Isabel said, holding an empty jar of peanut butter and a plate with the makings of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. "Do we have any more peanut butter?"

"Did you try the pantry?" Max asked, annoyed

"Yes," Isabel said, wondering about her brother's blush. "There wasn't any."

Max made a show of checking his pockets before saying irritably, "Nope, I don't have any on me."

"You're mean today," Isabel said, slightly hurt.

"Come on, Isabel! Don't be dumb! If there's no peanut butter in the pantry do you think I would have any?"

"Fine, whatever, bye." She stormed out. Max sighed deeply and followed her.

"Isabel! Isabel, I'm sorry. I'm in a bad mood." He smiled sweetly at her, "Come on, forgive me?"

She was silent for a moment before giving in, "All right. You're forgiven. But next time you're acting like an asshole give me notice, ok?" 

Max bit back a reply and forced a grin, "Sure, I'll make a sign or something. If you want I'll go to the store tomorrow and get peanut butter. Do you wanna make a list for the week for me?"

"Ok. How much do we have?"

"Fifty bucks." Max answered.

"That's all? How are we gonna get groceries on that?" Isabel demanded.

"I don't know. Look, I'll try and scrape some more together. Just get us through the next few days on fifty."

"Can you get me more in a few days?" 

"I'll try." Max made himself put on a pleasant face. "I'll try." 

"Max, Isabel!" Their mother called from the bedroom.

They looked at eachother for a long moment. "I was making the sandwich for mom." Isabel explained. 

"Fine, I'll go and see what she wants." Max turned to go.

Isabel put the plain slice of bread on top of the slice covered in grape jelly. "Here," She said, handing him the sandwich. "Take this."

Max rolled his eyes, making Isabel laugh. "Great, Isabel."

"Are you done with the computer? I'll look online for some coupons to print."

"The printers busted." Max said.

"I'll save the links and print them out somewhere else."

"Um, ok, don't go on the computer right now."

"Why not?" Isabel asked, surprised. "Your completely full backpack is in the kitchen. What are you working on?"

"Nothing," Max stammered and got a little red again, "I was just reading…something."

"Something?" Isabel asked, a playful grin on her face. "Something like…porn?"

"Oh, come on, Isabel! Grow up!" 

"Then what is it?" 

"It's um, an e-mail. It's a, uh, personal e-mail."

Isabel smiled in understanding. So Max finally got his hands on _the _e-mail, huh? "An e-mail from Maria by any chance?" And she laughed when Max looked down at the floor, embarrassed. She took the sandwich back and started to walk out. "Fine, I'll take the sandwich to mom and do whatever she needs. You go ahead and, ahem, _finish_" She said the last word, pointedly, which earned a scowl from Max.

"It's not like that—" He protested.

Isabel shrugged it off breezily, "Uh-huh, it never is. Goodnight" And she winked at him before walking out and closing the door on an angry Max.

The next day Maria and Liz were standing by Max's locker, waiting for him to come by. "Are you still nervous?" Maria asked, gently.

"A little. How do you greet a guy who is in love with you and knows how you feel for him, but you haven't told eachother yet?"

"I don't know," Maria admitted, soothingly.

"Ok," Liz said, "Bring the old Maria back. I know you're afraid I'm gonna blow up and you but I'm over it. I was pissed last night and your answering machine is probably seeking therapy, but I'm over it. And you are not helping at all like this." 

"Thank God!" Maria exclaimed wearily, "I didn't know how much longer I could keep that up! Ok, where were we?"

"What do I say? I mean, seriously, _good morning_ hardly seems right. And screaming out—" She stopped herself from finishing that thought, "screaming out some of my more personal thoughts doesn't seem right either," Maria laughed at her friends obvious discomfort.

"How about grabbing him, throwing him against a locker and making out with him for a few minutes?"

"You think that is the best course of action?" Liz asked.

"Absolutely. He'd love it." Maria said.

"That sounds like a bit much." Liz said, only half kidding.

"Look, the guy just expressed his deepest, darkest feelings about you and every single one was mushy and romantic and all about how beautiful you are. I figure the guy deserves at least a little nookie."

"Well, when you put it like that, ew." Maria laughed. "You know what I need?" Liz asked.

"What?"

"A rewind/erase button. Like, let me give the spontaneous making out thing a try and if it doesn't work I can rewind and erase—"

"Hence the need for a rewind/erase button," Maria teased.

Liz glare at her and continued, "and it's forgotten. And I can try all coy and feminine. And if that doesn't work—"

"Yea, I get it, rewind/erase. I'm a lot smarter that you give me credit for." Maria said.

"Right."

"Oh, here he is!" Maria squealed, she was so excited for Liz. "OK, look, I _dare_ you." 

"You dare me?" Liz snorted, "Aren't we above dares?" Then she blushed, remembering a similar conversation during her date with Max and she suppressed a small smile.

"Are we?" Maria asked evily.

"No," Liz muttered. "Fine, Ok? I'll do it. But let the record show it's only because you dared me!"

"Right, only because I dared you." Maria pretended to write it down. 

"I don't like your sarcastic tone." Liz started.

"Hey, Liz," Max said, shyly, walking up to them with Isabel in tow.

"Hey," Liz said.

Maria grabbed Isabel's arm, "We're outta here!" She cried, dragging a confused Isabel along.

"So, did you—" Max started, but then Liz grabbed him and shoved him up against the locker, "Liz, what—" But he didn't get to ask his question, because Liz was already kissing him.

"So?" Maria asked, poking Liz with a pencil, "how did it go?"

"Well, he liked it, I guess."

"You guess?" 

"I hit his head kinda hard against the locker." Liz admitted, embarrassed. Maria burst out laughing, causing a few people to stare at them. "Shut up, Maria! Cut me some slack, I'm new at this."

"Some things are inexcusable." Maria stated flatly.

"Yea, well, excuse me.I forgot how adept you were at making out. By the way, how is Michael?"

"You mean my walking, talking practice dummy? He's fine." Liz crossed her eyes and stuck out her tongue, something that always grossed Maria out.

"Here's my class." Maria said sadly. "I gotta go. I'll see you at lunch, OK?"

"You bet!" Liz said, "Bye!"

Maria waved and took off towards her class. Liz walked absently to her own class, allowing a silly smile on her face.The morning had been fun, Max had barely been able to speak for 5 minutes. It was nice, he was a good kisser, he slid his hands in to her hair and held her head in place, keeping it close. She had always loved that. 

Of course, then Michael walked up to them and started in on Liz. Something about her being a hypocrite and ignoring sexual urges and how disgusting public displays were until Max and Liz reluctantly pulled apart. 

Michael would probably brag to Maria about getting Liz so good and then Maria would get him. Liz figured she would yell at him for a while about ruining her plan. Maybe not, she mused, Michael had a way of calming Maria. A skill Liz had never mastered. 

The warning bell rang and Liz shook her head to clear the fog, she had to pay attention. She turned her head and saw Max hurrying down the hall and she smiled. He smiled back with the smile he reserved just for her and she felt a wave of satisfaction so she didn't even notice when she arrived to class late and the teacher yelled at her.Actually, she was in a daze until she saw Max again. It seemed only he could get her undivided attention.


	8. The Relationship

CHAPTER 8: THE RELATIONSHIP

CHAPTER 8: THE RELATIONSHIP

Math was interesting for both Max and Liz. They spent the class waiting for science when they could be together, they were much too far apart in math. Liz felt Max's eyes on her all period and Max noticed she turned around quite a bit to sneak quick glances at him.

Neither got any work done and both cheered internally when the bell signaling the end of math rang.

"Want me to walk you to science?" Max asked, timidly approaching Liz. She smiled, how Max could still be unsure after she practically attacked him this morning amazed her, but that was part of his charm.

She pretended to think it over, "Um, ok!"

He couldn't help smiling at her eager tone. "Great, let's go." 

He didn't make a move to hold her hand, or put his arm around her and she didn't make a move, either. She felt a little embarrassed, though. Maybe she had grossly miscalculated Max's intentions. What if he meant he loved her like a sister or something. She blushed remembering a dream he had told Isabel about. That hadn't sounded like something you do with a sister! Maybe she should talk to Isabel about how close she was exactly with Max. At that gross and hilarious thought Liz started laughing. 

"What?" Max asked, perplexed. 

"Sorry!" Liz said through giggles, "I was in my own world for a minute." 

"Your world is funny, huh?" 

"Yea! I'm sure everyone thinks I'm insane, I'm always laughing for no reason." How had they gotten to Liz's weird habits? By now Max should be looking in her eyes and professing his undying love for her. Liz snuck a glance at Max who was flipping through his science notebook and jotting down a few quick notes. Maybe he'd pledge his eternal devotion tomorrow.

Max felt a little bad about the disappointed look on Liz's face, he was pretty sure he was responsible for it. He never wanted to make Liz upset, but he was reluctant to touch her. She would probably be thrilled if he put his arm around her or kissed her. He smirked remembering the morning's events; she had definitely shown that she was interested. 

His own attraction to her scared him a little bit. _She kissed you!_ He reminded himself. She had kissed him first but he was the one that knocked it up to the next level. Max was amazed that she went along with it. She had to be the one to pull away. Max was shocked at himself, he didn't think he would have been able to stop, if she had waited for him to break the kiss they would have been by the lockers for a lot longer. He didn't want to force her, or hurt her, or have her think he only wanted her for one thing. Max was afraid if he touched her, even lightly, it would be too much and he wouldn't be able to stop. So, he didn't touch her.Even though he really, really wanted to.

Maria and Isabel were already settled in their seats when Max and Liz arrived to class. They were laughing about something and Liz got the sinking feeling that it involved her and Max. As soon as Liz sat down they stopped talking abruptly, confirming Liz's suspicions. Isabel met Liz's questioning glance with an angelic smile. "Hey guys!" Isabel said, brightly. "What's up?"

"Sadly, nothing." Liz said pointedly at Maria.

"Really?" Maria asked, curiously. "Nothing exciting at all?" 

"No, it's been really uneventful. No news at all."

"I'm sure that will change soon," Maria said, helpfully.

"I thought so, but it doesn't look that way."

"Sorry, babe. I still think things will liven up, give it a little time."

"I hope you're right."

"I am." Maria smiled at her friend and turned back to her textbook, looking over the homework she had to turn in. 

Liz jotted down the date and the homework in her notebook and snuck a quick glance at Max who was absorbed in his planner. She hoped he couldn't tell that she and Maria were talking about him. He glanced at her and caught her eyes for a second. Nope, he had no idea. Liz smiled guys could be so dense. Thank God for _best friend speak _as she affectionately called Maria's ability to understand what Liz was thinking, not what she was saying. 

Mrs. Metzger walked in, snapping Liz out of her daze. "Good morning, class." She sneezed. "I'm not feeling one hundred percent today so this can just be quiet study. The homework is written on the board. Work on that, or whatever else you want to." 

"Score!" Liz heard Isabel whisper excitedly. Liz smiled, she should spend this period on homework, and she knew that. She had a lot to do and she was working late at the bookstore. She couldn't believe she was still working there! It was almost October and she had been working there since school had started in late August. It was hard to find people, every place was hiring now that the summer job kids had all quit. Normally working wasn't too hard, but lately the homework had been heavy and so had the hours. It was getting to be a little much. Liz was trying to decide if she should pull out her science text to do homework or if she should write a note to Isabel when she felt Max's foot brush softly against hers. At first she didn't pay attention to it, but then she felt it again, with a little pressure. She shot him a questioning glance, but his head was buried in a math textbook, but a telltale blush colored his cheeks. His foot stayed on hers, sending shivers up her leg. It was just footsie and Liz knew her friends would probably scoff at the feelings she was experiencing, but somehow it was special. 

Max knew he shouldn't touch her in class that was not a smart idea. Not only were there the obvious problems that went along with touching Liz but now there were teachers and classmates to worry about. He shouldn't touch her. But he couldn't help softly brushing his foot against hers. And when he did the feelings he knew would come washed over him and he had to do it again. He felt her momentary confusion and how she stiffened for a moment, sure it wasn't an accident. He distracted himself with his math homework, too embarrassed to look at her. But then she relaxed and positioned her foot so he could reach it better, his heart sped up with happiness and relief. She liked what he was doing! She liked that he was touching her. All of his fears about pushing her vanished at that moment, he wouldn't push her, wouldn't have to, she wanted him like he wanted her.

He felt her soft hand on his leg in an effort to bring them closer. She had no idea what affect that simple touch had on him, he was sure. She wouldn't want to do that to him in _class_. He grimaced slightly, she was so innocent, Liz didn't understand the reaction that was sure to bring. He just wanted to protect her. He would go as slow as she wanted, needed. He had a feeling Liz Parker was worth the wait.

After class Max slung his backpack over his shoulder, but held onto his math book and held it over his jeans in a way he hoped wouldn't bring unwanted attention to himself. He saw Maria notice the book and snicker, Isabel looked a little disgusted but Liz didn't seem to notice anything. Maria looked ready to pull Liz into a corner and explain everything until Liz's eyes widened with understanding. Max shot Maria what he hoped was a threatening look. She giggled, but nodded in agreement. She wouldn't tell Liz…for now.

"So," Max asked Liz "What are you doing later?" The final bell rang, sending a slow moving throng of teens out the double doors to the buses and parking lot. Liz was getting her books out of her locker, where Max was hanging out with her. 

"Working," Liz said, sadly. "I go on as soon as I walk in the door and I don't get off till 8." She slammed her locker shut, "Normally, I don't mind, really, I don't. But lately with all the extra hours it _is_ a little overwhelming. And I have plenty of homework to keep me busy after my shift ends. Anyway, that's my night. What about you? Working?"

"Nope. I'm off today. I'll probably just catch up on homework and Isabel would probably love it if I helped her clean the house."

"Your night sounds about as much fun as mine."

"Or…"

"What?"

"Well, I don't really have anything that needs to be done. And Isabel doesn't really mind cleaning and the house isn't too bad."

"So?"

"So maybe I could hang out at the bookstore." Max offered, tentatively. 

"Are you sure? Normally I can take what I like to call a liberal break schedule," Liz explained smiling,"But lately it's been all work and no play. I won't be much fun."

"That's OK. I can get a drink or something and do homework or read or whatever." Liz didn't look too pleased so he quickly backed up, "Unless you think your parents will mind, or you mind…"

"No, it's not that. It just doesn't sound like much fun for you." Liz didn't know Max would go through a lot more for a lot less. 

"It'll be ok. Trust me, I'll be fine. If you want some company I'm your guy."

"Ok," Liz said, smiling. "That sounds great." 

"I'll even give you a lift to work, I have the car. We'd have to drop Isabel off first, but it's a ride if you want it."

"Great!" He and Liz walked outside to the parking lot where Max's car was. Isabel was waiting for them. 

"Hey, Isabel," Max said, "Is it Ok if we give Liz a ride?"

"Of course! Our car is your car. You can even have shotgun." Isabel said, graciously.

"Thanks," Liz laughed.

"We'll drop you at home, then I'll bring Liz to work."

"Sounds good. When will you get home?" Isabel wondered.

"Well, I was actually going to hang out with Liz at work." Max explained.

Isabel immediately tensed up and Liz felt the discomfort. "You said you'd do the shopping today." Isabel reminded Max. 

"Oh! I completely forgot!" Max exclaimed, "I'll do it tomorrow."

"I'm cleaning the house today," Isabel said, "We need cleaning supplies."

"Can't you just get that at the store? I'll do the shopping tomorrow." Max said,

"You're working two shifts tomorrow and I have to go after school to do the extra credit assignment." Isabel reminded him.

"Max, it's OK," Liz put in, "You don't need to hang out with me. It was sweet to offer, but it's OK if you have errands to run."

"Maybe I could come by in an hour?" 

"That sounds good." Liz started to leave.

"Liz!" Isabel called, "We can still give you a ride!"

"No, no, it's OK," Liz insisted, "I'll take the bus." Whatever was going on between Max and Isabel Liz didn't want to be a part of.

As soon as Liz was out of earshot Isabel turned to her brother, "Sorry, Max. I just couldn't do it all."

"It's OK. I understand."Max forced a smile. Isabel smiled back weakly, maybe he understood, but it wasn't Ok.

Max finally finished all the things on his never-ending to-do list an hour and a half later. If he hurried home he could make food for mom and Isabel, grab something for himself and be with Liz by 5:30. God, it was all so exhausting. Max knew why he had to work harder than anyone he knew, but he hated it. An after school job was a source of income and doing chores was a necessity. It wasn't fair. "Life isn't fair." He said out loud, willing the anger and disappointment at his life to ebb.It didn't work. 

"I have to much work to do to be self pitying."

By 6 o'clock Liz was exhausted. Business had been booming and Liz hadn't even sat down since she started work at 3. She couldn't help dragging her feet as she made her rounds in the small café and the few tables spread throughout the bookstore. It wasn't even the work as much as the annoying customers. When Liz worked in the actual bookstore it was easier, shelving books, answering questions, ringing up items were hard but it was nothing like feeding the masses. Maria smiled sympathetically as Liz came around the counter for another fresh pit of coffee. 

"Hard day, Liz?" 

"I've haven't taken a break in three hours! I'm exhausted! And on top of it these customers are driving me insane!" 

"Tell me about it!" Maria agreed, "I actually had a woman tell me her iced coffee was too hot and it needed to be put in the fridge for a few minutes. It's iced!"

"You think that's bad? I had a woman who made me replace her cappuccino because there was insufficient foam. I offered to add new foam, but no, she needed an entirely new drink."

"Ok, I had a man who told me—"

"Liz," Brenda said, approaching the two girls, "There's a guy here to see you."

"Oh, yea?" Liz asked, "Who?" 

"I don't know," Brenda said, "He sat down in my section and asked for you. I moved him to one of your tables."

"Ok, thanks." She turned to Maria, "I better go. Who knows who this guy wants."

"Good luck!" Maria called to Liz's retreating figure.

Liz scanned the small café looking for a familiar face. She momentarily ignored all the customers beckoning to her to take their orders. She had almost given up when she saw Max in the table in the last row to the far left. How had she not spotted him immediately? As soon as she saw him all the other customers faded away. She pulled out her ponytail, letting her hair fall around her shoulders. Liz ran her fingers through her hair and grimaced when they got caught in the knots in her hair. She didn't have time to go to the bathroom and fix her hair and touch up the make up she had sweated off an hour before. Max caught her eye and smiled happily. Liz walked up to his table and slid into the chair across from him. 

"Hey, Liz." Max greeted her. She felt her strength return at his words. Somehow just being around him reanimated her. 

"Hey yourself!" She said cheerfully. "So you showed up. I'm so glad."

Max smiled, "Yea, sorry it took so long."

"I understand. But you're here now. What can I get for you?" 

"Just a coffee regular."

"Coming right up!" She hurried off to fill his order, not paying attention to the loud hum of activity or her sore feet.

A minute later Liz arrived back at Max's table and set down the tray she was carrying. She hands Max a mug of coffee and puts a glass of coke for herself on the table. She sat down and pulled off her apron and grinned, "I am officially on break."

"Great." He takes a sip of his coffee.

"Ugh," Liz commented, "How can you drink that? I serve it all day but I just don't get the attraction."

Max looked up at her, surprised, "Are you sure that's the best thing to ask a paying customer?"

Liz laughed, "Normally I can contain myself, but sometimes I can't contain myself." She pulls a Twix bar out of the pocket of her discarded apron and breaks it in half and hands it to Max "Do you want half?" 

"No thanks, I'm good."

"Coffee over chocolate. You have some seriously screwed up priorities. But you know what they say, two for me, none for you!" She smiled when Max laughed at her reference to the old Twix commercial and took a big bite of the candy bar. She looked over the full café. "I can't believe how busy we've been lately! The used bookstore near here closed down and we've picked up a lot of their business. Mom and Dad are thrilled, it's great for the store, but I'm beat, I haven't taken a break in forever."

Max noticed how tired she looked; she looked like he felt! She had light rings under her eyes and worry lines on her forehead. He didn't think she would appreciate it if he commented on them so he said, "You're making up for that now?"

Liz grinned, "I guess so. We had a big run on all the reading list books; we have a ton of backorders that I have to help shift through tonight. I didn't even snag myself copies and now I have to wait 3 to 5 working days for the shipment to come in."

"I can't believe we have to get through three giant books this semester! I'm not looking forward to English class."

Liz shrugged, "I already read two of them, but I need them for class work and you know how teachers love to ask about the most insignificant details."

"You read two?" Max asked, amazed. "I had never even heard of one of them!"

"Max, I work in a bookstore, what do you expect me to do all day? Ski?

Max gestured to her apron with _Eat, Drink and Be Merry _stenciled on the front. "Interesting apron for a bookstore."

Liz rolled her eyes, "Ok, Ok, as of now I don't _technically _work in a bookstore. We live in New Mexico; the state outfit is short-shorts and a tank top. I can't eat all day, no matter how tempting it is."

Maria hurried over to Liz, "How many times do I have to tell you, no fraternizing with the customers!"

Liz groaned, "Sorry."

"Remember we strive to make Eat, Drink and Be Merry a well oiled machine. If customers see waitresses taking breaks on the job they lose faith in us—" Maria continues. 

"Maria!" Liz cried, "Spare me the lecture! I was just leaving, Ok?"

"Yea," Max said, "It was my fault. I distracted your hard-working waitress." 

"Come on, Liz," Maria said, smiling, "there's work to do!" 

"Sorry about that!" Liz said to Max when Maria had left. "Maria is technically my boss and doesn't hesitate to lord her power over me. She's right, though, I should get back to work."

"Maybe I should go," Max offered.

"If you want to, but you can hang out if you want. I can't break, but I can be an overly attentive waitress."

"Ok, I guess I could stay for a bit." 

Liz smiled, "Great. Do you need anything?"

Max lifted his backpack up to show Liz "I think I'll be Ok."

"Great," Liz repeated, "I'll be back soon!"

To Maria's annoyance Liz waited diligently on Max, making sure he had everything he needed. He refused everything except refills, lots of refills. Normally Maria wouldn't mind, but she had to take over the tables Liz neglected. She bussed a table, noting there was only a 50 cent tip and saw Liz laughing over something and making elaborate hand gestures to describe whatever she was talking about. Maria sighed and reminded herself she loved Liz. She loved Liz and she was happy she had _finally _found a boyfriend. Liz had dated a few guys, but no one she really cared about. Maria had been dating Michael since sophomore year. Yes, she loved Liz. 

Maria repeated that until she felt good about prying the chewed up gum someone had spit out off on one of Liz's tables. Then she looked up and saw that every single table in the café was full. Liz didn't seem like she would be too helpful. Maria whimpered softly. She loved Liz, but the girl could certainly piss her off.

"All right!" Liz said, taking a handful of money, "I made almost $30 in tips." The girls all put their tips in a box and split them up evenly after work depending on how many hours they put in. 

"No," Maria corrected her, "You made $20. I figured you worked for three hours, but once Max came in you were pretty much worthless, so I figure $10 of that is mine."

Liz smiled and handed over the money. She had to admit Maria was right. Once Max arrived Liz had found it difficult to see anything but him. Normally she would have picked a fight over the hard-earned money but she was too happy to be petty. Maria counted the money and put it in a safe under the counter in the back. That safe was Maria's college money. Not all of her paycheck went into it, but whatever she could manage. She put all her tips in it and her parents put in whatever they could, it would be a big help next year. 

Liz noted that Maria still looked a little put out and she felt a wave of guilt. It really was wrong of her to leave Maria to do all the work. Liz leaned over and wrapped her arms around her friend. She didn't need to say anything; Maria knew what she was thinking. Maria rested her head on Liz's arm and Liz understood the weight of that gesture. She was forgiven, but not only forgiven-for Maria wasn't really angry- but she had Maria's blessing and approval to do whatever she needed to do with Max. While it wasn't really necessary, it certainly was nice.

Liz gave Maria a quick kiss and whispered, "I love you."

Maria pulled away and laughed, "I've been reminding myself I loved you all day."


	9. Halloween

CHAPTER 9: HALLOWEEN

CHAPTER 9: HALLOWEEN

After 2nd period Alex stapled a flyer to the bulletin board at the school's main entrance and taped one to the large double doors leading into the office. Max came up behind him and read the leaflet over his shoulder.

"You're throwing a Halloween party?" Max asked.

"Yea, and everyone's invited."

Max whistled. "Wow, what did your parents say?"

Alex grinned, "My parents are out of town."

Max laughed, "Your parents are leaving you at home by yourself over Halloween? When Halloween happens to fall on a Friday? For 2 lawyers they aren't very smart are they?"

"Yea, I figure they get what they deserve for bad judgment like that."

"Well, Isabel and I will be there." Max said.

"Don't forget costumes!" 

"I doubt Isabel will. You know how she gets over Halloween." 

"I'm already working on my outfit." Isabel announced proudly. She had cut study hall to hang out with Maria and Liz during their lunch period.

"Oh, God." Maria said. She had started hanging out with Isabel a little before Halloween last year, she knew her friend could go a little crazy.

"Yea, it's so cool. I found a whole bunch of this red spandex-y material on sale a while back and I'm turning it into this devil costume. I bought some little horns and that fork thing at the craft store. Can I borrow those cute little red pumps of yours? Oh, and remind me to get some red stockings."

"Uh-huh." Maria replied, staring at her Spanish textbook. Isabel was basically talking to herself, Maria didn't have to patience to listen to her go on and on about the finer art of Halloween costumes.

Liz sat down next to Maria with her lunch try. "Hey, guys. What are we talking about?"

"And I need to pick up some candy, but luckily I found a really great place to get cheap candy. And some plastic spiders and stuff for the house, but not too much." Isabel didn't even acknowledge Liz.

"Halloween?" Liz asked Maria, amused.

"You guessed it. How are we going to last a whole week and a half?" Maria whined.

Liz smiled, "Did you hear about Alex's party?"

"Yea. I've been trying to convince Michael to do matching costumes with me. He says no. But I still have a while to make him crack. Is Max taking you?"

Liz took a bite of her french fry and grimaced. "These are cold. Yuck. Yea, I guess I'm going with Max."

"He hasn't asked you?" Maria asked.

"I'm sure he will. Probably in math."She took a bite of her hamburger. "This is cold, too. Damn school lunches."

Maria smiled, "Not counting the dance, this is the first group thing you guys will go to since you've been going out, right?"

"I guess. We haven't really discussed our relationship. I hear guys don't like that. Do you think I can get the cafeteria lady to nuke this if I ask nicely?"

"Liz. Shut up and listen."

"What?"

"You are dating Max."

"Thanks for clearing that up for me." Liz said, rolling her eyes.

"You're not dating anyone else. Is Max?"

"I'm the first girlfriend Max's had in at least 3 years. My money's on no."

"And now you assume that he's taking you to the party?"

"We're both friends with Alex. We're both going. Why wouldn't we go together?"

"Congratulations, Girl!" Maria said.

"For what? What are you even _talking _about?"

"You and Max. You've crossed the border from date to couple."

"So?"

"It's an important step. You now have a date for every major event, you now know who you will be with over the weekend, you now can brag about him to other girls. It's an important step."

"Really?" Liz asked.

"You have been initiated into my world. Welcome."

"Are you sure? Max and I haven't talked about it, I don't know what we're doing. We're just dating, it's no big deal."

"Ah, that is the old you and Max. The new you and Max are a couple. And practice saying _me and Max_. You'll be using it a lot lately."

"You're so full of it."

"Just watch for the signs. Meanwhile, you guys should get matching costumes."

"Why?"

"Because as Max's girlfriend and not a mere date you can make him do stuff like that."

"Matching costumes are dumb. And no one said I was his girlfriend."

"You are so his girlfriend." She paused, "In fact, if I were you I'd start picking out china patterns!" 

"Whatever," Liz stood up, grabbing her tray, "I'm going to go and beg the cafeteria lady to heat this crap up."

"And maybe I can decorate the Jeep." Isabel mused. "We can ride to Alex's party in style…"

It was a mistake to listen to Maria. It was _always_ a mistake. Yet, Liz continued to listen. She had blown Maria off at lunch, saying how she didn't know what she was talking about. But she wondered, was she Max's girlfriend? It never mattered to her, Max was there when she wanted to go out or have fun, but they had separate lives and she was happy to be alone. Would things change if she started defining things?

Liz groaned, "Please, God, please don't let me end up like those kids on _Dawson's Creek_. If I become a teeny-bopper, strike me with lightening, OK?"

"I hate you." Liz said to Maria, without preamble.

"That's nice!" Maria said, laughing. She had been working at the café for an hour. Liz stayed after school to work on extra credit for science and was just arriving to work.

"I mean it, next time you have advice for me, keep it to yourself." Liz said, irritated.

"What did I do now?" Maria asked, honestly confused.

"You know what you did! At lunch you went on and on about how Max was my boyfriend and how I should talk to him. Of course he's not my boyfriend and I will never get the guts to talk to him so I'm stuck being miserable, thanks to you."

"I'm sorry." Maria said, only half-serious. 

"Yea, yea. Whatever. That doesn't help the fact that my mind is going off on one tangent after another."

"Stop bitching and just fix it, Liz. God, you are such a whiner."

"How am I supposed to fix it?"

"Easy. Invite Max over. Make your dad answer the door. When he asks who Max is see how he introduces himself."

Liz looked mildly surprised for a minute, "You're nothing but trouble, but I have to hand it to you, you do come up with some half-way decent ideas."

"Did Max invite you to the party?"

"Yes, during math. He says he always goes as a vampire and I can be whatever I want. So I'll get Isabel to help turn me into a kick ass vamp."

Maria laughed, "Sounds good." She paused, "Of course, you know if you ask Isabel to help you she will bore you with stories about every single Halloween of her entire life."

Liz laughed, "The things girl go through to impress their dates."

Five days before Alex's party Liz called Isabel to ask for help making a costume. "So what do you say?" Liz asked, eagerly, "Will you help?"

"You're giving me four days to make you a costume?" Isabel demanded

"Yea."

"Making good costumes is an art, Liz. I've been working on mine for two weeks! And I'm still not done." 

"Oh, come on, Isabel! Help me out here! Look, I have an old black dress we can screw around with. Cut it up, sew some lace on, buy me a pair of fangs and spray paint my hair and we're done! How hard can it be?"

"I don't know…"

"Please? Pretty please? I'll be your best friend!"

"That's your offer? Please!"

"Ok, look, I'll steal you free books from the store and I'll give you all the coffee you can drink from the café for the next month."

"Deal!"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! Now, can I come over tomorrow and we can work on it?"

"Come over to my house?" Isabel asked, suddenly sounding nervous.

"Yea, I mean, you need me for fittings and stuff, right?"

"Um, yea, but I don't think you can come over."

"Why? Isabel, what's up?"

"Nothing," She lied.

"It's something. Are you ok?" Liz asked, concerned

"Yea, yea, of course." 

"I've never been over to your house. Isabel, you can tell me."

"Max's not working tomorrow, he'll be home, you wouldn't want him to see you in your costume before the party, would you?"

Liz sighed, Isabel obviously wasn't going to tell her anything. "No, I guess not. My mom has an old sewing machine. You can work at my house."

"Great." Isabel said, relieved. "That's great. Max can give us a lift to your place after school. We can work on the costume and hang out."

"Sounds good. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." Isabel echoed.

Liz was about to hang up the phone, but stopped herself, "Isabel?"

"What?"

"If you ever want to tell me, I'm here, Ok? No matter what."

Isabel sighed wearily, "Thanks, Liz. Love you."

"Love you back. Bye."

Isabel hung up the phone and let out a deep breath. This was hard, too hard. Her mother came out and put her arms around her. 

"Isabel?" She asked.

"Yea, mom?"

"Are you OK?"

"No."

"Look, Liz, I know you think I'm this seamstress goddess but I can only do so much with an old black dress and 3 yards of lace." Isabel sighed wearily.

"I just think it would be cool if we cut, like, holes in the dress and replace it with lace. Think how amazing it would be! We could put it around my stomach and lower back and up my arms and legs. Kinda like slits only way better."

"Do you have any idea how long that will take me?"

"Come on, I have all the time in the world, I told my parents I couldn't work today, just for you!"

"Have I mentioned how much homework I have tonight?"

Liz sighed, "Fine, no lace holes." She pouted a little.

"All right! One hole around your lower stomach and the small of your back! But just one! And a thin one!"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Liz threw her arms around Isabel, "You are the best!"

Isabel smirked, "I know. Now go and put the dress on so I can measure." Liz smiled and striped. "You're not even going to bother with modesty are you?"

"Modesty sucks."

"Great, Liz. Max will love that." Liz stuck her tongue out at her friend and zipped up the back. Isabel knelt down so she was facing Liz's stomach. "Ok, so we can cut about here and here." She pointed to just under Liz's belly button and just below her ribs. "That seem ok?"

"Perfect." She tried not to giggle as Isabel drew on the dress with chalk to mark where she had to cut.

They talked while Isabel sewed and Liz watched. "You know my mother could sew." Isabel said.

"No, I didn't."

"Yea, she made me Halloween costumes for years. Plenty of other things, but costumes especially. They were always better than the ones that came from a store." Isabel smiled, secretively. "Whenever I hear the light hum of a sewing machine I feel like a kid. All warm and safe and happy, because I know that whatever is happening, I'll have a new outfit soon."

"That's nice, Isabel." Liz said, sincerely.

She looked up momentarily from her work. "Yea, it is." A sad smile rested on her face for a moment before disappearing. "Did I tell you about that one time I went as April O'Neil from_ Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_?" She giggled, "Not one of my prouder moments."

"April O'Neil, huh? That's…special."

Isabel laughed, "Yea, the costume was awesome, though. I had a yellow jumpsuit and we found these boots at a thrift store. The best part was the camera. My dad and I worked all day the Sunday before Halloween on a camera. It was an old box that we painted black. We even wrote _channel 11news_ on it. It was perfect. Max went as…Donatello, I think."

Liz burst out laughing, "Max? Donatello?"

"Yup! Your man was a mutant turtle."

"I would have paid to see that."

"Oh, I'm sure we have pictures."

"Isabel, buddy,"

"I'll show them to you if I find them." She smiled at Liz. "Max's costume was cool, we got him one of those cheesy muscle coats, you know, the ones that have bulges where men should have muscle. Somehow mom managed to dye it green and—"

Liz sat back on her chair, feet resting on it, chin on her knees and listened to her friend's stories. She felt happy and excited and a little sleepy from the long day. For a moment, she understood why Isabel loved Halloween.

"Well, it's 10:30 at night, but we are done and it looks great!" Isabel said proudly as Liz did a little spin for her.

"Isabel, it's a work of art!"

Isabel polished her nails on her shirt and smiled "I know."

"It's too perfect to only wear for Halloween. I have to wear this to school or something." Liz joked, "It's too special for a party."

"Well, you will be the belle of the ball. Or however you describe—"

"The best dressed chica at a teen orgy?"

"Right!" Isabel laughed.

"I owe you big time."

"Yea, you do. But we can discuss how wonderful I am and how much you owe me later. Right now we're on you."

Liz did another little spin. "I look hot!"

"Yea, you do. You also sound like Maria." Liz laughed and swatted Isabel playfully. 

"Nice, Isabel." 

"Anyway, I love this dress so much. I know I sound really conceited, but I rock."

"I love it, too." She twirled again, "I have no idea how you did it."

"Me neither. Especially since I only worked for 7 hours. Usually it takes me longer."

"Well, we had an angel on our side….Seriously, I want to wear this to school tomorrow. Or at least sleep in it."

"Now who sounds like a kid?"

"I can't help it, it's too cool!" 

Isabel laughed, "I'm glad you like it." She grabbed her stuff, "I better get going. Mom and Max will wonder where I am."

"Do you need a ride?"

"No, I dropped Max off at work, he bummed a ride home, so I could drive home."

"Awesome." Liz gave Isabel a quick hug, "Thanks again."

"Anytime. I'll see you later."

"Bye." Isabel waved and let herself out.

Liz looked down at the dress. It was originally a floor length black dress that was a little loose. Isabel tailored it so it was practically skin tight. The sleeves were tight, except for below her elbow, that area stayed loose so it hung down like an old fashioned gown. She did a similar look with the legs. There were high slits, almost up to the thigh, and it was tight, except for halfway down her calf, that was loose enough to billow slightly. Then there was the lace along her stomach. It had the same effect of a tank top, you could see her stomach, but in Liz's mind it was much sexier with the tight black lace. 

Liz had bought some black hair spray to turn her light brown hair into a deep raven, and some teeth that looked almost real. She had worked on her nails while Isabel sewed and they were now black with little spider stickers on them. Liz took one last look at herself in the mirror before she sadly took of her dress and went to her room to change into some boxers and a tank top to sleep in.

All in all, it had been a great day.

"Where the hell is my moose?" Liz grumbled, looking frantically through the drawers of her bathroom. "You can never find what you need when you need it!" It was 7:30 on October 31st and Max was supposed to pick her up in 15 minutes so they could get to Alex's by 8, when the party started. Liz was wearing the dress Isabel made her, some strappy high heeled black sandals and lots of silver jewelry. She had her teeth in and more than enough make up to get the undead look across. Her hair had been painted, but the thick dye had matted Liz's hair and she was trying desperately to get the wavy fullness back into her hair. "Thank God!" She grabbed the familiar bottle out of the drawer put a lot on her hand and worked it into her hair.

The doorbell rang downstairs and Liz rushed out of her bathroom and to the top of the stairs so she could hear the conversation on the floor below her. Her dad went to answer the door, "Thank you, daddy!" She whispered. He opened the door to reveal Max. "Damn he looks good!" She shook her head, she could drool later, this was important.

"Who are you?" Her father asked.

"Max Evan, sir."

"I thought Isabel was picking Liz up."

"Isabel's in the car." Liz noted that Max looked nervous and the conversation wasn't going how she had hoped.

"Sit down." Mr. Parker offered, "I'm sure Liz will be down in a second." Mr. Parker sat in a chair and Max sat across from him on the couch. "How do you know Liz?"

"Yes!" Liz whispered, happily. The moment of truth.

"Liz is my girlfriend."

"Yes!" Liz cried softly. She jumped up danced around for a minute. Max was her boyfriend!

"Girlfriend? Why haven't we met you before?"

"Crap!" Liz ran her fingers through her hair and raced downstairs. Max noticed her and smiled. Her father turned so he could see her as well.

"Hello, Liz." Mr. Parker said.

"Hey, Liz." Max said.

"Hi, Max. Hi Daddy." Liz said smiling. 

"So your boyfriend is here." Mr. Parker said. Yea, Liz knew she would get grief for not bringing Max over to meet her parents. She looked at Max, who was staring at his feet and turning red.

"Yea, so he is." Max looked her in the eye and smiled at her. Liz grinned back, she had a boyfriend!

"Well, I expect we'll be seeing a lot more of him." Mr. Parker said pointedly

"Yes, Daddy."

"I'll see you at midnight."

"How about 1:30." Liz suggested innocently.

"Fine. At 1:30 and no later."

"Bye!" Liz grabbed Max's hand and left. As soon as they were outside Liz turned to him, "Sorry. I didn't know he would do that."

"It's OK," Max shrugged. He looked at her for a moment. "You look amazing." 

"Thanks," Liz said, shyly. She had almost forgotten what she was wearing. "You look great too." His costume wasn't anything special, but he did look good. Black jeans, a tight black t-shirt that showed off the muscles in his chest and arms and a black cape that Liz was sure Isabel had made.

"Thanks." They smiled at eachother for a minute. "We better get going, Isabel's waiting."

"Yea." She smiled and laughed when the jeep came into view. "I see Isabel got a hold of the jeep."

Max groaned, "She dropped me off for work and it was fine, I come home a few hours later and it looked like Halloween exploded on it." Liz laughed. The car was covered in fake spider webs with big plastic spiders and pictures of witches and ghosts hung from the windows. 

"Wait till you see the bumper sticker." 

Liz walked around the back of the jeep and cracked up when she saw "I brake for trick-or-treaters" on the bumper sticker.

"Those are heard to get off." Max complained.

"It's cute!"Isabel protested from the backseat, over hearing their conversation.

"Isabel, you ruined my car!"

"Your car?" Isabel cried indignantly

"Did we pick up Maria yet?" Liz asked, before they started an actual fight.

"No, we're picking her up at Michael's house then we're on to Alex's." Max explained.

"Sounds great. Let's get this show on the road!"

"Now it's a show. Yesterday it was a car, Isabel." Isabel stuck her tongue out at her brother.Liz patted Max's shoulder before he could say anything else. He sighed and kept his eyes on the road as Liz and Isabel exchanged smiles.

"Wow." Isabel breathed when she walked into Alex's house. 

"And you know if the queen of Halloween is impressed it's really something." Maria murmured dryly.

"Yea, by the way, Isabel, I love your costume!" Liz said. "Very hot."

Max groaned. "I can't believe she wore that. Be careful, Isabel. I have other things to do than defend your honor." Everyone laughed at that but Isabel.

"I can take care of myself." She said, puffing out her chest.

"Sure you can. But if you run into trouble I'm here." Alex said, coming up behind Isabel.

"Wonderful." Isabel said sarcastically.

Alex looked her over "You do look good," he said appreciatively. 

"Great, the guy is supposed to help me protect her and in an hour and I'll be scaring him off."

Alex laughed, "Relax, a guy can look, right?"

"Ok, you know this is my little sister, don't you?"

"So you really think I look good?" Isabel asked, striking a pose for Alex's benefit.

Max groaned in frusteration, "This is all too much! I'm her _brother_."

Liz giggled, "I think Max and I better get some punch before any punches are thrown."

"Witty." Michael teased, rolling his eyes.

Max's face was getting redder by the moment so Liz decided not to get into a verbal fight with Michael. She grabbed Max's hand and pulled him away, "Come on, Max. Let's go before smoke starts coming out of your ears!"

He hesitantly went along with Liz. On one hand it grossed him out to see his best friend hitting on his sister, on the other he wanted to be there to protect her. Liz noticed the emotions playing across his face. "It's ok, Max. Isabel can take care of herself."

"I know, but—"

"I understand, it's freaky thinking of her like that. Now you know what she's been putting up with for years." She smiled when Max looked at her blankly. "Yea, of course you wouldn't notice. You're on the wish list of every girl at school!" Max continued to stare, "Do I have to explain what a wish list is?"

"No, it's just, wow, I mean, I had no idea." Max stammered.

"I know. It's just something that Isabel has been dealing with forever, all these girls act nice to her so they can meet you." Liz grinned. "Actually, now that Alex has shown some interest she'll probably goad you with it."

"Great." Max mumbled. He was lost in thought for a minute, then brightened suddenly. He said shyly, "So…Am I on _your _wish list?"

Liz immediately flustered. "Uh, I don't make wish lists. They're dumb."

"Of course." Max agreed quickly. When Liz looked away he smiled. He had been living with Isabel for quite a while, he understood girls a little. He was pretty sure that was a yes.

"That was an amazing party, Alex!" Isabel said, hours later.

"Yea, I have to hand it to you, this was the party of the year!" Maria exclaimed.

"Thanks," Alex said, grinning.

"Of course, it is only October, but I'm pretty sure your title of party king is safe." Michael added.

It was 1:00 and the last people had finally been kicked out. Alex and Isabel had offered to stay late and clean up. Since Maria, Michael and Liz were riding home with them they were hanging out as well, but doing more supervising than actual cleaning. Liz looked at her watch lazily. "Just so everyone knows if I'm not home by 1:30 my father will kill me. We have to leave in a few minutes."

"You're leaving?" Alex exclaimed, "No! You can't leave! This place is disgusting. How am I going to clean all this up myself?"

"That's your problem, party king," Isabel quipped,"Our problem is getting home by curfew."

"I have to be home soon, too." Maria admitted.

"Hey!" Liz exclaimed suddenly, "I have an idea." She looked around the room, "But I have to talk to the girls in private for a minute, first." The guys shrugged and the girls all retreated to the kitchen. As the guys cleaned they heard muted voices arguing good-naturedly about something. They finally came out, smiling. 

"All right, guys." Liz said. "We talked it over and decided for the first time ever guys can be invited to our monthly movie night."

"So?" Alex asked, "No offense, but I'm not too excited about watching a chick flick."

"You haven't heard our plan yet." Isabel said, "We usually have movie night at Maria's house, but we could have it tomorrow at Alex's. We can watch a chick flick, pig out on junk food, relax, gossip and also clean the house. Movie night can be our reward."

"I appreciate the offer and all," Alex said, "Don't get me wrong, it's great you all want to help out, but maybe you girls can watch the movie after and us guys can go and do something else." The guys nodded in agreement.

The girls exchanged a look. "Did we mention we wear our pajamas to movie night?" Maria said simply.

The guys exchanged looks, in unison they said, "We're there!"


	10. Movie Night

movie_night BODY { pont-SIZE: 13pt; BACKGROUND-IMAGE: url(http://hometown-art.aol.com/htp/clipart/default/source/c2n08.gif); color #ffffff; pont-FAMILY: Arial,Helvetica,adobe-helvetica,Arial Narrow; : #3333cc } A:link { color #ffcc33 } A:visited { color #ff9900 } 

CHAPTER 10: MOVIE NIGHT

  


"Ok," Michael said, "Just for the record those outfits you got on there do not count as pajamas."

"What?" Isabel demanded, "I sleep in this."

"You're wearing pajama pants and a shirt." Alex protested. 

"Key word being pajama." Isabel retorted

"Yea," Maria agreed, "It's not our fault you guys imagined us in some skimpy little negligee thing."

"Look, we weren't expecting Victoria's Secret or anything, but you guys would wear that to school." Michael argued.

"Excuse you," Isabel said, "I would not wear this to school! The pink on the pants clashes with the brown of the shirt." Alex rolled his eyes.

The girls were on one side of the spacious living room and the guys were on the other. Michael had picked Max up and had driven over to Alex's to work on cleaning the house a little before the girls came. Liz, Isabel and Maria drove over half an hour later to meet up with the guys, bearing movies and microwave popcorn. The guys had eagerly greeted them, but were very disappointed to see that the promised pajamas were only a little more revealing than normal clothes. Isabel had on loose pink pajama pajama pants and an old brown t-shirt that she hadstolen from Max years ago. Maria had on stretch pants and a huge white shirt with a giant smiley face on it. Liz was clad in purple shorts with several black cats and a purple t-shirt with a large cat that said "purrrrfect". The guys were very disappointed, having spent several hours imaging the girls in much more compromising attire.

"Anyway," Liz said, trying to be the peacemaker, "Should we get started? This place needs a lot of work."

"Yea, I guess." Alex said, sadly. "Max and Liz take the upstairs bedrooms, Maria and Michael take the downstairs rooms. Isabel and I will take the kitchen and the backyard." He turned to Isabel, "You do know how to clean a pool, right?"

"You can't just hire somebody to do this?" Isabel asked.

"My parents didn't give me enough money to hire anyone and believe it or not they would know if some was gone. But I can order us a pizza later."

"Goody." Isabel grumbled.

"A lot later," Liz said, smiling, "You've paired us up to get the least amount of work done."

"As long as we're gonna clean, we might as well enjoy ourselves." Max said.

"Yea," Michael joked, "Have fun cleaning the bedrooms."

Liz groaned, "Let's just get started, ok?"

  


Two hours later the six friends sat around the low coffee table that was set up in the rec room and devoured two large cheese pizzas. 

"I'm so tired." Maria mumbled, grabbing another slice of pizza.

"Good thing you're not letting it slow down your pizza intake." 

Liz teased, winking at her friend.

"Up yours." Maria replied. "I'm beat and famished. I earned my food."

"Yea," Alex agreed. "We all did great. Thanks you guys. I couldn't have done it without you."

"No problem," Max said, clapping his friend on the back, "It was a great party."

"Ok, movie time!" Isabel cried, jumping to her feet. She hurried to the living room to get the bag of movies. She returned a minute later and stood in the doorway of the rec room, announcing the plan to the guys. "We each rented a movie, we figured we'd let you guys pick. The choices are," She paused for emphasis, "City Of Angels, When Harry Met Sally and Dirty Dancing."

"I nominate Dirty Dancing first!" Liz said. "Let's watch and if the guys haven't left yet we can watch another."

"You only say that because you're in love with Patrick Swayze." Maria teased.

"And you want to be Jennifer Gray." Isabel added.

Max looked at Liz, surprised. "All right, I admit it. Max, I like you a lot, but Patrick will always be my first love. But at least I'm not head over heels for Nicholas Cage and Billy Crystal like some girls in this room."

"Nice, Liz." Maria said, "Pick on Nicholas. Tell me there isn't something sexy about an angel getting all hot for you."

"Or two best friends realizing they love eachother." Isabel added, darting a shy glance at Alex.

"Ok, how gross did Billy Crystal look in that beard? And Nicholas Cage, how old is he? Like 40?" She grinned when her friends sent her dirty look. "Fine, fine. Dirty Dancing first, then I'll discuss the finer points of Nicholas and Billy." Liz said.

"Fine." Isabel said, fishing the movie out and putting it in the machine. She hit the lights and sat down on the couch next to Alex. Maria moved from the floor to Michael's lap in an oversized armchair and Max moved off the couch onto the floor next to Liz, who brushed against him before laying her head in his lap. The girls were ready to watch the movie and, with luck, the guys were too distracted by the girls to really care about the plot.

  


"Yes, I had the time of my life" The girls cried along with the movie, "No, I never felt this way before. I swear, yes, it's true, and I owe it all to you!" 

Liz jumped up and hit the stop button on the VCR and took out the tape. "That movie just gets better every time I see it."

"You'd think after 15 times it would stop getting better," Maria teased, "But no, it just keeps improving."

Maria reluctantly climbed out of Michael's lap and started picking up the plates and cups scattered across the table. "We better get this stuff picked up before bugs come for it."

"Ok," Michael said, "You girls better get to work."

"Hey!" Liz protested, "Why do we have to do it?"

"You made us sit through a chick flick, the least you can do is pick up some dirty dishes."

"Ok, he's got us there." Liz said, grabbing some pates, "We'll be right back."

Isabel was humming "Hungry Eyes" as she collected some glasses. 

She made her way into the kitchen, following Liz and Maria. The girls deposited the dishes in the sink and Liz rummaged through the drawers trying to find a bag to put the pizza in while Maria rinsed off the dishes. Isabel leaned against the marble counter a sappy look on her face.

"What are you thinking, Isabel?" Liz asked. Isabel always teased Liz about her love of Dirty Dancing, but she secretly loved it, too. 

"I'm thinking I'm going to do that!" Isabel said.

"Learn stunning dance moves?" Liz asked.

"Fall in love with a boy from the wrong side of the tracks?"

"Go on a vacation to the Catskills and live like it's 1962?"

"No," Isabel said, not at all bothered by her friends teasing. She did a clumsy piroutte "I'm going to dance on tables and break hearts." She did a little jump and landed hard on both feet, "I'm going to break hearts" she wrapped her arms around herself and twirled in lazy circles. "I'm going to live out great romantic tradgedies. It's going to be great."

Liz and Maria applauded politely and Isabel, flushed with excitement, bowed happily.

None of the girls saw Alex standing in the doorway with another glass. They didn't see the way he looked at Isabel or the look on his face. At that moment, Alex wondered if he might be in love with her.

  


Later, the girls returned to the den and sat with the guys. Liz sat down on Max's lap and smiled when he put his arms around her waist. "What next, guys? City of Angels or When Harry Met Sally?"

"I can not stand to watch another chick flick." Alex protested, "How about we play a game?"

"What, like, Scrabble?" Michael asked.

"Oh, we could play dirty word Scrabble!" Maria suggested.

"I'm not playing dirty word Scrabble." Liz said.

"No, I know a better game." Alex insisted, "It's kinda like truth or dare, only better. It's a drinking game, but I don't want to have a bunch of underage drunks on my hands, so we'll play with out drinks."

"Just tell us how you play." Maria prompted.

"Ok, you ask if the victim wants truth or dare. If they want truth you ask a question and they have to tell the truth." Alex explained.

"Hmm, sounds familiar." Liz teased.

"With dare you have to do the dare and make a confession. If someone knows you're lying you have to do another dare and make two confessions."

"Sounds easy enough." Isabel said, "Let's play."

"Ok," Alex said, "I'll go first." He grinned and looked at his friends. "Liz truth or dare?" 

She smiled, "Truth!"

"Would you rather have sex with Patrick Swayze or Max?"

Liz blushed. She couldn't answer that! Either way she would get grief. "Is it too late to pick dare?"

"Aw, let her pick dare." Isabel said.

"Fine." Alex mumbled. "I dare you to kiss Michael on the lips."

"Not a problem." She leaned over and kissed Michael lightly on the lips. "The question was good, but the dare needed work." Max pulled her against him. He didn't want anyone's lips on Liz besides his.

"Now for your confession." Alex prompted, ignoring the hateful look Maria was shooting him.

"Ok…Oh, remember when Alex tutored me in math in 10th? I had a crush on him."

"You did?" Alex asked, amazed.

"Yup. Smart guys turn me on."

"No way!" Maria said. "You told me he was a know-it-all and annoying as hell."

"And that is exactly why I didn't tell anyone." Liz responded, and everyone laughed at the accurate description of Alex.

"Ok, Maria truth or dare?"

"Dare!" She said, bravely.

"Ok, kiss Isabel on the lips."

"Thanks" Isabel mumbled. Maria and Isabel quickly kissed, getting shouts of approval from the guys. "You are all pigs." Isabel announced, indignantly.

"And my confession is…Isabel isn't the only girl I've shared a moment with. Liz and I kissed at Nina's 15th birthday party. Remember?"

"You've just kissed everybody, haven't you?" Max teased.

"Well, if it helps, you're a better kisser than Michael or Maria." Liz said.

"Thanks, but this conversation just got a little too weird."

"All right, my turn." Maria said. "Max exactly how long have you carried a torch for Liz?"

"Um, I don't really know." Max said, looking at the ground.

"Ballpark." Maria said.

"5 years maybe?" Max said, making it sound more like a question than an answer

"5 years?" Liz asked. "Why did you wait this long to tell me?"

"It never seemed like the right time."

"Max, if you've liked me since 8th grade—"

"Talk on your own time." Michael said, "We're playing a game here."

"Fine." Max said, "Michael, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" He said, bravely, "Too many truths."

"Was my kiss that forgettable?" Liz asked, making everyone but Maria and Max laugh. Liz leaned over and whispered something into Max's ear.

"You want to see that?" He asked her, amazed. She whispered something else and he shrugged and turned to Michael. "You have to do a strip tease to a song on the radio."

Michael rolled his eyes. "Bring it on."

Alex jumped up, "I'll go put a song on." The Whitman's house had an amazing speaker system, with hookups all through the house. When Alex turned the music on from the living room it blasted into the den. Everyone started laughing when they heard the song Alex had selected.

Michael groaned and took off his shirt as Right Said Fred sang "I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt."

When he was done Isabel, Max, Maria, Alex, and Liz were howling with laughter.

Isabel wiped tears from her eyes, "That was so funny I almost peed my pants."

"Thanks." Michael grumbled, pulling on his shirt. He sat down in the circle, his cheeks bright red. "Ok, for my confession…I have a thing for Jennifer Gray." Everyone laughed. "Isabel, truth or dare?"

"Truth!" 

"Do you have a crush on anyone in the room and if so, who?" Michael asked, grinning. He knew Isabel had a thing for Alex. You would have to be blind not to notice the looks they exchanged and Maria was always going on and on about how they would make such a great couple.

"Dammit, Michael." Isabel complained.

"Just answer the question."

"Fine." She took a deep breath and looked at the floor. "I have a crush on Alex."

"Really? Alex and Max said in unison.

"Yea. Max, truth or dare?" Isabel asked in a hurry, anxious to move on.

"No way, I already went. Everyone has to go before you can do seconds." Max said.

"Who hasn't gone?"

"I'm the only one left." Alex said.

Isabel rolled her eyes. She knew she should just ask some dumb question about his most embarrassing moment or do some silly dare. But she had to know if he felt the same way she did. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you have a crush on anyone in the room and if so, who?"

"Actually, I have a crush on you, Isabel." Alex said, shyly

"You do?" She asked, stunned.

"Yea."

"Oh, no." Max said, making everyone laugh.

"Cool." Isabel said, looking Alex in the eye. "Very cool."

"Yea." He agreed.

"Ok," Isabel said, "Max, truth or dare?"

"Truth." He said.

"Have you ever had any fantasies about Liz and what were they?" She saw Max hesitate and quickly said. "Don't even think about picking dare, that's even worse!"

Max cursed under his breath. He was pretty sure Isabel was bluffing, but should he risk it? The dare could be uncomfortable and he would have to make a confession. He was about to go ahead and pick dare when he saw Liz's curious look. Almost like she wanted to know the answer. He sighed and said, "OK, I had this one fantasy where Liz was hanging out after school because she missed the bus. I asked her if she needed a ride home and she said ok. She said she didn't want to go home right away and asked if we could drive around for a while. I took her to the beach and we just hung out and talked for hours. She told me that she was secretly in love with me, but had been to afraid to tell me. And I told her how I felt and all about my life and family. Then I took her home and the bookstore was closed, so we went to the back of the store where her favorite chair is and kissed and…kissed. And we just were together for hours." By the time Max finished he was red.

"That's nice, Max." Liz said, taking his hand. She couldn't believe someone like Max had spent his time dreaming of her!

Max grinned at her, then turned to the rest of the group "So, who's next?"

Eventually they stopped playing the game and just told silly stories and embarrassing secrets. Everyone was laughing and having a fun time and enjoying being teenagers. After an hour or so Maria stood up. "As much fun as this is, I'm afraid we have to break it up, I haven't even started my English project and I know it's going to take forever."

"Oh, Maria!" Liz scolded. "You mean the really long one that's due Tuesday?"

"Yea, I know, I'm going to be up all night." She said brightly. 

"Michael, you're driving me, right?

He shrugged, "Sure."

"I better be getting home, too." Max said, he turned to Liz "Want a ride?"

"Sure!" 

"If it's ok with Alex I'd like to just hang out here for a little while and talk." Isabel said.

"That'd be great." Alex agreed.

"It's starting." Max said. "Isabel—"

Liz put a reassuring hand on his arm, "Ok, have fun you two."

"Yea, I'll see you all Monday." Alex said.

"Monday." Liz sighed. "Doesn't it just seem wrong to have to go back to school after a wonderful weekend like this?" She gave Alex a hug, "Thanks for everything."

"He's the one that should be thanking up!" Max corrected, "We're the ones that worked our butts off cleaning the place!"

"Yea!" Liz agreed, laughing, "We should charge him next time."

"Right." Maria chimed in, "He could pay us in pizza and chick flicks."

Everyone said their goodbyes and made their way out to the cars. Liz curled up in the passenger seat of the jeep and sighed contentedly. She smiled at Max. "That was such a blast."

"Yea, it was." Max agreed.

"But I'm glad Isabel decided to stay with Alex. I like having your undivided attention."

"You always have it, it doesn't matter how many people we're with." Liz smiled at her boyfriend and gave him a quick kiss when they stopped at a stop sign.

They sat for a moment in silence before Liz looked seriously at Max. "You know what I'm thinking, right?"

"About why I waited so long to tell you I liked you." Max said.

"Right! I mean, 5 years, think of the time we wasted! What made you wait to long?"

"Remember near the end of 8th grade when we did that report together?'

"Yea, for social studies, we made the pyramids of Egypt and did a report on the Pharos. It was a great report."

"Well, that's when I started to like you. I figured it was just a crush and I would get over it. But then when 9th came around and I still liked you I decided to tell you. I was getting my courage up to tell you and then…My dad died." Max sounded so lost when he said that. Liz tried to put her arm around him, but it proved too difficult with him driving, so she rested her hand on his upper arm. "Things got so complicated all of a sudden! Everything was out of control and…I just couldn't tell you. I wanted to, but I couldn't." He didn't add that he was so tired when he got home from work he fell asleep exhausted, he didn't tell her how his mother needed him he didn't know what he had to give Liz. "We moved…Everything was so hard."

"You're not telling me something." Liz said.

"You're right, I'm not."

"Isabel has a secret, too." She thought it over. "Will you tell me someday?"

"Yes." Max promised. "Someday." He forgot all the reasons he and Isabel had sworn to keep it a secret, why he hadn't let anyone in on the big bad secret. But he had sworn not to, so he didn't tell Liz.

"Anyway, that brings us to maybe 10th grade. What then?"

Max shrugged, "You were friends with Isabel. You confessed who you liked, who you thought was cute. She came home and told me a lot of it, she was so thrilled to have an upper classman's attention. It was never me. So I didn't bother."

Liz smiled sadly. Already they were seniors in high school and the real world was approaching fast. They wasted so much time…She shrugged, she wouldn't make Max feel bad about it, the past was the past and at least they were together now. "Well, I'm glad we finally got together. We have now, that's something."

"Yea, it is." Max smiled again, and it reached his eyes this time.

"One more question, OK?"

"Shoot."

"Did you really fantasize about me?" Max wasn't sure how to answer, but she rushed on without waiting for a response. "Because, what you said in there, well, it was really sweet. And nice." She laughed lightly, "And just like you. I didn't know I was the kind of girl guys fantasized about. Espically guys like you. Anyway, it was kind of nice."

Max stopped at a red light then and leaned down to kiss Liz. 

It was supposed to be a soft, quick kiss. But when his lips brushed against hers he couldn't help kissing her harder and slipping his tongue between her teeth. He forgot where he was until several car horns blared at him and he smiled sheepishly and realized the light was green. Liz laughed happily, all in all, it had been a good day.

  


Monday after school Max found Liz sitting on one of the benches outside the main office. "What's up, Liz?"

"Oh, hey, Max." She said, glumly. "I stayed after to talk to my teacher and I missed the bus. I'm waiting for the late one. I was just sitting here for a few moments moping, then I'm going to go up to the library."

"Well, I can give you a ride." Max offered, surprised she hadn't immediately come to him.

"Really? You'd do that?"

"Sure." He was confused by how surprised she sounded.

"Great." They walked out to the jeep and got in. "I don't really want to go home right away." Liz said. "Do you think maybe we could drive around for a while?"

"Sure. Where to?'

"Maybe the beach?"

"Ok."

Liz wondered if Max had caught on to the fact that her plan for today was straight out of his own imagination. Even if he never caught on, she would make sure tonight would be a night Max didn't forget for quite a while

page created with [Easy Designer][1]

   [1]: http://publish.hometown.aol.com/htp/index.adp?cn=DreamerFic



	11. Birthday Party

aol11 **Javascript is either disabled or not supported by this browser. This page may not appear properly.**

[**NEXT CHAPTER**][1]

CHAPTER 11: BIRTHDAY PARTY

"Here you go, Liz." Isabel said, thrusting an envelope into Liz's hands. Before Liz could open it Isabel explained, "It's a party invitation."

"You're throwing a party?"

"Well, me and Alex."

"You and Alex? Oh, la la." Liz teased.

"Shut up, it isn't like that." Isabel protested, but Liz could see her friend was pleased by her new status as Alex's girlfriend.

"Uh-huh."

"It's for Max, we're throwing him a surprise birthday party." Isabel said, excitedly.

"It's Max's birthday already?"

"What kind of girlfriend are you? You don't even know Max's birthday?" Isabel teased.

"I know it's November 12th. I just can't believe it's here so soon, it feels like Halloween was just yesterday."

"Well, the 12th falls on a Wednesday, so we're having it the 8th."

"Cool."

"We're going to need your help."

"Really? Neat! I've never been part of a surprise party before!" Liz squealed excitedly.

"Well, I doubt it will be much of a surprise. We throw Max a surprise party every year."

"Thanks for spoiling my fun."

Isabel rolled her eyes, "Sorry. If you could ask him out for Saturday or something that would be really great."

"Not a problem." Liz assured her.

"Great, thanks."

"One question, though."

"What?"

"What am I going to get him for his birthday?"

"OK, are you sure he's not going to come home?" Liz asked for the 8th time.

"Yes, I'm sure!" Isabel said, exasperated. "He's working for another hour, but it'll even be a little later than that, because he's always late."

Liz giggled nervously, "I feel like I'm in Mission: Impossible or something." She started singing the theme song, "Dum dum dum da dum da da, dum da dum, dum da dum, da da!"

"Shut up!" Isabel begged.

Liz had come over to the Evan's house to check out Max's room and look for gift ideas. She had never been to their house before and was a little surprised by how small it was and how shabby and sparse the furniture was. She didn't comment on it, though, she was pretty sure that was part of the reason she had never been invited over.

"OK, this is Max's room." Isabel said, swinging open the door.

"Dum da da, dum da da dum da!" Liz sang.

"Liz!" Isabel cried, exasperated.

"Sorry." Liz said, looking not at all sorry. "Where's you mom anyway? Is she gonna be mad I'm sneeking around her son's bedroom?"

"Mom's at ameeting." Isabel said, "Try not to move anything. Max knows exactly where everything is and he'll know if something is moved." She grinned privately, "That used to drive me nuts when I was younger, if I even moved something the tiniest bit he'd know."

Liz looked around the room. The walls were bright white with navy blue trim. He had a nice double bed and she sheets and comforter matched the blue along the walls. His old bedside table was bare except for a pad and pen and a crumpled up note from Alex. On a small table at the corner of his room there were two photographs. One was of him at about 5 with a woman and man who Liz recognized as his parents. The woman was holding a toddler in her arms and Liz figured it was Isabel. The other frame held a picture of her. When she saw it she turned to Isabel in shock.

"Remember last year when I asked for one of your school pictures and then the next day I said I lost it and asked for another? I gave one to Max, he begged me to get one for him."

The corners of Liz's mouth lifted up in a smile. She made her way to his closet. She opened the door and looked at the neat stacks of clothes. She hadn't seen much diversity in his wardrobe, but she was amazed by how few clothes he had. Two pairs of jeans, just over half a dozen shirts, one dress shirt, one nice pair of pants and one sweater. All of it was neatly hung or folded.

"Max's really anal." Isabel said, coming to stand next to Liz and misunderstanding her surprise. "I have no idea how he keeps everything to neat."

Liz made a non-commital sound and opened the drawer of the dresser that was next to his closet. There were rows of nicely folded socks and underwear. Liz felt herself blushing, it was just her and Isabel, but she felt a little weird looking at her boyfriend's underwear drawer. She slammed it shut.

Isabel grinned, "I prefer boxers, too." 

Liz laughed, then stopped suddenly, "Oh, my God! Isabel, I have the best idea for a gift! But I'm going to need your help"

~*~ 

  


  


"You got the stuff?" Isabel asked, when she heard Liz come up. It was Friday afternoon and she was leaning against her locker wearing dark sunglasses and trying to fight back a smile.

"Right here." Liz said, patting a plain brown bag. "Want to take a look?" She added, playing along.

"Nah, it's OK. I trust you."

"Just put it"

"I know what to do. We've been over the plan." Isabel protested.

"All right, you're right."

"Do you want to leave a card or a note or something?" Isabel asked.

"Oh, I didn't think of that! I got him a birthday card, but I didn't think to give something to you."

"Want me to just write something?" Isabel offered.

"No, he'll recognize you're handwriting." Liz opened her bookbag and dug around until she found an index card and a pen. She wrote: __Happy Birthday, Max! I hope it's a great one! Love, Liz. She handed it to Isabel.

Isabel scanned it quickly, "That's it?"

"What do you want me to write?"

"I don't know. Never mind, it's fine."

"No," Liz said, grumbling, "Give it back." She quickly jotted down five more words and handed it back to Isabel who burst out laughing.

~*~ 

  


"Hey, Max!" Liz said, Saturday night. "Let me grab my purse and then we'll get going."

"Ok." Max agreed.

She hurried into the kitchen where she quickly dialed 7 familiar digits and said "We're on our way." Then she grabbed her purse off the table and hurried out. "All ready." She told Max.

"Great. You look nice." Max said, giving her a quick kiss.

"Thanks." Liz said, taking his hand. They didn't talk until they reached the jeep. "Oh! Max, I forgot, do you think we could stop by Alex's really quick?"

"How come?"

"We were going over some notes together and he took my notebook by accident. I really need it."

"How about we get it after the movie?'

"No, we'll be too tired then."

"Too tired? What other activities did you have in mind?" Max teased.

Liz looked at him innocently. "Other activities? I had no other activities in mind." She giggled and winked at him. "Come on, if we don't get it now I'll be thinking about it all night." Liz paused, "That'll cut into the other activities."

Max groaned, "Fine, we'll go."

~*~ 

  


Liz rang the doorbell for the second time and waited patiently for someone to answer the door. "He told me he would be home."

"Why don't we just go? The lights are all out, I don't think anyone is here, we can come back after the movie and get it."

"No, let's just go inside. I'll bet it's on the table or something. If it's not, we'll go and come back in a few hours."

"All right." Max said.

"Come on, it'll just take a minute." She opened the door and turned on the lights. When she did everyone jumped out and yelled _****_Surprise!

"Holy crap!" Max cried, he turned to Liz "This was a setup."

"You catch on fast, birthday boy." Liz teased giving him a hug. "Happy birthday."

Isabel came running up to Max "Happy Birthday, Bro! Are you surprised?"

"Yea, really surprised. It's not even my birthday."

"Your damn birthday just had to fall on a Wednesday making everything all difficult." Isabel teased. "Anyway, happy birthday."

"Happy birthday, man." Alex said, giving Max a hug that managed to look manly.

"Thanks."

"So," Liz said in her announcer voice, "You've just turned 18, what are you going to do now?"

Max grinned, "Open presents!"

"All right," Isabel said, "Into the dining room for gifts!"

Liz noticed it was a small party. Maria and Michael were there, along with a few other teens Liz noticed from school, though she didn't know them well. With Max and herself there were probably just under 10 people there. But Max looked pleased, and that was all that really mattered. She was a little surprised that Mrs. Evan wasn't there, but figured she understood it was for teens and would do something with Max at another time.

Right now Max was admiring the pile of gifts on the large dining room table. He looked like a little kid, carefully examining them, even shaking a few. Isabel came up to him and shoved a box in his hands. "Mine first!"

"Ok." Max said, and tore into it, and found a pair of khaki pants and a nice button down green shirt.

"I figured you could use some nice clothes. Hope they fit."

"Thanks, Isabel. They're great." He gave her a half hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"Me next!" Alex said, giving Max an envelope. 

Max opened it, happily, "Hockey tickets? This is awesome, Alex! Thanks!"

"No problem. They're for next week, we can go to the game together."

"These are really wonderful." Max said. 

"You can open mine" A boy said. Liz knew she had seen his face around school but didn't know him.

"Ok, Mark." Max said, taking the gift. "Oh, I've been meaning to read these sci-fi books, thanks Mark!"

"You're welcome."

Maria handed him an envelope. "This one's from me and Michael. Dinner for two at that French place in Tampa. You and Liz can have a date on me."

"That's such a great gift, thanks, Maria." Max said.

Liz leaned over and whispered, "I'm sorry, my gift isn't ready yet, I'll give it to you tomorrow."

Max nodded, "Ok."

After opening a few more gifts Isabel brought out the cake and everyone sang "Happy Birthday." Liz admired Max in the soft glow of candle light "Make a wish." She urged him.

Max looked around. He was dating Liz, which was his usual wish on birthday candles, falling stars and the like. He was surrounded by friends who cared for him and even though life was tough he was so happy at that moment he looked at Liz, smiled and said, "What else is there to wish for?"

~*~ 

  


  


At 6:30 the next morning Max's alarm went off and heavy rock music came pounding out of his clock radio. Max liked rock, and it was the only thing that could wake him up at 6:30 in the morning, but he wasn't in the mood to hear it first thing today.

He groaned and rolled out of bed. He went to the bathroom and turned the shower on. The pipes were old and the shower always took a few minutes to heat up. He went back into his room and grabbed a pair of jeans and an old t-shirt. He went over to his dresser and opened it. Instead of his usual briefs there were about 8 pairs of boxer shorts. And not regular boxer shorts, no interesting boxer shorts. One had vegetables, another had hearts and kisses, a third had guitars all over them. Max rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't still dreaming.

"It's way too early for this." He grumbled. He was about to pull Isabel out of bed and demand an explination when he saw a note tucked in one of the boxers. Happy Birthday, Max! I hope it's a great one! Love, Liz. Then he saw a hastily scrawled sentence at the bottom of the index card that made him laugh One of my braver moments

  


At 8:30 Max walked in to Waterside books. He had been dying to go and it had been torture waiting for two hours. He went to the front desk and saw Mrs. Parker on duty.

"Good morning, Mrs. Parker," Max said, politely.

"Good morning, Max." She said, "What can I do for you."

"I was hoping to see Liz. Is she down here yet?"

"She's upstairs having breakfast."

"Oh." Max said, sadly, "Do you know when she'll be down?"

"Why don't you go on up and see her." Mrs. Parker suggested.

"That would be great!" Max said excitedly, "Thank you!"

"Bye, Max."

He wasn't sure, but he thought he heard her chuckle softly as he left. He hurried up to the apartment and knocked on the door.

"Dad!" Liz cried, annoyed, "I told you we don't have to lock the door. There is a sign that says employess only, no one is going to come up. Besides, I'm tired!"

Max didn't bother to correct her by calling through the door. When she opened it she looked shocked. "Oh! I didn't expect to see you here!" She was momentarily embarrassed by her appearance, she hadn't bothered to brush her hair or her teeth and she was clad only in a jersey, though it hung down to her knees. But Max didn't seem to notice and after a moment her eyes brightened in understanding. "You found my gift!"

"Yea."

"

What did you think?"

"Very original." Max said, dryly.

Liz laughed, "I thought it was funny. Which ones are you wearing now?"

"Liz, are you asking to see my underwear?' Max teased.

"Come on, come on, let me see!"

Max grinned and unzipped his pants so Liz could see part of his boxers. Even though it was innocent Liz felt her heart speed up and a faint blush rise in her cheeks. She was looking at her boyfriend's underwear! "American flags, nice. I liked those."

"Yea, I like them, too. But it does feel a little strange to wearing our country's flag on my ass."

Liz laughed, "You'll get over it." Max laughed, too and zipped up his pants. "I was just having breakfast." Liz said. "You want to join me?"

"Sure." Max said. They sat next to eachother at the table and Max poured himself a glass of juice from the pitcher on the table and grabbed a jelly donut out of the box.

"I was wondering, Max, what you're going to do for your actual birthday."

Max thought about it. "I don't know. I used to have a big dinner with the family, but we haven't done that for a few years. Maybe Isabel and I will go out or something. Why?"

"Well, if you didn't have anything planned, maybe you would like to do something with me." Liz said.

"Really?"

"Sure! I'm not a great cook, but I could make dinner and even a cake! It'll be great! What do you say?"

"Sounds great!"

"Really?'

"Yea!"

"Awesome. Come over at7:30 on Wednesday, it'll be great."

"It's a date." Max said, smiling and taking another bite of donut.

~*~ 

  


  


At 7:15 Max knocked on the door to the Parker's apartment. "Liz?' After a moment he knocked again a little louder. "Liz? Are you in there?" When no one answered he opened the door and walked inside. Liz was probably so busy cooking she hadn't heard him. 

Surprisingly, there was nothing on the stove and there was no scent of food in the air. What was going on? "Liz?" He looked around the kitchen and living room, finding them empty he made his way to her room. He rapped lightly on the door. "Liz?" He heard a soft sound and went inside.

He found her asleep, curled up on her bed. She was wearing the same shirt she wore to school, but had changed from jeans into boxers and the blankets were tangled up in her legs. He knelt down next to her and brushed his hand through her hair. "Liz." She moaned softly. Max knew he should wake her up, but couldn't resist staring at her a little longer. She looked so peaceful when she slept, so soft. She was always in motion when she was awake, always talking or laughing or moving, and she was so strong. He was surprised how small she looked when she was asleep. 

  


He traced the line of her lips and she made a soft noise. He ran his fingers across her high cheekbones and perfect eyebrows. Her eyes were still closed contentedly and he admired the way her lashes rested against her tan skin. He ran his fingers across her high cheekbones and perfect eyebrows. Her eyes were still closed and he admired the way her lashes rested against her tan skin. Max ran his fingers through her hair, clutching some between his fingers "Liz."

"Hmm?" She sat up slowly, she saw Max and looked confused. "Max? What are youdoing here?" Then she remembered, "Oh, no! What time is it?" She looked at her clock, "7:30? Oh, no! Max I'm so sorry! I was so tired I wanted to take a little nap before I got started on dinner, I didn't think I'd sleep for 4 hours! And I even kicked my parents out and everything!"

"Shh, shh, it's ok." Max assured her. "It's Ok."

"I had all these plans! And I went shopping and bought all this food!"

"It's OK." Max said again. He sat down on the bed next to her. 

"I ruined your birthday,"

"No way, it's a great birthday." He was a little disappointed, he had been looking forward to having a romantic dinner with Liz. But he loved any time they spent together, and a birthday with her on any terms was good.

"Your 18th, too."

He lay down and pulled her down, too, resting her against his chest. "You weren't there on my 8th birthday. My mom and dad rented a bounce house for my birthday and I was jumping on it and sprained my ankle. I spent most of my birthday at the hospital."

Liz laughed, "Is that true?"

"Yea, it is." They lay together and he told her all his birthday horror stories, how his mother spelled "birthday" wrong on one of his cakes and they had sent pictures to everyone because it was such a beautiful cake, how they discovered he was allergic to horses after they rented a pony for rides, stories that had been hard at the time, but now were funny and were simply added to his list of misadventures. He wondered who he would tell this story to. Would he tell his grandkids about the time their grandmother slept through his 18th birthday?

With that happy thought he drifted to sleep.

  


"Max?" Liz awoke at 9:30 and was surprised to find a sleeping Max sharing half of her bed.

"Yea?' He asked groggily.

"What happened?"

"We feel asleep, I guess." He said, looking at his watch by the moonlight that shone through Liz's window. Max was surprised at himself at falling asleep, but he never slept very much and with a comfortable bed and Liz in his arms the temptation had proven to great.

Liz laughed uncomfortably, "I feel like one of those commercials where the girl wakes up the next morning and goes what did I do last night?" She paused, "But I guess I do know, I missed your birthday."

"No, you didn't" Max smiled, "You were right here for it."

"But I was unconscious." She protested. She smiled, "It was nice waking up next to you, though."

"Yea, that was the best part. It was a great birthday, Liz."

"Really?"

"Yea. My best ever"

"Happy 18th birthday Max."

"Yea, I'm 18. Wow." He smiled at Liz, "Ever make out with a legal guy before?"

"Max!" She said, laughing.

"What? It's my birthday!"

  


  


[**NEXT CHAPTER**][1]

  
  
[][2]

   [1]: http://eraseroom.homestead.com/aol12.html
   [2]: http://www.homestead.com/Splash.html?315



	12. The Visit

aol12 **Javascript is either disabled or not supported by this browser. This page may not appear properly.**

  


CHAPTER 12: THE VISIT

"Are you serious?" Liz cried into the phone, "Yea, I'll ask them. They're working right now, but I'll tell themOf course I'll tell them! I'm not going to forget this!Kyle you made my dayOk, ok, my week!.. This is so excitingYes, I'll tell them!..Ok, I love you, bye." She hung up the phone and raced downstairs to find her parents.

"Dad! Guess what?" Liz cried.

"Aren't you supposed to be doing your homework, Liz?" Her father asked.

"I was, I swear! But Kyle called."

"What about?" Mrs. Parker asked, coming up to Liz.

"He says he can come for a visit!"

"Really?" Her mother asked, "Oh, how wonderful! It's been so long."

"3 years!" Liz said.

"Has it really been three years?" Mr. Parker asked.

"Yea," Liz said, "But you'd never know because we talk to eachother so often! Anyway, this is so exciting! You have to call him and tell him he can come and work out the details."

"I'll call him right now." Mr. Parker promised.

"Mom, isn't this wonderful?" Liz said, bursting with excitement.

"Yes, it is. Dad will call and set everything up. You should get back to your homework!"

"Mom," Liz complained, "Who can think of homework at a time like this?"

Mrs. Parker laughed, "Try."

  


"So, who is this Kyle and why haven't I met him before?" Isabel asked, hanging out in the library with Liz after school working on homework.

"Kyle is my cousin." Liz explained, "He's one of my best friends."

"That's great." Isabel said, eagerly, "Tell me about him!"

Liz smiled, how could she describe Kyle to Isabel? Should she tell her how he was 6'3" and towered over her and about his deep brown eyes and olive skin? Or how his favorite color was green and he had seen First Knight about 15 times? Or maybe she should say how when he was 10 and she was 8 they had camped out in the living room and had begged her parents to let them keep up the tent and blankets for the entire visit so they could sleep there and talk, even though it took up the entire room?

"Earth to Liz!" Isabel said, waving her hand in front of her friend's face. "Where were you?" 

"Sorry, just drifting. Let's see...KyleHe's 20 years old, he goes to school in California, UCLA, he's majoring in journalism and his goal is to be a famous reporter. I owe my good grades in English to him, we're always sending eachother challenges, we make lists of 10 things and we have to write stories with all of them in there. He's funny and a nice guy and I adore him!"

Isabel laughed, "I can't wait to meet him!" 

"Yea!" Liz said, "We should have a party or something and that way all of you can meet him. Maria's the only one who's met him I think."

"That sounds great."

"God," Liz said, smiling, "Can you believe our last party was in August? Now we're halfway through senior year."

"Well, junior year for me." Isabel said.

"Yea, but I never thought I'd survive and I'm doing great." She smiled happily. "I can't start thinking about school, though, or I'll start to worry and think about midterms and stuff, when all I want to do is think of how wonderful it will be when Kyle is here."

"It will be wonderful when Kyle is here." Isabel said, teasing.

"Damn right!"

Liz sat by gate C-32 with her father, anxiously waiting for Kyle's plane to land. Mr. Parker was sitting down, but Liz was walking around the waiting area and hopping up and down slightly. "Liz, sit down." Her father said.

Liz sat down in the chair next to him and kicked at the matted gray carpet, she swung her legs back and forth and drummed out endless rhythms on the hand rests. Finally she jumped up again and shifted her weight from side to side.

Mr. Parker shook his head and stood up, "I'm going to some coffee. Do you want anything?"

"Um, a coke please."

"Caffeine free, right?"

Liz grinned, "You better just get me an iced tea."

"One iced tea coming up," Mr. Parker said.

After he left, Liz did one more lap of the waiting area and then "Non-stop flight 478 from Los Angeles to Tampa has just arrived." Was announced over the loudspeaker.

"Horray!" Liz cried. She ran over to the large windows that showed the passengers getting off the plane. She eagerly peered into the glass, waiting to see Kyle. Just when she thought she would burst if she didn't see Kyle, he appeared. She tapped on the glass to get his attention. When he saw her he smiled happily and waved. As soon as he stepped out she was in his arms.

"Kyle!" Liz cried, happily. "I'm so glad you're here!"

"I'm glad to be here." He said, "I've really missed you."

"I've missed you, too!"

Then her father appeared, drinks in hand. "Hi, Kyle! Good to see you!"

"Good to see you, Uncle Frank! Thanks for letting me come."

"It's great you were able to come." Mr. Parker said.

Liz took Kyle's hand. "Should we go to baggage claim now?"

"Nope," Kyle said, raising his duffel bag up, "This is it."

"That's it?" Liz asked, amazed.

"What?' Kyle asked, confused.

"Liz is a certified over packer." Mr. Parker explained, "She can't spend one night away without packing a full suitcase."

"Oh, that's right!" Kyle said, "I forgot! Over packers syndrome hit Liz hard."

"Shut up!" Liz said, "I'm prepared."

"Uh-huh!"

"I'm so glad you're here." Liz said, rolling her eyes.

Kyle laughed and slung his arm around her, "Let's get going." And that's how they walked all the way to the car.

  


  


On the way home they caught up. Discussing what books they had read, which movies had been a waste of time, what CD they couldn't live without and just chatted about the most unimportant details of their lives. Real talking would come later, at night, tucked safely away in bed. This was just noise to fill the silence and bring eachother up to speed on issues that didn't matter to anyone but them.

"Actually, I have really big news." Kyle said.

"Really?' Liz asked, "What?"

"I'm not going to tell you yet." Kyle announced.

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yes, it's too important to talk about in the car, but I'll tell you, don't worry."

"No fair! You know how impatient I am." Liz whined.

"Yea, I do."

"You're so mean." Liz crossed her arms and rested against the seat, then she jumped up, "Please tell me!"

"No."

"Fine." She was sad for a moment, then launched into stories about the little adventures she, Max, Isabel, Maria, Alex and Michael had gotten into. And they were laughing the entire ride home.

  


"So Isabel is dating Alex, who is Max's best friend. After just being friends for years they kinda clicked. And I'm dating Max now, who I became close with because he's Isabel's brother." Liz said, trying to give Kyle a quick over view of her friends so when they all came he would be familiar with them.

"Wow," Kyle commented, "It's like clique inbreeding!"

"It is not clique inbreeding! It's great, we have a history together that makes the relationships stronger." She pushed a table against the wall. "I forgot how annoying your sense of humor was."

"Oh, don't even try that, Liz. We have the same sense of humor, you just remember how jive it is when I come to visit!"

"That's not true!" Liz laughed.

"It is so true. Now what about Maria? Is she still dating Michael?"

"Yea, and she's really looking forward to seeing you. Have you met Michael?"

"No, but I've heard about him." Kyle pitched his voice high in a bad imitation of Liz "Oh, my God! Kyle you have to seewho Maria is dating! This guy, Michael, is totally gross."

Liz giggled, "I do not sound like that."

"Yea, you do!"

"I do not!" Liz insisted.

"I'll have to start taping our conversations."

Before Liz could reply Isabel and Max arrived. "Knock, knock." Isabel said, walking into the café.

"Hey, guys!" Liz said, giving Isabel a half hug and Max a quick kiss. "Come meet Kyle." She dragged them over to where Kyle was leaning against the counter. "Max, Isabel, this is my favorite cousin Kyle, and Kyle this is my boyfriend Max and one of my best friends, Isabel."

"Nice to meet you." Max said, shaking Kyle's hand.

"Same here."

"Hi, Kyle," Isabel said, shaking his hand, "It's so nice to meet you! You're all I've heard about for the past week!"

Kyle laughed, "I'm afraid to ask what she told you."

"All good things" Isabel assured him.

"Ha!" Liz said, "Don't buy that. They know everything." Kyle rolled his eyes. "You guys sit down, I'll get drinks."

"I'll help." Max offered, following Liz into the kitchen. Liz was getting out glasses and Max started pulling out drinks from the fridge. He handed her a Snapple and Liz laughed.

"Whoa, total déjà vu!"

"Yea, it does feel familiar." Max agreed. 

"Did you bring any whipped cream?" Liz teased. 

"I'm never going to live that down am I?" Max groaned.

"Nope!" Liz laughed.

Max leaned over and kissed her. "That didn't happen last time, but I wanted it to."

"That's sweet." Liz said and kissed him again.

"Kyle seems like a nice guy." Max said, after a beat of silence. 

"He absolutely is. I'm sure you two will totally hit it off." She put all the drinks on a tray and carried them out. When she got there she found Maria and Michael sitting with Isabel and Kyle, talking animatedly about something.

Liz set down the tray, "What's up, guys?"

"Maria here was kind enough to fill me in on what you've been up to. And they sure aren't stories you've told me!"

Liz just laughed, "Maria keeps me humble. She thinks by telling embarrassing stories about me my head won't get too big."

"Lord knows you need it." Maria teased. "Anyway, I'm not surprised Liz's left out a few stories. We all know where her mind has been."

"Max." Maria and Isabel said together.

"I tell the good stories." Liz protested, happily, "I want to be entertaining."

"You wish you were entertaining." Kyle grumbled.

"Now I know you're related to Liz" Max laughed.

Alex rushed in. "What did I miss?" 

"We were just flaming Liz." Maria said.

"I knew I should have driven faster." Alex complained, making everyone laugh. He held out his hand to Kyle, "You must be Kyle. I'm Alex."

"Good to meet you Alex."

"Ditto."

"Let's get this party started!' Maria said, happily. "Where's the music?"

"I got it." Liz said. She went behind the counter and pulled out a radio and turned on her favorite station. __"Closer To Free" by ****BoDeans came on. Liz walked over to Max. "You want to dance?"

"Not this one." Max said, "Next slow one."

"OK," Liz agreed, "I'm going to ask Kyle, then."

"Ok." Max sat down at a booth and watched Liz go over and ask Kyle to dance. She must have said something funny, because he laughed as he followed her out to the make shift dance floor. Liz's love for dancing was obvious, she was grinning happily and was lost in the music after about 5 seconds. While Kyle obviously didn't mirror her passion for dancing, he was a good dancer and was a good partner for Liz.

Especially since his dark hair and olive skin looked so well with Liz's brown and deep tan. He felt a quick pang of jealousy, though he knew it was silly. Not only were they related, but she had asked him to dance first. Still, he couldn't help feeling a little jealous about his girlfriend dancing so well with someone else.

The song stopped abruptly and after a moment of the DJ talking "__Never Had a Dream Come True" by ****S Club 7 came on. Liz said something to Kyle and kissed him on the cheek. He sat down and Liz walked over to Max. "May I have this dance?" She asked, then giggled.

"Of course." He stood up and started swaying slowly to the music with her. She softly sang the lyrics in his ear as they danced, skipping over any verses that were sad or bittersweet. "I never had a dream come true, till the day that I found youYou'll always be a part of me, I never found the words to say, you're the one I think about each day" All silly jealousies were gone when Liz was wrapped in his arms. And even though Max loved her singing in his ear he silenced her by giving her a passionate kiss.

  


Much later that Liz and Kyle were curled up on the couch watching First Knight and eating popcorn and talking. "Do you want to hear my news?" Kyle asked, quietly.

"Sure!" Liz said, turning the volume off on the TV, "I've been dying of curiosity."

"I'm engaged."

"Are you serious?" Liz squealed with excitement. "Who?"

Kyle pulled a picture out of his wallet, showing her a girl about his age with golden hair and bright blue eyes. "Tess?"

"Who else?" Kyle sighed, "I'm so in love with her, Liz."

Liz grinned, "Kyle, a soon to be married man! I can't believe it!" She gave him a tight hug, "Congratulations!"

"Thanks." Kyle said.

"So, do you feel like the luckiest man in the world?" Liz asked, curious. She could always ask Kyle that kind of stuff, things she couldn't ask her parents and he always answered honestly.

He smiled, and it was unfamiliar to Liz, "Yea, I guess I do. I can't believe she said yes. Every time I look at her" He trailed off, unable to find the words. "I guess I feel the same when I look at her as Max does when he looks at you."

"No," Liz protested, "Max and I aren't that serious yet."

Kyle smiled at her, "You may not be that serious, but Max is long gone."

"What makes you say that?" Liz wondered.

"He looks at you the same way I look at Tess."

"How do I look at him?"

"The same way Tess looked at me after we'd been dating for four months." He paused, "Do you love him, Liz?"

Liz thought about it for a moment, "Yea, I do. I'm so in love with him, Kyle."

"I'm glad. I think he's almost worthy of my favorite cousin." Liz was surprised how much that meant to her. Kyle was always the most important man in her life (after her father) and in a way Max was taking his place. She was glad Kyle approved of him, that made it easier to love Max.

"You're getting married, I'm in love." Liz jumped up "I guess we're celebrating!" She ran to the kitchen and returned with two full champagne glasses.

"Champagne?" Kyle asked in disbelief.

"No, neither of us are legal, this is the next best thing. Try it." Liz urged.

Kyle took a sip and laughed as the ginger ale slid down his throat. "Celebratory ginger ale!"

"Canada Dry. Only the best for you, Kyle." Liz set her glass down and curled up on the couch, "Now, tell me every detail."

"OK, so I took her to her favorite restaurant, and we had a great dinner. Then we drove out to this little spot where we like to go stargazing"

  


  


At 7:00 Mr. And Mrs. Parker's alarm went off. The both got up and took turns showering and dressing. As they got ready for work they discussed ideas for the restaurant, things they had to do, and Liz and Kyle. 

When they went to the kitchen to get breakfast they found Kyle and Liz, stretched out asleep on the couch. Kyle was lying on this back, his head against the arm rest. Liz was lying on her side, Kyle's arm was around her, holding her against him.

"Look at our babies." Mrs. Parker said, proudly, she thought of Kyle as a surrogate son.

"They're not babies anymore." Mr. Parker commented.

"No, I guess not." She admitted sadly, "I'm proud of them, though. They're growing up so nicely."

"I'm proud of them, too." They stood together in silence for another moment admiring their sleeping children. "We better get going, we have to open the store.

"You're right, let's go."

Liz fluttered her eyes open and when she heard the door close and the retreating steps of her parents she sat up. She kissed Kyle softly on the cheek and rubbed her cheek against the stubble of his unshaven face. Then she got up and went to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror.

There was a pattern on her face from sleeping on the rough upholstery of the couch and her hair was sticking up. She had sleep dust in her eye and the beginning of a pimple on her chin.

But none of it mattered, Liz looked in the mirror and thought she was beautiful. "I'm not a baby anymore."

  


**  
**

**  
**

**TBC**

  


  


  


  


  


  
  
[][1]

   [1]: http://www.homestead.com/Splash.html?315



End file.
